Perfectamente Imperfecta
by Contando Historias
Summary: Los malos consejos y baja autoestima la llevaron a cometer locuras, se enamoro de la persona equivocada y termino con el corazón roto. Ahora, 2 años después, intenta recuperar su vida, intenta poner todo en orden y volver a ser quien era. Pero las desconfianzas la atormentan, las personas que la lastimaron se presentan de nuevo en su vida, queriendo pedir perdón.
1. Regreso

**_"Regreso"_**

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Cierro los ojos e inhalo el aire fresco de Forks, tanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Abro los ojos y arrastro la maleta hasta la puerta de entrada, ahí están ellos, Charlie y René, los miro con desinterés después de todo este tiempo no he podido perdonarles el haberme dejado así nada más.

En la terapia psicológica, se la pasaban repitiéndome que debía entender que lo habían hecho porque era lo mejor para mí, pero no puedo entender como lo mejor para mí es haber estado sola por tanto tiempo, no puedo entender que me dejaran sola.

Mi madre corre a abrazarme, le devuelvo el abrazo sin sentimiento, no siento nostalgia por verlos de nuevo, no quiero llorar de felicidad por verlos.

―Al fin volviste.―dice con una sonrisa en su rostro que me parece hipócrita. Asiento sin decir nada.

―Bella.―mi padre se acerca y me abraza también, suspiro sobre su pecho, ni siquiera siento paz de estar entre sus brazos como cuando era una niña, ya no hay nada.―Te extrañe.―dice con voz ronca.

Me dan ganas de reír irónica, son unos hipócritas, si me hubieran extrañado no me habrían mandado tan lejos sola, si les importaba tanto no debieron abandonarme a mi suerte. Ellos no entenderían.

Vamos hasta el auto de mi padre, me sorprende no ver la patrulla, pero no hago comentarios, si algo cambió en sus vidas, y ellos no me creyeron lo bastante importante como para contármelo, yo no voy a rogar por saberlo.

Durante todo el camino hay preguntas como " _¿Cómo te la pasaste?" "¿Te sientes mejor?" "¿Cómo estás?"_ no estuve en unas malditas vacaciones para que me pregunten esas cosas, solo respondo con monosílabos.

Al llegar entramos a la casa en silencio, ellos me miran fijamente, como si quisieran leerme, pero ellos no pueden hacerlo, ellos no me conocen, ya no.

―Preparamos una fiesta para tu llegada, será esta noche.―dice mi madre mirándome con una sonrisa, yo niego rápidamente.

―No quiero una fiesta.―digo amargamente, su sonrisa se desvanece.

―Será bueno. Tus amigos vendrán.―no puedo evitarlo, me río sin humor.

―¿Amigos?―pregunto con una sonrisa en mi rostro que refleja todo menos felicidad.―¿Hablas de esos que se olvidaron de mí todo este tiempo? Gracias pero paso. Prefiero estar sola.―digo subiendo las escaleras, entro a mi habitación. Está como la recuerdo, nada fuera de su lugar, cierro la puerta y me acerco a la mesita de noche, hay una foto mía con Edward, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y antes de que alguna se derrame lanzo la foto tan fuerte como puedo, el cristal se rompe en mil pedazos y hace un hueco en la pared.

Miro mi habitación desde donde estoy parada, parece un maldito templo a él, salgo de mi habitación para ir a la cocina, ahí están ellos con miradas preocupas.

―¿Hay bolsas de basura?―pregunto mirándolos fijamente, mi padre frunce el ceño y asiente.

―Están en el cajón de siempre.―responde confundido, asiento y camino hasta ahí, tomo varias bolsas y camino de vuelta a mi habitación sin decir nada más.

Quito las fotos, los regalos, los recuerdos de las paredes, todo entra en las bolsas, hasta que queda despejada de algún recuerdo de él. Pienso en tirar todo pero no puedo, aunque no quiera verlo, aun son mis recuerdos y no quiero verlos en la basura, así que tomo un par de bolsas y camino al desván, subo una por una las bolsas, mi madre se asoma por las escaleras.

―¿Qué haces, hija?―me muerdo la lengua para no decirle que no quiero que me llame así.

―No quiero esto en mi habitación.―digo con simpleza. Ella me mira seria y curiosa desde donde está mientras yo sigo subiendo las bolsas llenas de recuerdos.

Cierro el desván después de dejar la última bolsa, suspiro y sin mirar a mi madre que sé sigue parada en la escalera, camino a mi cuarto de nuevo. Pero entonces me llama.

―¿Quieres ir a comer con nosotros?―pregunta, yo suspiro y asiento aunque no quiero hacerlo, quiero quedarme en mi habitación, cerrar los ojos y dormir unas horas.

―¿Solo nosotros?―pregunto, puedo soportar una noche con ellos, pero nada más, si alguno de los demás se presenta me iré sin importarme nada.

―Sí, solo tú, yo y tu padre.―dice con una sonrisa "maternal" asiento.

―Llámame cuando nos vayamos a ir.―digo como respuesta y me voy a mi habitación, me dejo caer en mi cama y aspiro las almohadas, huelen a polvo, pero también hay algo más su perfume, su maldito aroma quedo grabado aquí, me levanto y decido darme una ducha, lavaré esas cobijas y toda la cama si es necesario, pero no ahora, tal vez mañana.

Llegamos al restaurante, lo reconozco de inmediato, aquí veníamos cuando era una niña, cuando aun estaban juntos, mi corazón se agita, es un recuerdo que atesoro porque me recuerda un tiempo hermoso, pero el venir aquí con ellos separados y yo con tanto rencor guardado arruinara mi recuerdo, niego antes de entrar, aquí no será.

―No quiero estar aquí.―digo deteniéndome, ellos me mira confundidos.

―Amas venir aquí, desde que eras una niña.―dice René mirándome fijamente, niego.

―No estoy de humor para venir aquí hoy.―digo seria, Charlie suspira y asiente.

―Vamos a otro lugar.―acepta, suspiro y camino de vuelta al auto. Todo el camino es en silencio, lo agradezco intensamente.

Llegamos a un lugar que no reconozco, debe ser nuevo. Entramos y tomamos una de las mesas de la entrada, nos entregan los menús y nos dejan solos para elegir. Yo leo todo, la mayoría de las cosas ma hacen agua la boca, en especial el pastel de chocolate, pero sé que ellos me miran, que me vigilan.

―El filete es delicioso.―dice Charlie mirándome con una sonrisa, lo miro y asiento.

―Lo probaré.―acepto, tal vez si me ven comer bien dejen de mirarme como si no tuvieran otra opción que cuidar de mí como a una niña de 6 años.

―Yo pediré pasta y un poco de vino.―dice con una sonrisa.―¿Quieres vino, Charlie?―pregunta mirando a mi padre de forma extraña, los miro confundida, ellos no se hablaban así.

―Oh no. No debo beber cuando voy a manejar y menos si llevo a mis dos chicas en el auto.―frunzo el ceño "Mis dos chicas" ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Los miro fijamente esperando una explicación, ellos se sonríen entre ellos, sin notar mi intensa mirada.

―¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?―pregunto sacándolos de su burbuja, René se sonroja y Charlie me mira nervioso.

―No, que va.―dice volviendo la vista a su menú.

―No me gusta que me oculten las cosas.―digo mirando el menú y de reojo a ellos.―Ya me perdí un año de sus vidas no quiero perderme más cosas.―digo con voz acida, ellos suspiran.

―Bella, no te enviamos ahí porque quisiéramos, era lo mejor para ti en ese momento.―comenta René con tristeza tiñendo su voz, asiento.

―Sí, escuche eso muchas veces este año.―respondo secamente, ellos no dicen nada más. El camarero vuelve y pide nuestra orden.

Cuando la comida llega la miro como un reto. Ya no temo comer como Dios manda, no temo subir un par de kilos, ya no es mi peor temor comer un pedazo de carne, pero ellos sí, ellos sí temen por mí.

Corto un pedazo de filete y me lo llevo a la boca, es delicioso, la carne es suave y jugosa, amo la comida de Forks, hacía mucho no comía tan bien, la comida de la clínica era asquerosa a comparación. Ellos casi sueltan el aire atrapado en ellos al verme comer, comienzan a comer y así fluye la noche.

Al terminar mi filete me siento llena, pero la imagen del pastel de chocolate sigue en mi mente.

―¿Puedo pedir postre?―pregunto tontamente, mi padre sonríe y asiente.

―Claro.―me sonrojo y pido una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, ellos piden sus postres también.

Al salir del lugar me siento llena, satisfecha completamente. Esa fue una prueba, lo sé y también sé que la pase con honores, ellos solo querían verme comer.

 **…**

Han pasado dos meses desde que volví, aunque ya no sufro los problemas para comer de antes, en la clínica habían dicho que sería bueno que siguiera con la ayuda psicológica, así que enviaron mi expediente a un psicólogo en Seattle, comenzaría con una terapia cada semana, luego serían más o tal vez menos según el hombre decidiera.

Hoy es mi primera cita después de dos meses sin ninguna terapia, quería venir sola, pero ellos insistieron en traerme, les impido pasar conmigo a la consulta, puedo hacerlo sola pero ellos no lo entienden. La recepcionista es una mujer de unos 40 años, con una sonrisa dulce y ojos brillantes.

―Hola ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?―pregunta con esa sonrisa educada, sonrió de vuelta.

―Hola. Vengo a una cita con el Doctor…―busco el papel donde viene su nombre sonrió al encontrarlo.―El Doctor Crawford.―digo con una sonrisa, ella asiente.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre?―pregunta anotando algo en la computadora, aun mantiene su sonrisa.

―Isabella Swan.―respondo, ella asiente.

―Señorita Swan, en unos minutos el Doctor la atenderá.―dice señalándome las sillas de espera, sonrió y asiento.

Espero un rato, me pregunto cómo será el Doctor, ¿viejo? ¿Alto? ¿Rubio? ¿Castaño? ¿Joven? ¿Bajito y arrugado como pasa? Me rió por esa imagen y entonces un hombre de cabello castaño, ojos azules, perfecto perfil griego, alto, de espalda ancha y con muy buen cuerpo, salió del consultorio.

Lo mire de más, hasta que él noto mi mirada, enrojecí completamente y quite la mirada rápidamente, esperaba que sus citas con el doctor no fueran siempre antes que las mías.

―Martha, ¿Quién sigue?―pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa mirando a la mujer en la entrada.

―La señorita Swan.―dijo señalándome, yo los mire confundida.

―Un gusto, Señorita Swan. Pase por favor.―dice el hombre con una sonrisa señalando la entrada a la consulta, ¿Él es el doctor Crawford?

Entro al lugar, es como una oficina, pero con unos sillones en el centro, había muchos reconocimientos en las paredes, también había una pared llena de libros. Era un lugar muy maduro y masculino, inspiraba confianza, mi corazón late ansioso, acabo de mirar descaradamente a mi psicólogo ¿acaso había peor forma de iniciar las sesiones?

―Tome asiento.―dice con voz educada, sonrió un poco y me siento donde me indica.―Bueno, Señorita Swan...

―Isabella.―corrijo rápidamente, antes siempre decía "Bella" pero ahora no me gusta, me recuerda a todos lo que me llaman así y no me gusta, prefiero ser Isabella.

―Isabella.―dice con una sonrisa.―Vienes para continuar tu tratamiento según veo.―dice mientras lee unos papeles, supongo que es mi expediente.

―Sí.―respondo sin mirarlo más detenidamente eso me pondría roja como un tomate.

―Bueno ¿De qué quieres hablar?―pregunta mirándome fijamente, frunzo el ceño, el otro psicólogo me hacía preguntas más concisas, esa era demasiado abierta.

―No lo sé.―digo confundida, él asiente.

―Acabas de salir de una clínica en la que estuviste un año entero, debes tener mucho de lo que quieras hablar ¿Cómo te sientes de vuelta en tu casa? ¿Con tus padres? No sé, solo cuéntame todo lo que te venga a la cabeza.―dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro que me hizo reír, se veía muy entusiasmado.

―No tengo mucho que contar, Doctor Crawford.―digo con una sonrisa, él niega.

―Llámame Alec.―dice con una sonrisa, sonrió y asiento.

―Alec. ―digo con una sonrisa, suspiro y pienso en que podría decirle.―Pues no sé como iniciar, pero lo intentaré.―digo mirando mis manos, lo veo asentir.―Desde que volví solo he visto a mis padres.―digo pensativa, nadie más ha ido a verme o algo parecido.―Y no sé como sentirme con ellos.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó mirándome, su voz suena seria, al parecer por fin entro en plan profesional.

―Desde que me fui a la clínica, cierto rencor creció dentro de mí contra ellos. ―explicó. ―Me sentí abandonada, llevaba dos semanas de haber despertado de un coma de 6 meses, lo último que recordaba me tenía muy lastimada, sentía el corazón roto y quería estar con ellos, quería que mi madre cuidará de mí, que mi padre fuera el padre sobreprotector que siempre fue, quería quedarme, pero ellos no pensaron en eso, solo me enviaron lejos. Me sentía sola.―dije sacando todo eso de mí. Había pasado por todo un año de terapia ya no me era tan difícil abrirme con un psicólogo.

―Y ese rencor ¿sigue ahí?―pregunto mirándome, asentí.

―Sí, ese rencor nunca se va, siempre que intentan hacerme sentir en casa o decirme que me extrañaron, siento como si se estuvieran burlando de mí.―él anota más cosas en el expediente.―Siento como me vigilan cuando comemos, nunca me dejan sola.―digo en un suspiro cansado.

―¿Y tú quieres estar sola?―pregunta mirándome fijamente.

―Sonará raro pero sí, necesito mi espacio, cuando los necesite en serio, no estuvieron, ahora no los necesito detrás de mí como si les importará.―él frunce el ceño.

―¿Crees que no les importas?―pregunta serio.

―Sí, lo creo.―respondo sin importancia.―Y por favor no me diga que me mandaron lejos "por mi bien" lo escuche las suficientes veces en este año, siguen sin convencerme de eso y no lo harán.

―¿Por qué?―pregunto, yo suspire.

―Porque no es verdad. Lo mejor para mí no era estar sola, no entiendo porque las personas creen que debemos enfrentarnos a esas cosas solos, yo no quería eso. Quería la compañía de mis padres.

―¿Ellos tomaron esa decisión de mandarte a la clínica solos o consultaron a un profesional?―pregunto mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

―No lo sé.―respondí sin darle importancia.―¿Eso que tiene que ver?―pregunto ahora yo.

―Pues si lo hicieron solos tal vez si cometieron un error pero fue por la falta de conocimientos sobre el tema. Si lo consultaron con un profesional tal vez él o ella evalúo tu caso y eso en verdad era lo mejor para ti.―responde, yo frunzo el ceño.

―¿Cómo un profesional puede evaluarme sin hablar conmigo antes?―pregunto curiosa.

―A veces se hacen informes basados en entrevistas a otras personas cercanas a la persona en estas circunstancias. Pudieron hablar con tus amigos y tus padres.―explico.―Me gustaría saber eso, así que te pediré le preguntes a tus padres sobre eso.―asiento, me quedo pensativa, tal vez esto en realidad no era su culpa, tal vez siguieron el consejo de un psicólogo. –Ahora hablemos de otras cosas como ¿Qué piensas hacer de ahora en más?―pregunta realmente interesado.

―Quisiera ir a la Universidad.―respondo, él asiente.―Pero debo esperar hasta mayo para hacer examen y entrar en junio.―digo pensativa.

―Eso está bien, que sigas con tu vida.―dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, tenía una sonrisa hermosa, llamativa, sin duda cualquier mujer se detendría a verlo.―Ahora, ¿Porqué solo has visto a tus padres en estos dos meses?

―Mis "amigos" están en la Universidad y no conozco mucha más gente de Forks.―explico, él asiente pero veo su duda por mi ironía al llamarlos amigos.

―¿Quieres hablarme de alguno de ellos en particular?―pregunto interesado. Yo me encogí de hombros.

―No tengo nada que contar sobre ellos, hace año y medio que no cruzo palabra alguna con ellos y dudo volver a hacerlo.―respondo con desgana, él suspira.

―¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres recuperar la relación que tenían antes de que todo esto pasará?―yo suspiro.

―Más que quererlo, deseo que todo regrese a como era antes, pero ya no puedo regresar el tiempo.―digo con nostalgia.

―Pero puedes intentar retomarlas y podrían llegar a ser incluso mejor que antes.―dice intentando convencerme, suspiro y asiento.

―Esa es la cuestión, Alec. "Podría" pero no hay nada seguro, no creo que si no funcionan me tiraría a llorar, ahora me siento más fuerte que antes, pero no quiero pasar por eso. Prefiero evitarme un trago amargo.―digo con sinceridad.

 **….**

Después de la consulta me siento un poco más calmada que las últimas semanas, era liberador estar en esas sesiones.

Al llegar a casa mi padre sale al trabajo pues le toca el turno de noche, así que nos quedamos solo René y yo, es tan raro verla en esta casa, verla tan cómoda aquí, ella que siempre detesto Forks y odio la calma de esté lugar, simplemente es raro.

―¿Pido comida china?―pregunta, yo no tengo especialmente ganas de eso, pero ella no sabe nada de comida así que es eso o hacer algo yo misma, ¿Hace cuanto no cocino algo? Más de un año, suspiro en realidad esa es una de mis actividades favoritas, podría retomarlo.

―Puedo preparar algo.―ofrezco sin mirarla, ella me mira un segundo, finalmente sonríe y asiente. Me levanto y reviso el refrigerador, no hay muchas cosas, no me sorprende, Charlie no era precisamente un amo de casa y René lo era aun menos que él.

―¿Podemos ir al súper?―pregunto cerrando la puerta del refrigerador, ella me mira y asiente.

―Claro, vamos.―saca las llaves del coche que hasta ahora Charlie había usado, esto me parece muy extraño, algo me esconden y quiero saber que es.

Mientras vamos al super hago una lista en mi mente sobre lo que debo comprar, necesito pasta, carne molida, vegetales y salsa de tomate. Al llegar salimos y tomamos un carrito, caminando por los pasillos elijo lo que necesito, ella solo camina a mi lado, llevando las cosas que cree podemos llegar a necesitar.

―Bella antes de que todo pasará, Charlie me contó sobre un chico.―me quedo pálida y tiesa en donde estoy, no quiero hablar de él en absoluto.―Edward, me parece que ese es su nombre.―dice con una sonrisa, yo la miro con el ceño fruncido, ¿Edward?

―¿Qué quieres que te diga? Lo conociste cuando fue a verme cuando desperté.―dije como si nada intentando saltar la pregunta como si fuera un obstáculo y seguir mi vida sin volver a hablar de ninguno de ellos.

―Sí, pero no lo suficiente y por lo que me contaba Charlie, eran muy unidos.―dijo caminando a mi lado, yo asentí.

―Éramos, tú lo has dicho.―respondo con amargura, ella suspira y parece por fin entender que no quiero hablar del tema.

―Claro.―dice bajito y quita la mirada, seguimos nuestro camino y entonces sus ojos se iluminan.―¿Recuerdas a Jacob?―pregunta mirándome intensamente, yo asiento, Jacob era algo así como mi mejor amigo en Phoenix, era dulce, tierno, protector. Adoraba a Jacob desde que era una niña y llegue a ese lugar donde no conocía a nadie. Una sonrisa adorno mi rostro ¿hace cuanto qué no sonreía así?

―Sí, lo recuerdo.―digo bajito, ella sonríe emocionada.

―Pues llamo preguntando por ti.―dijo como si fuera una adolescente emocionada porque su mejor amiga está por tener su primera cita. Yo solo la miro esperando mayor información.―Le dije que estabas en casa y que estarías con nosotros un tiempo, quiere verte.―dijo con esa enorme sonrisa que empezaba a asustarme, asiento.

―Me gustaría verlo.―digo pensativa, sus ojos brillan.

―Puedes llamarlo y quedar para salir.

―Mamá ¿Por qué siento como si quisieras emparejarme con Jacob?―pregunto sinceramente, ella se sonroja.

―Sabes que siempre me gusto Jacob para ti, pero ahora no es eso, si no que creo que necesitas un amigo y él te quiere mucho.―explica, asiento pero no sé porque desconfió de sus palabras.

Mientras caminamos a los vegetales recuerdo las palabras de Alec está mañana, tomo una bolsa y pongo unas zanahorias en ella, mientras mi madre elije unos tomates.

―¿Cómo decidieron enviarme a esa clínica?―pregunto, ella se detiene y me mira sin expresión, está asustada, la conozco bien.―No quiero el rollo de que era para mi propio bien. Me refiero a que si ustedes solos encontraron la clínica y todo eso, y simplemente me enviaron o si buscaron la ayuda de un profesional para decidirlo.―ella asiente y mira los tomates como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo.

―Cuando tu padre me hablo sobre lo que estaba pasando, busque algunas opciones y la clínica era de las mejores.―se me seca la boca.―Pero cuando tuvimos que decidir, hablamos con un psicólogo, él hablo con todas las personas cercanas a ti, tus amigos y tu familia, quería hablar con el chico con quien estabas saliendo pero él desapareció así que no pudimos contactarlo. Al final después de toda la investigación dijo que lo mejor era mantenerte en la clínica al menos por un año.―dijo tan rápido que me fue difícil de comprender pero entendí la mayor parte.

―¿Por qué no hablo conmigo? Debió hacerlo.―digo un tanto indignada, decidió eso por las palabras de otras personas pero no las mías.

―No lo sé.―dijo avergonzada.―En ese momento lo único que quería era ayudarte y creí que era lo mejor, que eso te ayudaría más que nosotros.―dijo bajando la mirada, ahí me di cuenta que tal vez ellos habían sufrido tanto como yo, el estar separados, suspiro y dejo el tema, aun no es momento de hablar tan a fondo, y cuando sea el día quiero que Charlie esté presente.

―Ya tengo todo.―digo mirándola, ella asiente y vamos a las cajas, de pronto sus ojos brillan y sale corriendo dejándome en la caja sola, empiezan a pasar las cosas y ella llega con un paquete de budín de chocolate, hacía mucho no comía uno de esos y en cuanto los vi se me hizo agua la boca.

―Recuerdo que amabas esto cuando eras una niña.―dijo sonriente, sonrió un poco.

―Es tu culpa por comer tanto cuando estabas embarazada.―digo en broma, ella sonríe, cuando pasa su mano por mi mejilla en gesto maternal, me doy cuenta que los necesito, aunque no lo acepte, los necesito tanto como los necesite antes. Miro esos ojos verdes tan diferentes a los míos y sonrió porque no puedo hacer otra cosa, es mi madre, no puedo odiarla. No puedo odiarlos, a ellos no.

El resto del mundo se puede ir al diablo, pero ellos son mi todo ahora, mi familia. Sé que tarde o temprano René volverá a irse porque odia quedarse en un lugar y tal vez Charlie quede triste de nuevo, pero mientras estuviéramos juntos quería disfrutar a la familia que no pude tener cuando era una niña, quiero ver a mis padres convivir y cuidar de mí, lo necesito más de lo que he de admitir algún día.

* * *

 **Hola a todas, estamos de vuelta *-***

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR**

 **Para las nuevas esta es la secuela de "PERFECTA" ;)**

 **¿Les ha gustado este inicio?**

 **ACTUALIZACIONES MARTES Y VIERNES :3**


	2. Sonríe

**" _Sonríe"_**

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Al día siguiente mi padre estuvo todo el día con nosotras y salimos al centro, ellos querían comprar cosas para mi habitación, decían que debía cambiarla por algo para mi edad. Yo los dejaba jugar a comprar como niños, mientras yo tomaba algunas cosas, como cobijas y almohadas nuevas, quería borrar cualquier recuerdo que quedará sobre Robert y Edward.

Al regresar a la casa, mi padre me ayudo a sacar los muebles para poder pintar el cuarto, nos pusimos ropa que pudiéramos manchar y nos pusimos a pintar, todo quedo en colores claros y cálidos. Yo estaba pintando la orilla de la ventana mientras ellos se encargaban de la pared más grande, me detuve a verlos, estaban jugando entre ellos, pintándose el rostro y jugando como si fueran un par de novios, eso me tenía tan alterada.

No me molestaría si ellos quisieran retomar las cosas en su relación, lo que me alteraba era que me dejaran fuera, ellos disfrutando eso de estar juntos de nuevo mientras yo admiraba desde afuera sin que ellos se dignaran a contarme las cosas. Quería saber la verdad y quería saber ¿En qué momento paso?, ¿Qué había pasado con Phil?, ¿Cómo paso?

Suspire y seguí pintando, tal vez debía darles tiempo, había aprendido en mis terapias que las personas necesitaban tiempo cuando no estaban seguras de cómo explicar las cosas, yo había pasado semanas sin decir gran cosa en mis sesiones, así que les daría tiempo. Solo esperaba que ellos no estuvieran durmiendo juntos porque no quería quedar traumada y entonces sí terminar en un psiquiátrico, me reí bajito y de pronto el resto del ruido se detuvo, levante la mirada y me encontré con un par de miradas sobre mí, ambos me miraban con tanto amor que mi cuerpo se erizo.

―¿Qué?―pregunte confundida, mi padre sonrió.

―Estás sonriendo.―respondió casi como si fuera un milagro, asentí y no dije nada más, en cierto punto entendía su alegría de verme así, tranquila y feliz, aunque dudaba mucho estar completamente feliz.

 **…**

―Hable con mis padres.―comente con voz neutra, Alec me miraba curioso, suspire pesadamente.―Sobre lo que me preguntaste la última vez.―explique, él asiente.

―¿Qué te dijeron?―pregunto mirándome a los ojos, por un momento me detuve en esos ojos azules que me atraían como abejas a la miel, me sentía una polilla atraída a la luz, sin duda debía evitar verlo a los ojos, así que corrí la mirada.

―Mi madre dice que hablaron con un psicólogo, ellos y las personas cercanas a mí.―dije aun frustrada por esa idea, sigo pensando que debió hablar conmigo antes.―Sigo sin entender cómo pudo armar todo un plan para mí sin hablar conmigo.

―Esa medida es muy rara en realidad.―acepta.―La he visto anteriormente pero siempre debe hacerse una consulta con la persona especifica.―dijo con el ceño fruncido.―Y por lo que sé no hablo contigo en ningún momento.

―Ni siquiera conozco al psicólogo, no sé si es hombre o mujer, ni donde trabaja, no sé nada de él. ―él suspiró.―Pero al menos enterarme que mis padres no fueron del todo responsables en esa idea me hizo ver las cosas diferente.

―¿De qué manera?

―Pues cuando hablaba con mi madre me di cuenta que ella también se entristecía al recordar mi ida, ellos sufrieron igual que yo.―dije bajito.

―Eso quiere decir que ya no piensas que no les importas.―dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, asentí levemente.

―Creo que creyeron en verdad que eso era lo mejor, aunque aun siento cierta molestia porque no investigaron más, entiendo que ellos no saben nada sobre temas así, solo actuaron como creyeron sería mejor para mí.

―Los padres buscan lo mejor para sus hijos, Bella. No siempre de la mejor manera, pero al final no buscan dañarte.―asentí.―Ahora háblame de ti ¿Cómo estás tú?

―Bien, supongo.―dije encogiéndome de hombros.―Aun no he visto a nadie nuevo. Pero supongo que tarde o temprano tendré que verlos de nuevo.―dije ansiosa.

―¿Quieres verlos?―pregunto anotando más cosas en su libreta.

―No.―dije firme, Alec levanto la mirada y frunció el ceño.

―¿Por qué no?―pregunto confundido.

―Ya no los veo como mis amigos o como alguien con quien quisiera tener algún tipo de relación.―dije seria.

―¿A qué se debe el cambio?―pregunto mirándome fijamente, sentía su mirada sobre mí y quería más que nada girarme y perderme en esos ojos brillantes pero me resistí.

―En la clínica yo no podía salir y durante el primer mes no podía tener vistas ni nada por el estilo, nada de comunicación fuera de la clínica.―comencé.―Pero después me dejaron recibir cartas o llamadas semanales, mis padres llamaban al menos, pero ellos…Edward envió cartas por dos meses, me contaba su vida y todo lo que me extrañaba.―mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.―Me repetía que me quería pero entonces las cartas dejaron de aparecer. Tenía que ver como cada semana todas recibían al menos eso y yo no tenía nada. Incluso ahora que salí él no ha venido a verme o una llamada al menos.―dije dolida.

―¿Quién es Edward?―pregunto, lo mire a los ojos, los míos estaban llenos de lágrimas y los suyos parecían tristes, no quería su lastima.

―Esa es la cuestión. ―dije mirando a otro lado mientras mis lágrimas caían poco a poco. ―Ya no sé quien es Edward. ―de pronto su mano tomo la mía y sentía algo que no sentía hacía mucho tiempo, esa corriente eléctrica que solía disfrutar cuando Edward tomaba mi mano, solté su agarre asustada, él me miro confundido pero no hizo nada por tomar mi mano de nuevo.

―¿Quién solía ser Edward? ―replanteó su pregunta, yo suspiré y me encogí de hombros.

―Éramos mejores amigos, antes de que todo pasara, antes de que comenzara a salir con su hermano.

―¿Quién es su hermano?―pregunto, sabía que intentaba alejarme de las lágrimas pero pensar en Robert solo me encogió el corazón aun más.

―Se llama Robert.―dije mirando mis manos, él asintió.

―Aun sientes algo por ellos.―dijo, no como pregunta, más bien como una afirmación, me gire a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

―Odio.―respondí firme, él suspiro y asintió.

―Solo puedes odiar a alguien a quien solías amar.―dijo anotando cosas en su libreta, fruncí aun más el ceño, sabía que había amado a Edward como mi mejor amigo pero nunca me detuve a pensar si había amado a Robert.

Al salir de la sesión mis ojos estaban levemente hinchados y Alec intento ayudarme a calmarme pero le dije que lo dejará, ya me había pasado antes y que estaría bien, cuando se acerco a mí y tomo mis manos sentí esa electricidad de nuevo por un momento quise alejarme pero tal vez era masoquista porque así como odiaba esa sensación también la amaba así que lo deje que me consolara.

―No dejes que eso te derribe de nuevo.―dijo mirándome con intensidad, ahí estaba otra vez perdida en su mirada tan azul como el cielo.―Sonríe Bella.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**

 **Gracias por todos sus comentarios hasta ahora :)**

 **Solo quería aclarar porque en algunos comentarios hablaban de Jacob, él no va a ser muy importante en la historia, así que no meteremos a más hombres a la vida de Bella, bueno Alec es el último pero ya me entenderán más adelante :)**

 **Dejen todas sus dudas, intentaré responderlas en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Aunque como este capítulo es pequeño creo que debería subir otro hoy, lo pensaré y si es así en unas horas lo sabrán ;)**

 **ACTUALIZACIONES MARTES Y VIERNES :3**


	3. Tú de nuevo

**_Tú de nuevo._**

 ** _Bella Pov_**

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que regrese, ya estaban por cumplirse 4 meses, en unos días haría mi examen para entrar a la facultad de psicología, durante años me dije que quería más que nada en el mundo irme a pedagogía pero después de todo lo que pase me di cuenta que había más de una forma de ayudar a la gente y una de ellas era la psicología, yo sabía lo buena que podía llegar a ser, así también podría ayudar a chicas como yo que intentan superar las adversidades.

Ya había restablecido lo mejor que podía mi relación con mis padres, ellos se habían vuelto mi apoyo en estos meses pero ahora enfrentaba algo nuevo, ellos no querían dejarme ir a la Universidad, al menos no a Yale, ellos estaban de acuerdo con que fuera a la Universidad de Seattle porque estaba cerca pero yo me negaba a quedarme ahí, Yale era una Universidad grandiosa, siempre quise ir ahí.

Así que recurrí a la única persona en el mundo que podría ayudarme, Alec.

―Ah ¿quieres que convenza a tus padres de que te dejen ir hasta Yale?―pregunto mirándome con esos ojos brillantes a los que me había vuelto adicta, le sonreí y asentí.

―Sí, ellos quieren que me quede aquí en Seattle y yo no quiero. Tal vez si tú les dices que puedo cuidarme solita te hagan caso.―rogué con los ojos del gato con botas, él me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Creo, Señorita Swan, que usted se aprovecha de mí.―respondió con una sonrisa, ahí supe que tenía la partida ganada.―Hablaré con ellos, no prometo nada pero haré lo que pueda.―comento con un guiño, sonreí emocionada.

―Los llamaré.―respondí emocionada, salí de la oficina y fui a donde ellos estaban sentados, entraron a hablar con Alec mientras yo me quedaba en la sala de espera, tenía todas mis esperanzas en él, así que rogaba le hicieran caso.

Pasaron 20 minutos, los 20 minutos más largos de mi vida, entonces salieron los tres, Alec me guiño un ojo y no pude evitar sonrojarme y sonreír, él se había vuelto más que mi psicólogo, mi amigo, era la persona que conocía mejor mis secretos y miedos así que con él sentía que podía ser completamente franca.

―¿Y bien?―pregunte mirando a mis padres, Charlie suspiro.

―Puedes ir…―antes de que terminara de hablar me lance a sus brazos.

―Gracias.―respondí emocionada.

―No es nada, cariño. Pero eso sí, tienes que venir a vernos al menos cada dos meses y si en algún momento creemos que ese lugar no es bueno para ti, tendrás que volver ¿de acuerdo?―asentí con euforia y los abrace de nuevo.―Ahora te esperamos abajo.―dijo con una sonrisa mientras iban por el auto, yo espere a que se alejaran y entonces me acerque a Alec y me lance a sus brazos, colgándome de su cuello, él se sorprendió pero rápidamente me correspondió el abrazo.

―¡Gracias! ¡Eres el mejor!―exclamé feliz, él me regalo una sonrisa hermosa y una mirada brillante.―Te debo una.―añadí soltándome de él, me acerque y deje un beso en su mejilla para después alejarme rumbo a la salida.

Estaba feliz, ahora solo debía presentar mi examen y esperar entrar a la facultad. Así que las siguientes semanas las pase metida en libros y estudios, estaba más que preparada para hacer ese examen, ese fin de semana tome un vuelo desde Forks Washington hasta New Haven Connecticut.

Había reservado una habitación por un par de días para poder presentar mi examen y recibir mis resultados, si entraba me quedaría el verano aquí para poder acomodar mis horarios y mi residencia, sino volvería a Forks e intentaría en otro lugar.

No quería decepcionarme a mí misma, yo sabía que podía pero había una pequeña voz en mi cabeza que repetía _"No puedes"_ , aun intentaba callarla, Alec me ayudaba en ello, hablar con él callaba esa estúpida voz. Temía que al venir aquí y dejará de tener mis sesiones con Alec esa voz se volviera fuerte y después fuera imposible silenciarla, solo por eso me habría quedado en Seattle pero algo que Alec me hizo entender es que no podía depender de otras personas, yo podía callar esa voz si quería, él solo me dejaba hablar, pero era yo la que tenía que superaba todo. Yo era más fuerte que la voz.

Mientras iba caminando por el campus rumbo al edificio de psicología donde haría mi examen, vi a muchas personas ir hasta ahí también, yo iba a paso lento a comparación, pero no quería correr, no podía. Al entrar todo era silencioso, mi primer examen para entrar no era parecido a esto. Tal vez lo hacían diferente para los que salían de la preparatoria y los que entraban mucho después.

Al salir del examen me sentía con un peso menos, iba a entrar, eso lo tenía seguro, no había forma en que me hubiera equivocado en más de 10 preguntas. Mientras caminaba por las calles del campus decidí llamar a Alec, le había prometido que le llamaría en cuanto saliera del examen, él me había ayudado a estudiar un poco, aunque sentía que me aprovechaba de su tiempo con mis preguntas.

Estaba marcando su número cuando choque con alguien, el hombre se giro a disculparse, mi cuerpo entero se tenso, me gire lentamente y me encontré con el dueño de mis pesadillas, ahí frente a mí tenía a Edward Cullen, completamente cambiado pero al final esa mirada jamás la olvidaría.

―Lo sient…―pero entonces él noto quien era yo, sus ojos al igual que los míos quedaron prendados, estábamos ahí en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos.―Bella.―exclamó con voz suave, casi en un susurro, mi cuerpo seguía tan tenso como si acabara de ver un fantasma.

―Edward.―respondí en voz más seria de lo que esperaba, él me miro fijamente y de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de culpa.

―Yo iba a ir a verte en unos días…―comenzó a explicar, pero mientras él hablaba yo baje la mirada a la persona a su lado, era una chica pequeña, pelirroja, ojos verdes, hermosa. Baje un poco más y vi sus manos entrelazadas, fue como una cachetada en la cara, levante la mirada hasta él y lo vi tragar en seco.

―Entiendo.―dije con la voz rota, podía enfrentarme a él, pero no a eso, no a verlo con alguien más. Me di la vuelta y camine lejos de él, no quería que corriera y me abrazara, tampoco lo esperaba, así que no me detuve ni cuando grito mi nombre, ahora mismo me daba cuenta que al venir a esta Universidad pasaría por cosas así todo el tiempo, tendría que verlo a diario con ella.

Al llegar a mi hotel llore como una niña, no estaba lista para algo así, no aun. Llore hasta que mis ojos se secaron. Salí al balcón de la habitación y mire la ciudad de noche. Sentía una opresión en el corazón y dolía pero me di cuenta que tal vez era más fuerte ahora, antes no habría podido levantarme del suelo yo sola, habría necesitado de alguien para poder a salir a la calle, pero ahora yo era fuerte.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**

 **Cómo el viernes no pude hoy sí así que doble actualización ;)**

 **ACTUALIZACIONES MARTES Y VIERNES :)**


	4. Buenas y malas noticias

**_Buenas y malas noticias._**

 ** _Bella Pov_**

Marque el número de Alec pues había olvidado por completo que debía llamarlo, suspire y espere a que el teléfono sonara.

―Hola.―su voz sonaba ronca y me golpee mentalmente, debí pensar en la hora.

―Hola.―respondí con voz bajita y llena de culpa.―Siento haberte despertado.―añadí mordiendo mi labio.

―¿Bella?―pregunto confundido, en serio tenía sueño pesado.―No te preocupes, cariño. ¿Cómo te fue?―no me paso desapercibido el _cariño_ , él nunca me había llamado así, fruncí el ceño pero no le di importancia.

―Muy bien.―respondí con una sonrisa, dejando de lado el ver a Edward todo había estado bien.―Creo que entré.―continué emocionada.

―Me alegro, nena. Excepto porque no volveré a verte.―confesó con cierta nostalgia, fruncí el ceño, al parecer el sueño lo hacía decir locuras.

―Nos veremos cuando vaya a ver a mis padres.―apunté sin saber porque le daba esperanzas de volver a vernos.―Te dejaré dormir porque ya es tarde y mañana debo ir por mis resultados, buenas noches, Alec.―me despedí con voz suave.

―Buenas noches, Bella.

 **...**

Al día siguiente mis piernas temblaban mientras iba al campus, lo último que quería era verlo, esperaba que no viniera hoy, que se perdiera con esa horrible pelirroja por otro lado, pero que no estuviera aquí.

Entre al área de psicología y me acerque a la recepción.

―Buenos días.―salude al chico sentado tras el mostrador, tenía el cabello largo y ondulado, tenía un toque de chico despreocupado, sin duda él no era mucho mayor que yo, tal vez trabajaba aquí para conseguir dinero.

―Hola.―saludo con una sonrisa, le sonreí de vuelta.

―Vengo a recoger los resultados de los exámenes de admisión.―dije nerviosa, él sonrió y asintió, tomo un montón de folders tras él y me miro de nuevo con sus ojos llenos de alegría, quisiera tener esa mirada y esa paz interior.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre?―preguntó sonriéndome.

―Isabella Swan.―él asintió y comenzó a buscar entre los folders el que tenía mi nombre, lo encontró y me lo tendió.

―Puedes llevártelo, solo tienes que firmar aquí.―dijo entregándome unos papeles, firme rápidamente y le agradecí para después salir de la recepción y caminar hasta la entrada del edificio. Suspire y lentamente abrí el folder, pase las hojas y el final en letras rojas había decía _**"ACEPTADA"**_ grite emocionada sin darme cuenta. Había entrado, estaba dentro, estaba feliz.

Salí de ahí marque el numero de mis padres.

―Bella.―contesto mi padre de inmediato, yo no podía borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

―Papá ¿Mamá está contigo?―pregunte rápidamente.

―Sí, está aquí.―respondió sin entender.

―Pon el altavoz.―escuche ruidos al otro lado y después su voz de nuevo.

―Listo, ya estás en altavoz ahora sí ¿Qué pasa?―pregunto confundido.

―¡ENTRE!―grite emocionada, escuche los gritos de felicidad al otro lado y mi madre felicitándome emocionada, estaba feliz, fuera de mí, había entrado.

―Felicidades Bella.

Después de muchos gritos y completa felicidad, por fin termine la llamada y fui a mi hotel, pero mientras caminaba llame a Alec, él merecía saber la noticia también.

―Hola.―contesto en un tono más decente y normal que el de ayer, ¿recordaría que me llamo _cariño_ y _nena_?

―Hola.―dije sonriente.

―Bella ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya te dieron los resultados?

―Bien y sí, ya tengo mis resultados.―respondí emocionada.

―¿Y bien?―pregunto ansioso, me reí bajito.

―Me aceptaron.―confirmé emocionada.

―¡Oh Bella! ¡Felicidades!―su voz estaba llena de orgullo y felicidad.

―Gracias. Estoy muy feliz, en un mes por fin iniciare mi carrera, no podía imaginar nada mejor.―dije feliz, vi una cafetería abierta y decidí comprarme un café.―Dame un minuto.―le dije a Alec mientras ordenaba el café.―Me das un capuchino descafeinado por favor.―la chica del mostrador asintió y rápidamente anoto mi orden pasándola a la otra chica que estaba preparando cafés, entonces esos ojos verdes se toparon los míos, era la chica que estaba ayer con Edward.

Ella también me reconoció, maldita la hora en que decidí entrar aquí.

―¿Eres Bella?―pregunto mirándome con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro, la odiaba demasiado.

―Sí, soy yo.―respondí sin emoción, solo quería mi café e irme de aquí.

―Es un gusto conocerte, Edward me hablo de ti.―añadió con esa sonrisa ¿acaso no veía mi odio irradiar de mis ojos?―Soy Charlotte, su novia.―como si un corazón no pudiera estar más roto, esas dos palabras terminaron conmigo. _"Su novia",_ por eso me olvidó, por eso las cartas dejaron de ser enviadas, por eso no había ido a verme, ahora había otra en su vida y yo al final era solo la amiga enferma, aun así evite que las lágrimas se apoderaran de mí. No frente a ella.

―Un gusto, Charlotte.―respondí tomando mi café, ella sonrió.

―¿Estudiarías aquí después del verano? Porque si es así podríamos salir, tú, yo, Edward, Jasper y Alice.―¡¿ALICE?! ¡¿ALICE?! ¿Ella también era parte de todo esto? Me sentía traicionada, ella ni siquiera se había comunicado conmigo desde que entre en coma, al parecer habían encontrado quien llenará mi lugar.

―Lo pensaré.―dije para decirle que ni loca saldría con ellos.

―Edward sí pensaba ir a verte en vacaciones.―exclamó mirándome fijamente ¡Solo dame mi café!―Pero los estudios no lo habían dejado y…

―No te preocupes. No tienes que darme explicaciones, Edward puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida.―respondí molesta, quería mi café y ya. No quería una plática de lo que Edward había hecho mientras yo sufría en aquel lugar.

―Oh claro.―suspiró bajando la mirada, me tendió mi café y lo tome agradecida de poder irme, me sentí mal por ella, después de todo ella no tenía culpa alguna, los que me buscaron remplazo fueron ellos, ella solo estaba ahí por casualidad.

―Ah gracias. Espero verte otra vez.―añadí intentando ser educada, ella sonrió y asintió.

―Podríamos hablar sobre Edward.―respondió guiñándome un ojo, sonreí y asentí aunque sabía que no era verdad, aunque ella no tuviera culpas yo no podía ser amiga de la novia de Edward, no podía.

Salí del lugar y camine por las calles, entonces recordé que Alec se había quedado colgado, rápidamente marque su número de nuevo.

―Lo siento.―me disculpé antes de que hablará.

―Me preocupe, lo último que escuche fue una voz chillona diciendo "¿Eres Bella?" casi me da un ataque de pánico, Isabella. Se supone que allí nadie te conoce y alguna loca con voz horrible te hablo…―comenzó a hablar tan rápido que en sus palabras incluso a mí me daba miedo la situación.

―Alec, cálmate.―respondí intentando tranquilizarlo.―No la conozco en realidad. Es…es la novia de Edward.―añadí con el corazón roto.

―Oh.―fue lo único que dijo.―¿Cómo estás?―pregunto ahora no sabía si por su lado profesional o porque era mi amigo.

―Me dolió enterarme así pero estoy bien.―respondí meditando las cosas.―Quiero decir, no me tire al suelo a llorar y definitivamente no voy a recaer en mis viejos hábitos.―él suspiro tranquilo.

―Ahora eres fuerte, Bella.―confirmó y me imagine que sonreía.

―Gracias a ti.―respondí mientras caminaba directo a mi hotel.

―Oh no. Yo no hice nada, tú sola lograste salir adelante.―me hizo sonrojar.―Ahora ¿cómo vas a festejar el haber entrado en la Universidad?―pregunto.

―No lo sé. Tal vez regrese un par de días a Forks para recoger unas cosas, podría festejar entonces.―dije entrando a mi hotel.

―¿Me invitarás a festejar contigo?―pregunto, me lo imaginaba sentado frente a su escritorio con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

―Tú deberías invitarme a festejar en realidad.―dije y cuando procese lo que acababa de decir me sonroje completamente, prácticamente estaba coqueteando con él.

―Oh pues encantado.―dijo sin inmutarse por mi descaro.―Te invito a cenar el sábado.―dijo tranquilamente, yo mordí mi labio, se suponía que no debía salir con mi psicólogo, era un código de ética o algo así, él pareció entender mi silencio.―Se supone que no deberíamos salir fuera de las sesiones pero ya que te irás ya no seré tu psicólogo así que puedo invitarte a cenar.―dijo tranquilamente, suspire y acepte, una cena nada más.

―Entonces ahí estaré.―Al colgar me quede pensativa y me di cuenta de una cosa ¡TENÍA UNA CITA CON ALEC!

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**

 **Recuerden que fue doble actualización así que si llegaste directo a este capítulo el anterior también es nuevo :)**

 **ACTUALIZACIONES MARTES Y VIERNES :3**

 **Respondiendo a algunas preguntas, sí Robert volverá y se explicará que hizo en ese tiempo, pero aun falta para eso.**

 **Algo entre Alec y Bella, creo que deberán descubrirlo a lo largo de la novela.**

 **Y Edward y sus cartas, bueno también tendrán que descubrirlo porque si les digo les arruino la trama jajajaja.**

 **Gracias por sus RR, favoritos y follows :3**


	5. Señores Black

**_Señores Black_**

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Era hora de regresar a Forks, me había dicho que no regresaría si entraba pero tenía muchas cosas que traer conmigo y aun no tenía un lugar fijo así que volvería y arreglaría todo desde ahí. Estaba sentada en el avión, habíamos despegado hacía unos minutos, ahora estaba escuchando música en mi celular, me levante para ir al baño y mientras caminaba choque con un hombre, alto, moreno, cabello negro, espalda ancha, él se giro y sonrió disculpándose rápidamente y entonces lo vi a la cara.

―¡Jake!―grite emocionada, él sonrió al notar quien era y me atrajo a su pecho para abrazarme con fuerza, un típico abrazo de Jake.―¿Qué haces en un vuelo a Forks?―pregunte cuando nos separamos, él sonrió.

―Bueno tenía pensado venir a verte hacía unas semanas pero René me contó que irías a la Universidad para tu examen y estabas estudiando a marchas de 8 horas así que decidí venir hasta que estuvieras libre.―explico rápidamente, me pregunté si él sabía lo que pasó conmigo en los últimos dos años, aunque conociendo a René claro que lo sabía.

―Me alegro de verte, tenía mucho tiempo sin verte.―respondí sonriente.

―Te extrañe mucho, pequeña.―su voz era dulce, con su mano acomodo mi mi cabello, sonreí y me sonroje un poco.―¿En dónde estás sentada?―pregunto interesado, yo señale mi lugar a lo lejos, en el área económica.―Ven conmigo.―dijo tomando mi mano, comenzamos a caminar y vi que me llevaba al área VIP.

―Jake, no podemos ir ahí.―comenté intentando detenerlo, pero él siguió con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.―Jake.―reclamé pero ya era tarde, estábamos dentro.

―Señor Black.―lo saludo una de las aeromozas, yo la mire confundida ¿Señor Black? Él solo asintió y me jalo hasta un par de asientos.―¿Señorita…?―preguntó la misma mujer mirándome, estaba por responder cuando Jake se me adelanto.

―Señora Black.―respondió él, mis ojos se abrieron como platos ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Señora qué? La mujer sonrió pero parecía decepcionada.

―Señora Black, ¿Necesitan algo?―pregunto con completa educación, yo negué y Jake me miro sonriente.

―Estamos bien.―respondió finalmente. Una vez se fue la mujer lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Qué fue eso exactamente?―pregunte un poco molesta y confundida.

―¿Una forma de desalentar a una mujer demasiado insistente?―pregunto con sus ojos brillantes y traviesos, levante una ceja sin creerle nada.―No te enojes, Bells.―añadió mirándome con un tierno puchero.

―Había olvidado tus métodos de chantaje.―respondí intentando no reírme, él sonrió sabía que había ganado.―¿Qué has hecho en estos años?―pregunte, era raro verlo en el área VIP y más que lo trataran de Señor, parecía que habían pasado décadas desde la última vez que nos vimos.

―Bueno mi abuelo murió hace poco y dejo una gran herencia y sus empresas.―comenzó a explicar, asentí interesada.―Yo no lo conocía en absoluto, de hecho me entere que aun vivía porque nos llamaron para leer el testamento.―continuó aún sonriente, esa era una de las características principales de Jake, siempre tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.―Fue una gran sorpresa que dejara todo a su primer nieto.―dijo mirando al frente.―Incluso mi padre estaba sorprendido, así que de un día para otro me volví dueño de una gran empresa y una gran herencia.

―Oh.―exclamé sorprendida.―Por eso ahora eres el "Señor Black"―complemente sonriente, él sonrió también.

―Odio que me llamen así, pero suena elegante ¿Ah qué sí?―pregunto divertido, sonreí y asentí.

―¿Y qué hace esa empresa exactamente, Señor Black?―pregunte sonriente.

―Bueno, Señora Black.―dijo divertido.―Es una agencia automotriz, hacemos autos de lujo.―se veía la emoción en sus ojos al hablar de ello, Jake siempre había amado todo lo que tuviera que ver con los autos.

―Así que tú sueño de tener tu propio taller se cumplió.―dije sonriente, él asintió.―¿Eso quiere decir que dejaste la Universidad?―pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

―No, estoy estudiando negocios internacionales para poder llevar la empresa de la mejor manera, sería una pena perder el patrimonio de mi abuelo por dedicarme a gastar la herencia y llevar su imperio a la ruina.―dijo ahora serio, asentí.

―Me alegro de que sigas en la escuela.―él sonrió.

―¿Y tú mi querida, Señora? ¿Qué ha pasado en tu vida?―pregunto, yo suspire, al contrario de su buena suerte yo tenía una vida horrible.

―Pues entre a la Universidad, en la facultad de Psicología.―murmure sonriente, él sonrió también.

―Me alegro, eso tenemos que festejarlo.―dijo y levanto la mano llamando a la azafata.―Dos copas de Champaña, por favor.―dijo con un tono muy raro en él, serio y educado.

―Ahora mismo, Señor Black.―en menos de dos minutos teníamos las copas con nosotros, él me dio una y me dedico una sonrisa.

―Oh, gracias pero yo no tomo.―respondí mordiendo mi labio.

―Será solo un trago, lo prometo.―dijo sonriente y travieso como siempre, amaba hacer la sensación de hacer lo prohibido supongo.

―Bien, pero te advierto que después de una copa caeré dormida por horas.―dije tomando la copa de sus manos, él sonrió.

―Puedes dormir en mi pecho las horas que quieras, nena.―sonreí y me sonroje, mire por el rabillo del ojo a la azafata completamente enternecida.―Por que la hermosa Isabella…Black entro a la Universidad. ―me reí ante su intento de brindis y choque mi copa con la suya. Tome un trago pequeño y él también. Cuando terminamos las copas, la azafata se las llevo y yo comencé a dormitar. ―¿Tienes sueño, princesa? ―asentí con los ojos cerrados, él me atrajo a su pecho con delicadeza y beso mi frente. ―Duerme, estaré aquí para cuidar tu sueño. ―me acomode en su pecho y poco a poco me quede dormida, ahora podía dormir en público, ya no hablaba dormida, creo que deje de soñar dormida así como deje de hacerlo despierta.

 **_Pov**

―Disculpe Señorita, la pareja de adelante ¿Quiénes son?―pregunté con el ceño fruncido, aunque yo sabía perfectamente quien era ella, la azafata sonrió enternecida.

―Los Señores Black. Son una pareja adorable ¿verdad?―preguntó emocionada, mi ceño se frunció aun más ¿Señores Black? Mis puños se cerraron con fuerza, malditos celos que salían siempre que se trataba de ella, mi mirada no podía quitarse de ella, recostada sobre el pecho de ese tipo que la miraba como si fuera la mujer más bella sobre la Tierra, aunque Isabella siempre fue así de hermosa cuando dormía tenía cierto encanto, como de una ninfa atrapando a los mortales en su corazón de cristal.

Mi dulce Isabella con corazón de cristal, si supieras lo que guardo en mi corazón ¿Qué pensarías de mí? ¿Sería tan malo que lo supieras? ¿Me dejarías sufrir bajo la lluvia? Oh mi dulce Isabella.

* * *

 **Bueno espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**

 **¿Quién creen que es?**

 **Y antes de que se hagan ilusiones con Jake, aclaro de nuevo que él no tendrá nada con Bella, solo son amigos que se reencontraron.**

 ** _SerenitySey;_ Espero te guste está segunda parte tanto como la primera :3**

 ** _BellaGreyHerondale;_ Edward va a recapacitar y será divertido jajajaja ame tu comentario jajajaja**

 _ **Anónimo**_ ** _;_ No le duele que tenga novia, bueno un poco quizás, pero más que nada le duele que se lo ocultara, eran amigos y la saco de su vida. **

**_Gis Cullen;_ Jajajajajaja tu comentario fue de mis favoritos jajajajaa en serio lo ame jajaajajaja. Ya todos pagaran sus errores *-***

 **Bueno también he visto que muchas se quejan de porqué Bella se queja de que Edward tenga novia, que ella eligió a Robert y todo eso. En realidad, si Edward hubiera querido estar con Bella creo que debería haberlo dicho, en primera, y en segunda, las personas que pasan por este tipo de problemas tienden a ver lo malo en todo, y Bella aun está recuperando su identidad y autoestima, así que encontrara lo malo entre lo bueno de alguna manera.**

 **Gracias por leer la historia y dejar sus comentarios :3**

 **Nos leemos el martes :)**


	6. Cambio de look

**_"Cambio de look"_**

 ** _Bella Pov_**

Al llegar a Forks mis padres estaban en el aeropuerto esperándome, mi mamá se emociono al verme llegar con Jacob, mi papá ni siquiera lo conocía, así que solo le dio una fría mirada. Mientras Jake y mi papá iban por las maletas yo esperaba con René en la salida, entonces vi a Esme y Carlisle con un chico, supongo que uno de sus hijos, era confuso desde aquí saber cuál de los dos era pues Esme lo abrazaba impidiéndome ver su rostro del todo, cuando lo soltó él sonreía con sinceridad mirando a Esme, mientras a mí se me corto la respiración, Robert estaba aquí.

―¿Podemos esperarlos en el auto?―pregunte girándome hacía mi madre rápidamente, ella frunció el ceño pero asintió, fuimos al auto pero ahí me tope con una pesadilla aun peor, Edward, estaba en el auto de Carlisle esperando supongo, a su lado estaba Charlotte, ambos platicaban con sonrisas en sus rostros, él acomodo un cabello suelto detrás de su oreja y lentamente comenzó a acercarse a su rostro, me gire antes de ver aquello, prefería cualquier otra cosa antes que presenciar su amor.

―Estás muy pálida.―murmuró mi madre tocando mi rostro, yo intente respirar tranquila pero estaba muy ansiosa, no esperaba que ellos dos estuvieran aquí al mismo tiempo.

―Estoy bien, solo me maree durante el vuelo.―mentí intentando sonreír.

―Pero te veías bien hace un momento.―respondió frunciendo el ceño aun más.―¿Tienes hambre? Podemos comprar algo de camino a casa.―añadió mirando mis ojos, ahí estaba de nuevo la desconfianza en su mirada.

―No tengo hambre ahora mismo.―confirmé un poco ofendida por sus insinuaciones.―Solo necesito dormir un rato y luego tal vez podemos ir a cenar.―murmuré tranquilamente, pero al nombrar la cena recordé mi cita con Alec y me sonroje un poco, ella me miro curiosa.

―¿Qué pasa?

―¿Podemos ir a comer solas tú y yo?―pregunte mordiéndome el labio, a decir verdad nunca pude tener una relación con mi madre en la que pudiera hablarle de chicos, tal vez porque cuando ellos empezaron a aparecer en mi vida ella estaba muy lejos, pero ahora mismo necesitaba hablar con ella.

―Oh.―suspiró sorprendida, pero rápidamente sonrió y asintió.―Claro que podemos, le diré a Charlie, iremos a dejar todo tu equipaje a casa y luego de un baño ambas iremos a comer ¿sí?―asentí y entonces Jacob y Charlie aparecieron.

―¿Jacob vienes con nosotros?―pregunto René con ojos brillantes, parecía que ella estaba enamorada de Jake.

―Oh no, René. Solo vine a despedirme, tengo una habitación en un hotel. También venía a invitar a Bella a cenar mañana.―comentó mirándome ahora a mí, yo mire sus ojos y sentí mis mejillas enrojecer, casi podía escuchar la emoción en la respiración de mi madre.

―Yo…no puedo mañana.―murmuré quitando la mirada, él sonrió y le resto importancia.

―Entonces ¿Qué te parece el viernes?―asentí con una sonrisa.

―Claro.―él sonrió aun más.―Te llamo para arreglarlo todo.―añadí mirando sus ojos, él asintió. Ya me había dado su número en el avión. Se acerco y dejo un rápido beso en mi mejilla.

―Te llamo mañana, hermosa.―se despidió con una sonrisa que me dejo sin aliento.

Durante las siguientes horas me dedique a arreglarme para salir con mi madre, Charlie dijo que iría a tomar unas cervezas con unos amigos de la Push mientras nosotras salíamos. Así que alrededor de las 4 de la tarde fuimos a comer ella y yo solas.

Ya sentadas en nuestra mesa nos dieron los menús, pedimos y esperamos a que la camarera se fuera para poder hablar.

―¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?―preguntó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, me pregunte si ahora sería un buen momento para preguntarle acerca de su relación con Charlie, suspire y decidí que ahora solo me dedicaría a lo que venía.

―Tengo una cita mañana.―respondí rápidamente, como quitar una bandita. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, supongo que esperaba que le hablara sobre Jacob.

―¿Con quién?―preguntó finalmente, suspire mirando el mantel como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, ¿Cómo se tomaría que saliera con mi ex psicólogo? Mordí mi labio y la mire de nuevo.

―Alec.―respondí esperando no notara mi nerviosismo.

―¡¿Tu psicólogo?!―preguntó mirándome como si estuviera loca, sentí las miradas sobre nosotras.

―¿Quieres bajar la voz?―mascullé mirándola fijamente, ella miro a su alrededor y se sonrojo un poco.

―Bella, eso no está bien. Se supone que ustedes solo tengan una relación profesional, no pueden tener una relación así.―estaba hablando en serio por lo que veía.

―Mamá, él ya no es mi psicólogo.―aclaré mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Por qué no?―preguntó aun seria.

―Porque en menos de dos semanas me iré a estudiar y no podre venir cada semana a verlo, así que termine las sesiones con él antes de irme a hacer mi examen.―respondí con simpleza, ella suspiro.

―No sé si eso sea correcto.―comentó mirándome confundida.―¿Él te gusta de esa manera?―preguntó interesada.

―Es…confuso. Por eso quería hablar contigo.―ella asintió. Entonces la camarera nos trajo la comida, en cuanto se fue continuamos con la charla.

―¿Qué pasa entonces entre ustedes?―pregunto mirándome fijamente.

―Pues, somos amigos.―comencé intentando explicar todo rápidamente.―Él me gusta en el sentido de que es un chico guapo pero no sé que tanto puede llegar a gustarme en serio. No solo como una cara bonita. Lo aprecio mucho, cuando hablo con él fuera de las consultas me siento libre de decir lo que sea y me encanta estar con él.―añadí imaginando todas esas veces que pasamos platicando de tonterías en las últimas semanas.

―Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?―pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

―Él sabe demasiado de mí.―murmuré bajando la mirada.―Sabe cosas que nadie más sabe y le temo a eso. ―sentía que a su lado yo era nada, él era un hombre con una carrera y una vida hecha, yo era una adolescente intentando ser adulta, sabía que no me echaría en cara mi pasado pero eso no me quitaba el miedo.

―Bella, cuando quieres comenzar una relación, lo mejor es no tener secretos y eso sería muy bueno entre ustedes, pues él ya sabe todo, no tienes que pasar por contarle lo malo de nuevo, ahora puedes vivir solo lo bueno a su lado.―al menos parecía más tranquila ahora.

―Ni siquiera estoy segura si él también cree que lo de mañana es una cita.―admití bajando la mirada a mi plato de comida.

―¿Por qué?―pregunto confundía.

―Pues, le llame para decirle que había entrado a la facultad, él dijo que si iba a festejarlo lo invitara a la celebración, le dije que él era quien debía invitarme a festejar y dijo que estaría encantado y me invito a cenar.―respondí rápidamente.

―Suena como una cita.―comentó, llevándose un bocado a la boca, me reí un poco.

―Iré mañana y haré como si solo fuera una cena entre amigos, hasta que él mencione que es una cita.―respondí comiendo también, ella sonrió.

―Suena bien, ahora solo debemos ir a comprar un lindo vestido para mañana.―la mire confundida.

―¿Un vestido?―pregunte mirándola como si acabara de salirle un tercer ojo.

―Sí, debes ir hermosa para que él se muera por invitarte a salir de nuevo.―sonaba muy superficial aquel pensamiento pero aun así me reí, mi madre tenía teorías muy extrañas cuando se lo proponía.

―Me iré a estudiar en unos días, mamá. Dudo que salgamos de nuevo.―ella suspiro.

―Como yo lo veo, si realmente está interesado en ti, podría ir hasta el mismo desierto a buscarte.―dijo sonriente.

―Me sorprende que lo digas. Creí que querías que saliera con Jake.―confesé tomando un poco de agua de limón.

―Jake es un gran chico. Pero no es que me gustaría que salieras con él, solo quería que te abrieras de nuevo, que salieras a divertirte, tener citas e ir a fiestas. Entrar a la casa a hurtadillas y beber unas copas de más. No digo que te vuelvas una fiestera sin otra cosa en la vida pero está bien divertirse de vez en cuando.―dijo sonriente, sonreí y asentí.

―Entonces…¿Un vestido?―ella sonrió.

Habíamos recorrido todas las tiendas que había en Forks y lo que suponía sería solo un simple vestido, se convirtió en un total cambio de look, ropa, zapatos, peluquería y maquillaje, incluso compramos ropa interior. Lo que me encanto fue que la ropa que compre quedaba hermosa en mi nuevo cuerpo, ahora tenía un bonito cuerpo a mi parecer. Mis senos habían crecido y mi trasero volvió, mis piernas se veían sexys en los jeans y me encantaba mi nuevo estilo. Ya no parecía una mantís religiosa parada, tenía mis curvas de vuelta y mejoradas.

Recorte un poco mi cabello y le di más color, mi maquillaje no era muy marcado pero era bonito, tenía incluso algunos shorts y faldas, según mi madre para poder conquistar a muchos chicos en la Universidad. Hacía mucho tiempo no salía y me divertía así, así que al llegar a mi casa me sentía cansada pero feliz, me sentí completa.

Ahora mismo me sentía satisfecha conmigo misma, me amaba y no necesita a un hombre para ser feliz. Mi felicidad no estaba en salir con alguien o no hacerlo. Había aprendido a quererme antes que a todos. No importaba si mañana me topaba con Edward y su Elmo andante, ni si Robert aparecía y me recalcaba en la cara que jugó con mi corazón, yo era fuerte y le respondería todo lo que se merecía.

Así que mañana saldría con Alec y me divertiría durante horas, una rica cena y luego quien sabe, el cielo es el límite ahora.

* * *

 **Lamentó la demora, me pase la semana pasada leyendo como loca y se me fue el tiempo.**

 **Pero aquí les dejo el capítulo y en seguida van otros tres.**

 **¿Creen que algo pase con todos en Forks de nuevo?**


	7. La cita

**_"La cita"_**

 ** _Bella Pov_**

Alec pasó por mí alrededor de las 8, me sonrió dulcemente al verme y tomo mis manos mirándome con detenimiento, parecía asombrado con mi nuevo look lo que me encanto pues tenía el efecto deseado, aunque a decir verdad ahora solo podía pensar una sola cosa ¿Él me gustaba en verdad o solo era una atracción física?

―Estás hermosa.―declaró finalmente, sonreí y me sonroje.

―Gracias.―él sonrió.

―¿Nos vamos?―preguntó mirándome a los ojos, entonces un carraspeo sonó tras nosotros.―Oh, lo siento, Señor Swan.―comentó Alec un poco sonrojado, mi padre se había vuelto el doble de protector desde que había vuelto a casa, solo esperaba no ahuyentara a todas mis citas.―Buenas noches.―saludo aun parado en la entrada, mi padre lo miro de arriba abajo y finalmente asintió.

―Oh Alec llegaste.―exclamó mi madre bajando las escaleras con una gran sonrisa.―Pero ¿Qué hacen aquí todavía? La noche es joven, vayan a divertirse.―añadió sonriente, mi padre frunció el ceño al oírla pero cuando ella lo miro él se quedo cayado.

―Ya nos vamos.―respondí con una sonrisa.―Regreso temprano.

―Oh no. Tú ve a divertirte y vuelve cuando la fiesta termine.―añadió mi madre guiñándome un ojo, suspire y sonreí, vi a Alec y sentí su risa tras de mí. Salimos finalmente a su auto y él educadamente me abrió la puerta para que yo entrara.

―Lamento lo de mis padres.―comenté un poco avergonzada, él sonrió y negó.

―No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que me enfrento a padres preocupados por sus hijas.― yo fruncí el ceño, no se suponía que me hablará de sus otras citas, él paso su mano por mi mejilla con suavidad.―Soy un psicólogo, Isabella.―él sabía que odiaba me llamarán Bella.―Muchos padres van a mi consultorio preocupados por sus hijas.―explico, yo suspire y sonreí completamente sonrojada.―Ahora vamos a cenar, tenemos que festejar que seas una Universitaria.

―Espera.―lo tome del brazo deteniendo su caminar, él me miro curioso, suspire y me llene de valor, podía hacerlo.―Yo quiero preguntarte algo.―comencé mirándolo a los ojos, él asintió mirándome ahora más serio.―Esto…¿Es una cita?―pregunte intentando no parecer nerviosa.

―¿Quieres que sea una cita?―contraataco, yo me mordí el labio ¿eso quería? Él era dulce, tierno, guapo, educado y mil cosas más pero no sabía si ya era tiempo de que nuestra amistad subiera de nivel, entonces mire de nuevo sus hermosos ojos azules, él me miraba esperando una respuesta, sonreí y asentí, sí, quería que fuera una cita, él era el único hombre en el que confiaba lo suficiente como para abrir mi corazón de nuevo, ante mi respuesta silenciosa él sonrió.―Entonces es una cita.―se notaba realmente feliz con ello.

Por fin subimos al auto y él comenzó la marcha al restaurante donde tendríamos la cena, luego ya veríamos que hacer, mi madre tenía razón, la noche era joven.

―¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera dicho que no quería que fuera una cita?―pregunte mirando su perfil mientras caminaba.

―Bueno, habría aceptado que era una salida de amigos, no con la misma alegría pero lo habría aceptado.―respondió girándose a mirarme con una sonrisa, causando que me sonrojara.

―No entiendo por qué quieres tener una cita conmigo.―confesé mirando ahora por la ventana. En verdad no lo entendía, él conocía mis secretos más oscuros y aun así quería salir conmigo.

―Eso mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti.―respondió con un tono confundido, como si no comprendiera mi reacción.

―Tú eres un gran chico, dulce, educado, comprensivo, todo lo que una chica quiere y aparte eres guapo. Pero yo…

―Tú eres una gran chica.―respondió repitiendo mis palabras.―Eres tierna, te sonrojas con una dulzura que provoca querer besarte, eres fuerte e independiente, en verdad te admiro.―añadió tomando mi mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos.―No te acomplejes Isa, eres preciosa.―alagó con dulzura, sonreí y también fruncí el ceño.

―¿Isa?―pregunte sonriente.

―Bueno dijiste que no te gusta "Bella" así que nos queda Isa.―explicó, guiñándome un ojo, me reí bajito.

―Me gusta "Isa"―acepté sonriente.

Llegamos al restaurante y él como todo un caballero me abrió la puerta para ayudarme a bajar, nos hicieron pasar rápidamente pues él había hecho la reservación, en nuestra mesa podía ver el parque que estaba justo enfrente, adornado con unas cuantas luces que lo hacía ver hermoso, me encantaba el lugar.

―Es hermoso.―dije sonriente, él también sonrió.

―Y la comida es deliciosa.―añadió guiñándome un ojo, me reí por su bonito rostro haciendo esa mueca.―Pediré una botella de champaña para brindar.―comentó llamando al camarero, yo asentí, solo sería una copa y confiaba en él para cuidarme si me ponía mal, pidió la botella y dos copas mientras yo seguía leyendo el menú, había cosas que parecían deliciosas, pastas y demás, incluso había caracoles, eso no lo comería ni loca pero quizás algún día me atrevería a probarlo.

La champaña llego y el camarero nos tomo la orden, luego de que se fue, Alec tomo las copas y me tendió la mía.

―Brindemos porque todo el esfuerzo invertido valió la pena. Ahora podrás seguir tus sueños y convertirte en toda una psicóloga reconocida.―sonreí y me sonroje, chocamos las copas y bebimos un poco.

―Gracias, Alec.―Durante la cena hablamos de todo un poco y sin darnos cuenta nos tomamos toda la botella, por suerte él la había pedido con poco alcohol así que no estaba tan perdida, finalmente pedí un rico postre con chocolate y comencé a comerlo con ruidos de satisfacción mientras él me miraba sonriente.

Cuando salimos del restaurante decidimos ir a un pub que estaba a unas calles de ahí, sorprendentemente él conocía al hombre de la puerta y nos dejaron pasar rápidamente, tomamos una mesa en el área VIP y él pidió una cerveza, yo pedí un Cosmo.

―Nena, eso es muy fuerte.―comentó tomando mi mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos.―Deberías tomar otra cosa.―advirtió, yo negué rápidamente.

―Quiero probarlo y tú estás aquí así que me siento segura para hacerlo.―respondí sonriente, él sonrió aun más y paso su brazo por mi cintura.

―¿Quieres bailar?―pregunto atrayendo a su cuerpo.

―Me gustaría.―Entonces nuestras bebidas llegaron, tome un poco de mi copa y él dio un par de tragos a su cerveza. Fuimos a bailar cuando termine mi cosmo, creo que lo hizo para que se me bajara un poco el alcohol, pero a decir verdad eso me volvía más "atrevida".

Mientras bailábamos enrede mis brazos en su cuello y comencé a moverme más sensual contra su cuerpo, él me atraía cada vez más a él, me sentía libre y hermosa. Él me hacía sentir así.

―Me gustan tus ojos.―comenté coqueta, él sonrió y me pego más a su pecho.

―A mí me gustas tú.―respondió besando mi mano.

―¿Te gusto mucho?―pregunté acercándome a sus labios y colocando mis manos en las solapas de su camisa.

―Mucho.―confirmó y su aliento choco con el mío, me sentía atrevida esta noche, entre sus brazos. Casi sin darme cuenta me acerque a él hasta que nuestros labios se unieron en un tímido beso. Sus labios me atraparon en una nube de lujuria, quería más, mucho más. Entonces él me alejo cuando vio mis intenciones.―No será hoy, nena.―confirmó besando mi frente, yo fruncí el ceño.

―¿Por qué no?

―Porque usted Señorita, está muy tomada y prometí cuidar de ti. Estoy seguro que mañana te arrepentirías de perder algo tan importante en una borrachera, mi deber es protegerte.―respondió acariciando mis brazos.―Ahora es hora de llevarte a casa.―suspire y asentí, él tenía razón, no era el momento, era nuestra primera cita, por Dios. Debía escuchar a mi lado racional y dejar que Alec me llevará a casa.

―Vamos, quiero dormir.―respondí acomodándome en su pecho, él sonrió y luego ya no recuerdo más.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**

 **Aun faltan otros 2 capítulos :)**

 **¿A alguien le gusta Alec? o prefieren a alguno de los Cullen *-***


	8. Isa y Bella

**_"Isa y Bella"_**

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Desperté en mi cuarto, bajo las sabanas de mi cama, el sol brillaba en lo alto así que ya debía ser tarde, me dolía un poco la cabeza pero nada grave, no recordaba como llegue a mi casa pero al menos sabía que estaba a salvo aquí, me levante estirándome un poco y me metí a bañar.

30 minutos después baje a ver si mis padres estaban en la casa, mi papá al parecer había ido a trabajar y René dejo una nota de que iría a comprar la despensa, yo estaba aburrida y no quería quedarme en casa así que decidí salir a caminar por el pueblo, fui por mi bolsa y celular para salir de la casa, decidí ir a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaría para mi cuarto en Universidad, tal vez me encontraría con mi madre en el centro.

Llevaba un sencillo short de mezclilla y una blusa blanca sin mangas, comencé a caminar por las calles de Forks, entonces comencé a recordar la noche anterior, me había divertido, recordaba haber comido algún postre y luego recordaba haber bailado con Alec, entonces la sorpresa me invadió, lo había besado. Me detuve en seco en medio de la calle, no podía creer que hubiera hecho algo así, seguí caminando completamente avergonzada pero entonces me di cuenta que él no me había rechazado, al contrario me había devuelto en beso, eso por alguna razón coloco una sonrisa en mi rostro.

 _"_ _Isa"_ él me había llamado así, me gustaba representaba mi nuevo yo _"Isa",_ sonreí y así llegue hasta la plaza en el centro. Entre a una librería, hacía mucho no compraba un buen libro y tenía ganas de pasarme la noche en vela leyendo historias de amor, comencé en las novelas modernas, leyendo sinopsis y registrando todos los libros que podía, entonces mi celular comenzó a sonar.

―Hola.―conteste sin revisar quién llamaba.

―Hola.―la voz de Alec sonó al otro lado, yo solo pude sonreír y podía jurar que él también estaba sonriendo.

―¿Cómo estás?―pregunte tomando otro libro.

―Bien, desperté con dolor de cabeza pero bien. ¿Y tú?―pregunto, yo reí bajito.

―Igual de bien y con el mismo dolor de cabeza.―añadí divertida―Me la pase muy bien anoche.―admití, él rio bajito.

―Me alegro que te divirtieras, me gusto verte alegre y como una chica de tu edad.―explico, yo sonreí con ternura mientras seguía leyendo libros y tomando un par que me gustaron.

―Necesitaba divertirme y salir, volver a ser una chica de 19 años.―dije sincera.―Gracias por ayudar.

―Oh no es nada. A mí me encanto la salida también. Podríamos repetirlo algún día.―escuchaba su voz anhelante, sonreí y me dispuse a aceptar cuando escuche una voz de fondo.

―¡Alec cuelga el teléfono y ponme atención! Tengo dos horas diciéndote que quiero ir al centro.―la voz obviamente era femenina y por la forma en que le hablaba supuse que tenían mucha familiaridad, fruncí el ceño ¿Acaso después de dejarme fue a buscar con quién terminar la noche? Eso me enfureció y hasta dolió un poco.

―Jane, ya te dije que iremos en un momento.―dijo con un suspiro.―Isa…

―Creo que estás ocupado, te llamo luego.―respondí con voz contenida y colgué el teléfono, me sorprendió que a pesar de sentirme herida no tuviera ganas de tirarme al suelo y llorar. Suspire y fui a pagar mi primera compra de hoy.

Cuando salía de la librería mi celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo, era Alec otra vez, no quería hablar con él ahora mismo así que colgué y seguí con mis cosas. Fui al centro comercial para comprar un juego de sabanas para la Universidad, mientras caminaba por los pasillos me encontré con mi madre.

―Hola, nena.―saludó sonriente mientras bajaba unos cereales de los estantes.

―Hola, mamá.―saludé caminando a su lado, puse las sabanas sobre el carrito y comencé a caminar con ella.

―¿Cómo te fue anoche? Creo que se divirtieron mucho.―exclamó emocionada.

―Me la pase genial, sí nos divertimos mucho, bailamos y me tome un par de tragos.―respondí como si nada, en realidad ahora esa salida tenía un sabor amargo porque ahora solo podía pensar en él ligándose a una tipa voluptuosa y seguramente rubia teñida, completamente encantada de llenar su cama.

―¿Nada más?―pregunto mirándome con un brillo en sus ojos, quería saber si nos habíamos besado, no sabía si debía decirle, ella se emocionaría y se lo contaría a toda mujer que se encontrara que fuera su "intima" amiga por esos 15 minutos.

―Nada más.―respondí con una sonrisa, prefería guardarme ese secreto por ahora.

―No te creo, a menos que Alec se haya besado con otra mientras estaba contigo. Porque cuando te fue a dejar a la casa llevaba los labios manchados, curiosamente del mismo tono que usabas ayer.―mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, genial me había descubierto.

―Bien, nos besamos. Pero nada más.―respondí sonrojada.

―Tranquila, no te regañare por besarte con un chico lindo y educado.―suspire y la seguí mientras elegía las frutas y verduras.

―¿Desde cuándo te haces cargo de la despensa? Si no mal recuerdo tú odias eso de los labores domésticos.―dije tomando unas lindas manzanas rojas y poniéndolas en una bolsa.

―No es que los odie, no es precisamente lo mío. Pero bueno mientras no estabas decidí hacerme cargo de esto, si yo sé poco de todo esto Charlie sabe aun menos.―respondió sonriente, entonces la mire curiosa.

―¿Quieres decir que durante el año que estuve fuera tú y Charlie vivieron juntos?―pregunte mirándola directamente, ella se sonrojo y su sonrisa se borro.

―Bueno ambos estábamos preocupados por ti y…―parecía muy nerviosa, me acerque a dejar la bolsa en el carrito y sonreí.

―Tranquila, no te regañare por quedarte a dormir con un chico lindo y educado.―añadí divertida, ella se puso aun más roja y me reí.

―No es así, él, yo….solo.

―Mamá, cálmate. No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones.―respondí tomando otra bolsa para tomar peras.―Solo tengo una pregunta.―ella me miro aun con las uvas en sus manos.―¿Qué paso con Phil?―pregunte curiosa.

―Él y yo nos divorciamos.―confirmó con cierta nostalgia.―Yo quería quedarme aquí porque quería cuidarte y él quería que volviera a Phoenix con él.―explico.

―Entonces fue mi culpa.―murmuré con cierta tristeza, había arruinado el matrimonio de mi madre.

―¿Qué? No, claro que no.―exclamó rápidamente.―Tú eres mi hija y mi deber es estar para ti siempre, ninguna otra persona está sobre ti en mi lista de prioridades, es algo que él no quiso entender y por eso le pedí el divorcio.―me sorprendí por ello, creí que él le habría pedido eso.

―¿Por eso te quedaste a vivir aquí?―pregunte poniendo la bolsa con peras en el carrito.

―Algo así.―dijo mirando sus manos, estaba harta de que me ocultaran cosas, quería saberlo todo.

―Mamá.―la llame seria, ella me miro a los ojos.―¿Tú y papá están juntos de nuevo?―pregunte sin rodeos, ella se puso roja como un tomate.―Necesito saberlo mamá. Siento que me dejan fuera de sus cosas y no me gusta.―añadí frunciendo el ceño, ella cerró los ojos y suspiro abriéndolos de nuevo.

―No queremos excluirte de nuestras cosas, solo no sabíamos como lo tomarías.―dijo intentando parecer tranquila pero se notaban los nervios en ella.―Decidimos intentarlo de nuevo, ahora somos más maduros y antes fuimos muy jóvenes. Y sinceramente yo…aun lo amo, fue mi primer amor y eso jamás se olvida, él también me ama.―suspiró con una dulce sonrisa, yo me quede callada unos segundos, ella me miro asustada al darse cuenta que no decía nada, entonces sonreí y la abrace con entusiasmo.

―¡Me alegro tanto por ustedes!―exclamé feliz, amaba la idea de verlos juntos de nuevo.

―¿En serio?―preguntó sorprendida.

―Claro que sí. Mientras los dos sean felices yo soy feliz.―confesé sonriente.―Y yo estoy por irme a la Universidad así que tendrán mucho tiempo a solas.―dije levantando las cejas divertida.

―¡Bella!―grito y yo me reí.

Después de comprar todo lo necesario fuimos a su auto para subir todo, después de dejar el carrito vacío lo fui a dejar en la fila y entonces a lo lejos vi a la pelos de período caminando colgada del brazo de Edward, rodé los ojos frustrada, me importaba un comino si esa maldita era un amor de persona yo la odiaba y a él también. Me gire para irme al auto y no tener que verlo, pero choque con un pecho firme y un perfume que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

―Bella.―su voz me corto la respiración y su presencia me dejo pálida como una hoja, levante la mirada y me tope con esos ojos verdes que aun tenían un efecto en mí. Debía aceptar que una parte de mí lo había extrañado como una loca pero otra parte lo odiaba con fuerzas. No dije nada, me quede ahí mirándolo a los ojos, su mano tomo un mechón de mi cabello y lo puso tras mi oreja.―Te extrañe, preciosa.

* * *

 **Volvieron los chicos Cullen *-***

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**

 **Uno más *-***


	9. Las cartas

**_"Las cartas"_**

 ** _Bella Pov_**

Cuando recupere la cordura y me di cuenta lo cerca que estaba retrocedí chocando con la fila de carritos, él me atrapo antes de que cayera al suelo pues toda la fila se movió un poco y casi resbalo.

―Robert.―exclamé con voz ronca, estaba completamente sorprendida, mi corazón latía tan rápido que no sabía si podía enfrentarme a él ahora mismo.―¿Qué haces aquí?―pregunte intentando calmarme.

―Yo…vine a visitar a mis padres. Hace dos años no venía aquí.―respondió bajando la mirada parecía avergonzado, no podía tranquilizar a mi corazón y menos a mis manos que parecían sudar cada vez más mientras mis piernas querían doblarse.―¿Tú qué haces aquí?―pregunto confundido, yo me di cuenta que al irse por dos años él quizá no tenía ni idea de que yo había estado no solo en coma sino que también había pasado un año en una clínica, tal vez él pensaba que yo estaba ahora en la Universidad.

―Vine a visitar a mis padres.―respondí, no quería que supiera que había caído tan bajo, no quería que supiera que fui débil ante él y sus "amigos".

―¿Te quedarás todo el verano?―pregunto casi esperanzado, ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer justo ahora que estaba intentando dejarlo atrás?

―No.―respondí rápidamente, vi sus ojos teñirse de algo parecido al dolor. Pero me negué a sentir algo por aquella mirada.―Debo irme.―añadí caminando para alejarme de él, pero antes de irme él me tomo del brazo.

―¿Podemos hablar?―pregunto, yo no pude ni girarme, ¿hablar? ¿De qué podíamos hablar él y yo?

―Me están esperando.―respondí intentando calmar mi voz y que no sonara enojada.

―Otro día.―suplico.―Por favor.―pidió. Yo sentí furia, frustración. Pero una pequeña parte de mí, quería escuchar su versión de la historia, quería saber si al menos sentía un poco de culpa por lo que hizo. Así que aunque en mi mente resonó _"La curiosidad mato al gato"_ asentí.

―Mañana.―acepté sin mirarlo todavía.

―¿Paso por ti?―pregunto esperanzado, yo no sabía si quería eso pero al final acepte, solo quería terminar con todo eso de una vez.

―Sí. Pero debemos ir a un lugar privado, no quiero que todos nos miren.―pedí, él suspiro y supuse que asentía.―Ahora debo irme.―murmuré soltándome de su agarre.

―Paso por ti al medio día.―yo asentí y corrí al carro de mi madre, ella al verme pálida me miro extraña.

―¿Qué tienes?―pregunto con la mirada seria.

―Nada. ¿Podemos irnos ya?―pedí un poco molesta, ella suspiro y encendió el auto para salir del estacionamiento rápidamente. Al llegar a la casa le ayude a bajar todo y acomodar algunas cosas, todo en silencio, no podía sacarme de la cabeza que mañana tendría que enfrentarme a él, a mi pasado y todo lo que estaba intentando olvidar.

―Bella ¿Qué te pasa?―pregunto mi madre deteniéndome cuando iba a subir a mi habitación.

―Nada. Estoy bien.―respondí, pero se notaba que estaba mintiendo.

―Te vi con ese chico.―comentó seria, yo suspire.

―Solo, quería hablar conmigo.―dije quitando la mirada.

―Bella, no te diré con quien hablar y con quién no, pero no creo que acercarte a él sea buena idea.―suspire y asentí.

―Solo necesito escucharlo y cerrar todo eso, mamá. No volverá a ser lo mismo de antes.―ella suspiro y asintió, me soltó y por fin subí a mi cuarto. ¿Qué podía decirle a Robert? ¿Qué diría él?

Me acomode en la cama y cerré los ojos intentando calmarme, quería ser fuerte y demostrarle que él no significaba nada, pero la verdad era que me moría de miedo, él como pocos tenía un poder sobre mí, podía romperme con una sola palabra. Comencé a quedarme dormida y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volví a soñar.

Al despertar todo estaba oscuro, me fije en el reloj de mi mesita de noche y eran las 2 de la mañana, me levante por un poco de agua y al regresar a mi habitación me senté en la orilla de la ventana. Robert era mi mayor pesadilla en estos momentos, quería olvidarlo pero en algún punto se volvió importante para mí, ahora dolía verlo, dolía saber que yo me había enamorado de una farsa, pero me dolía más saber que en dos años nada de mí le importo, no pudo ni siquiera preguntar por mí, yo le era totalmente indiferente.

Suspire frustrada y volví a la cama y decidí dormir pero ya no pude cerrar los ojos de nuevo, no podía tranquilizarme y por segunda vez en esa noche otra cosa volvió a mí, las lágrimas.

En la mañana los nervios me mataban, él llegaría en cualquier momento, mi corazón latía con mayor fuerza que ayer. Entonces vi su auto parado frente a la casa, por suerte, Charlie estaba trabajando, así que no se daría cuenta si me veía con él, porque estaba segura se molestaría.

A René le conté que iría con él, ella no estaba muy de acuerdo pero me dejo hacerlo, yo suspire y salí de la casa con las manos temblando, estaba muerta de miedo pero había llegado el momento de enfrentarme a todo esto. Él se bajo del auto para abrirme la puerta, luego subió de nuevo. Nadie dijo nada en todo el camino, finalmente llegamos a las orillas del pueblo, se detuvo en un mirador y me ayudo a bajar, caminamos unos metros y luego solo nos miramos, ¿Qué decirle a la persona que rompió tu corazón?

―¿Qué querías decirme?―pregunte seria, él paso sus manos por su cabello aun revuelto como antes, por un instante quise enredar ahí mis dedos, siempre quise hacerlo cuando lo besaba, él solía tener ese habito de tomarme las manos y ponerlas sobre mi cabeza, pero las pocas veces que logre hacerlo me volvía loca, sacudí la cabeza, no debía tener esos pensamientos, ya no.

―Tengo mucho que decirte.―respondió con la mirada perdida.―Quisiera decir que lo siento pero sé que no me creerás.―dijo con cierta tristeza, yo lo mire dolida.

―¿Por qué?―pregunte seria e intentando que mis lágrimas no salieran.―¿Por qué a mí? Yo jamás les hice algo o los acuse por algo. Ni siquiera me cruzaba en tu maldito camino.―exclamé furiosa, sus ojos estaban llenos de culpa.

―Una noche nos metimos a la escuela y bebimos mucho, tu padre nos encontró y nos llevaron a la cárcel por estar ahí. Al día siguiente cuando nos reunimos, Rosalie y Emmett estaban furiosos, al parecer a ellos los encontraron haciendo otras cosas en los baños. Así que propusieron lastimar a tu padre de alguna forma, entonces notaron que tú y Edward estaban ahí.―respondió bajando la cabeza, mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

―¡Era una maldita venganza!―grite furiosa, él ni siquiera podía mirarme.

―Yo no quería, pero el padre de Emmett podía ayudarme a entrar a la Universidad y yo solo...

―¿Ese era el premio?―pregunte dolida.―¡¿YO TENÍA QUE PAGAR QUE TÚ NO HUBIERAS PENSADO EN TU JODIDO FUTURO Y ALGUIEN TUVIERA QUE METERTE A LA UNIVERSIDAD?!―pregunte fuera de mí, estaba molesta, dolida, furiosa y ya no contenía más las lágrimas.

―No es así.―respondió un poco dolido pero me importo un comino.

―¿Qué tenías que hacer? ¿Enamorarme y luego lanzarme a los buitres?―pregunte mirándolo desafiante, él volvió a bajar la mirada.

―Se suponía que te enamorara y luego me acostara contigo. Luego ellos se encargarían del resto.―respondió hasta que su voz se apago.

―Ya veo, fue una broma entre todos. Ellas arruinaban mi autoestima con sus malditos consejos y mientras tú me rompías el corazón. Ustedes no hacen las cosas a medias ¿verdad?―pregunte con una sonrisa amarga, él frunció el ceño.

―Yo no sabía lo que ellas estaban haciendo.―respondió serio, yo me reí.

―Claro y supongo que debo creerte.―pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

―Te juro que es verdad, Bella.―comentó avanzando hasta quedar frente a mí.―Yo no creí que ellas fueran a llegar tan lejos. Me entere poco después de irme, Tanya me llamo para decirme que estabas en el hospital.―hablaba rápidamente y bajando la mirada.―No me atreví a venir, estaba avergonzado de que por mi culpa estuvieras ahí.―sonaba abatido.

―No.―respondí dando un paso atrás. No quería que sus malditos sentimientos me importaran.

―Sé que hice mal, Bella pero en verdad llegue a sentir algo por ti.―dijo acercándose de nuevo.

―¡No!―grite alejándome.―¡No voy a caer de nuevo! ¿Crees que puedes volver 2 años después y decir que sentiste algo por mí y todo estará bien? si eso fuera cierto sabrías que durante 6 meses estuve en coma y luego pase un año entero en una maldita clínica encerrada. En estos dos años ni una sola vez preguntaste o te preocupaste por mí, así que no digas que sentías algo por mí.―grite, sacándome todo del pecho, él parecía dolido, triste pero más que nada confundido.

―Claro que me preocupe.―respondió con el ceño fruncido.

―Sí, se noto mucho.―comenté dolida y abrazándome a mi misma.―Quiero irme a mi casa.―añadí girándome sobre mis talones, ya no tenía nada para decir, mientras caminaba él grito algo que me dejo helada y me obligo a mirarlo de nuevo.

―¡Te envié más de 400 cartas!―gritó con voz desesperada. Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y negué con la cabeza, no le iba a creer de nuevo.

―No. Tú me olvidaste, como lo hicieron todos.―respondí con la voz rota, él me miro con dolor en su rostro.―Solo llévame a casa o me iré yo sola.―dije seria.

―Bella.

―Quiero irme a mi casa.―dije firme, él no dijo más, camine hasta el auto y espere a que él subiera, todo el camino de regreso fue horrible, intentaba calmar mis lágrimas y dejar de sufrir pero la verdad era que me dolía que a pesar de todo él siguiera jugando con mis sentimientos.

Al llegar me baje sin decir nada, él me alcanzo antes de llegar a mi casa.

―Bella, te juro que las envié. Una cada día desde que me fui. Las envié hasta el día en que tome el vuelo aquí.―comentó tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, yo me solté rápidamente y lo mire furiosa.

―¡¿Y en dónde están esas famosas cartas?!―grite enojada, él me miro confundido.

―No lo sé. Las envié todas a tu casa.―respondió bajando la mirada.

―Solo vete, Robert. Quiero olvidarme de todo y dejar de sufrir por ti.―dije alejándome de nuevo y por fin entre a mi casa, ahí me derrumbe, solo llegue a mi cuarto y rompí el llanto. Había sido una mala idea ir con él.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**

 **¿Le creen a Robert? *-***

 **Bueno, ya que me ausentaré probablemente esta semana también, pondré un capítulo más, así serían 5 *-***


	10. Necesito irme

**_"Necesito irme"_**

 ** _Bella Pov_**

Cuando pude controlar mi llanto me levante para lavarme la cara, necesitaba dejar de llorar, no quería que mi padre me viera así y quisiera cobrar venganza. En mi espejo había un post it que decía " _Salimos a comer. No te preocupes, no le dije nada a tu padre. Te quiere mamá._ " Suspire y arranque el papelito tirándolo a la basura.

Le agradecía a René que no hubiera dicho nada y me cubriera, Charlie no estaría tan tranquilo de no ser así. Fui al baño y tome un largo baño, hasta que pude salir y enfrentarme a la cruel realidad, ahora mismo me sentía cansada, era raro decir durante semanas que él no volvería a hacerme llorar y terminar así, llorando durante horas porque él me hablo.

Me puse un pijama y me acosté de nuevo, mis ojos estaban un poco irritados y aun sentía un nudo en la garganta, no quería romper en llanto de nuevo, mis padres debían estar por llegar y no quería que me vieran así, suspire y me hice bolita en mi cama. Unos minutos después escuche la puerta abrirse y pasos en la parte de abajo, por la ventana podía ver que el día se había terminado y daba paso a la noche, suspire y seguí intentando dejar fuera de mí pensamientos tristes o del pasado.

―¿Bella?―escuche la voz de mi madre del otro lado de la puerta acompañado de un suave toque.

―Estoy aquí.―confirmé intentado que mi voz no se quebrara, ella entro y me vio recostada, se acerco cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

―¿Cómo te fue?―pregunto sentándose tras de mí acariciando mi espalda.

―Lo mejor que pudo ir.―dije con una sonrisa amarga.

―¿Lograron hablar?―pregunto al darse cuenta que no había ido nada bien nuestra charla.

―Algo así.―respondí, levantándome y abrazando mis piernas contra mi pecho.―Saque todo lo que sentía y él hizo un intento de disculpa pero al final terminamos igual o peor que antes.―no pude resistir más, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control.―Creí que esta vez me diría la verdad, pero sigue mintiendo sin importarle que me duelan sus mentiras, su maldita versión de que le importo, hacerme creerme que siente algo por mí.―añadí con el corazón hecho pedazos, sus mentiras cada vez me lastimaban más.

―¿Por qué dices que te mintió de nuevo?―pregunto y pude notar su voz tensa, supuse que por mi repentino ataque de llanto.

―Dice que en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos llego a sentir algo por mí. Jura que me envió una carta por cada día desde que se fue hasta que volvió, pero es mentira, nunca recibí ninguna carta, mamá. Ni una sola.―respondí llorando aun más, sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como platos y la palidez atrapo su rostro, aun entre mis lágrimas lo note, ella sabía algo, fruncí el ceño e intente limpiarme la cara.―Mamá.―ella enfoco su mirada en mí de nuevo.―Nunca llego una sola carta ¿verdad?―pregunte seria, ella trago en seco.

―Yo no sé.―dijo como la peor mentirosa del mundo, mirando sus manos y riendo con ansiedad.

―Mamá.―la llame de nuevo mirándola seria, ella bajo la mirada.

―Lo siento.―dijo casi en un susurro, abrí la boca sorprendida y la mire dolida.

―No puedo creerlo.―exclamé levantándome de la cama, ella seguía sin poder mirarme.―¡¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?! ¡¿Por qué esas cartas jamás llegaron a mí?!―pregunte furiosa, ella levanto la mirada.

―Porque no. Ese chico solo te hace sufrir cada que sabes algo de él y no iba a dejar que volvieras a llorar por él.―declaró levantándose y mirándome seria.

―Esa era mi decisión ¿No crees? Ya no soy una niña para que cuides incluso quien me habla.―reclamé más que enojada, ella había cruzado un límite muy grande.

―Hice lo que creí mejor para ti.―respondió sin mostrar remordimiento alguno, me reí cínica.

―¿Lo mejor para mí? –pregunte mirándola burlona.―¿Igual que lo hiciste al mandarme a ese maldito lugar cuando te rogué que no lo hicieras?―pregunte echándole en cara cosas que tal vez no eran su culpa pero estaba furiosa.

―Bella…―sus ojos se aguaron y dio un paso hacia mí pero yo retrocedí.

―No, mamá.―ella al notar que me aleje me miro dolida.―Creí que podía confiar en ti, pero ya veo que no.―ella soltó un sollozo y cubrió su boca.―¿Sabes cuantas veces rogué en ese lugar que llegara una carta? No importaba de quien viniera, solo quería saber que aun le importaba a alguien fuera de ese lugar. Todas recibían cartas y cartas por semana, yo tenía que verlas leerlas y esperar que al día siguiente llegara una para mí.―confesé llorando y ella también comenzó llorar.

―Lo siento.―se disculpó con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

―Quiero mis cartas.―respondí firme. Me sentía completamente traicionada, ella me miro un minuto y luego asintió saliendo del cuarto. Minutos después regreso con una caja de madera pequeña, me la entrego y al abrirla vi cientos de cartas amarradas con un cordel rojo. Ella sollozo. Yo deje las cartas sobre la cama y comencé a buscar algo que ponerme, saque un pants y rápidamente me vestí, tome todos mis ahorros y los metí en mi bolsa. Saque las maletas de debajo de mi cama y termine de guardar lo poco que faltaba.

―¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas?―pregunto ella mirándome fijamente.

―Me voy. No puedo estar aquí, no puedo mirarte sin sentirme traicionada.―respondí sincera, en ese momento mi padre se asomo por la puerta y frunció el ceño.

―Bella ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó mi padre confundido.

―Me iré antes a la Universidad.―saque las cartas de aquella caja para meterlas en mi bolsa de mano.

―Creí que te quedarías dos semanas.―comentó entrando y mirándome fijamente, al notar mi estado su cara se torno aun más preocupada.

―Necesito alejarme de aquí. Todo en este pueblo me hace daño. Ya no es mi lugar.―respondí aun sabiendo que esto le dolería, él más que nadie amaba este pueblo y por años compartimos eso, pero ahora lo dejaba y no pensaba volver, él debió sentirlo como una bofetada en la cara.

―Hija, ahora estás mal ¿Por qué no lo piensas y mañana que estés más tranquila…?

―No, papá. Ya tome mi decisión.―respondí levantando la maleta, la deje en el piso y me acerque a abrazarlo.―Te voy a extrañar.―añadí sinceramente, él me abrazo y sentí su resistencia a dejarme ir.

―Y yo a ti, mi niña.―confirmó con un nudo en la garganta. Me separe de él y mire a René para después salir del cuarto sin mirar atrás. Tome un taxi para ir directo al aeropuerto, ni siquiera sabía a dónde llegaría o que haría allá durante todo este tiempo antes de las clases, pero necesitaba irme.

Tener a Robert, a Edward y a todo el pasado ahí me hacía mal. Necesitaba espacio, necesitaba levantarme y para eso debía alejarme de ellos. En mi casa antes me sentía segura pero ahora ya no, ella me había traicionado y eso dolía, creí que en ellos encontraría completa honestidad pero ella rompió ese lazo, ahora no podía confiar.

Tome un boleto económico y espere una hora a que despegara, mientras logre llamar a un hotel para instalarme en una habitación sencilla al llegar. Al subir y dejar todo mi equipaje me quede solo con mi bolsa de mano. Cuando despego el avión solo pude mirar el cielo oscuro y sentir una especie de alivio entre todo el dolor, ya no tendría que enfrentarme a ellos mañana.

Abrí mi bolsa para buscar mi celular y vi las cartas ahí, ya sentía las miradas de algunas personas sobre mí y a ciencia cierta no sabía que decían las cartas, así que decidí no leerlas hasta no estar en un lugar privado.

Me sentía cansada y deprimida, no quería levantarme o enfrentarme a todo, solo quería dormir el resto de la noche. Al llegar a mi destino tome mi equipaje y luego un taxi que me llevara a mi hotel. Me registre y me encerré en mi habitación, deje todo en la sala y me fui a la cama, no llore, solo me deje caer y dormí durante horas, había sido demasiado para un día solo esperaba poder salir de esto.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**

 **Ahora sí, son todos por hoy *-***

 **¿Qué creen que pase ahora?**


	11. No te amo, pero tampoco a él

_**No te amo, pero tampoco a él.**_

 _ **Bella Pov.**_

Al día siguiente me sentía cansada como si no hubiera dormido ni un minuto, al verme al espejo me di cuenta que me veía demacrada, como hubieran pasado años en lugar de horas, mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, mi rostro estaba pálido y mi estado era mil veces peor que mi apariencia, sin duda no era mi mejor día.

Tome un baño y me cambie por otro pants, no estaba de humor para arreglarme, salí al balcón y me recargue en el barandal de piedra para ver el clima que parecía estaba tan mal como yo, estaba nublado y triste, suspire y regrese adentro, al sentarme en el sillón vi mi bolsa y pensé en las cartas, sabía que esas cartas me destrozarían sin importar lo que dijeran, podían ser tiernas palabras de amor que me sonarían a mentiras o podían ser miles de disculpas en diferentes idiomas, con Robert nunca tenía algo seguro, me temblaban las manos pero necesitaba saber lo que esas cartas decían.

Tome el montón de cartas y las puse sobre mis piernas, deshice el nudo del cordel y lo quite, tome la primera carta y deje el resto a mi lado, suspire antes de abrirla, con manos temblorosas y la boca seca abrí esa primera carta. Lentamente desdoble la hoja blanca y ahí en perfecta caligrafía solo había dos simples letras escritas…

 _"_ _Lo siento"_

Eso me rompió, no sabía si era el estrés de ayer o lo sensible que estaba respecto a ese tema, pero aquella carta con esas simples letras me pareció la cosa más sincera y dolorosa que hubiera leído en toda mi vida, llore con la carta pegada a mi pecho, aun me quedaban casi 399 cartas por leer y no sabía si podría enfrentarme a cada una de ellas pero me arriesgaría porque era la única manera de cerrar ese horrible pasado.

Abrí la segunda carta y con la misma lentitud la desdoble, ahí había más letras, una forma más larga de pedir perdón, me sorprendió ver lágrimas secas en el papel, no me imaginaba a Robert llorando al escribir algo tan único, tan sincero.

Para la carta número 50 mis ojos parecían secos pero aun así no dejaban de derramar lágrimas, en esa carta la sorpresa me golpeo, como siempre sus simples pero sinceras letras tenían poder sobre mí.

 _"_ _Tanya me ha llamado, dijo que estabas en el hospital. Ya no valen nada mis palabras para pedir perdón. Quiero ir a verte, tomar tu mano y rogarte no te rindas, puedo vivir sabiendo que no estás conmigo pero que estás en alguna parte del mundo viviendo feliz. Si tú te vas, yo me voy contigo. Bella, hay mil cosas que quisiera haberte dicho, cosas que nunca le dije a nadie y ahora mismo no puedo creer que por mi culpa estés ahí, aunque yo no tuve nada que ver con lo que Rosalie hizo, sé que es mi culpa. Yo acepte el trato, yo te puse en la boca del lobo y por eso jamás me voy a perdonar._

 _Pero tú, mi amor, tú mereces vivir, ser feliz, conocer el verdadero amor, aunque eso me mate, tienes que despertar y luchar por volver a sonreír y que esos ojos brillen de nuevo._

 _Espero que algún día llegues a leer esta carta, porque será la primera vez que te lo diré y porque dudo que algún día tenga la oportunidad de decírtelo como quisiera hacerlo…_

 _Cuando todo esto inicio creí que sería fácil, que todo sería rápido y sin dolor, pero me equivoque, porque mientras más te conocía más me enamoraba de ti, cuando me di cuenta que estaba perdido, que no importaba nada más que tú para mí, también me di cuenta que tú no me amabas, notaba en tus ojos que sentías algo al estar conmigo, tal vez la adrenalina de estar con "el chico malo" pero no me amabas y la razón era simple, alguien más ocupaba ese lugar en tu corazón, cuando lo miras a él tus ojos brillan como si fuera tu mundo entero, cuando él está ahí yo desparezco, sé que lo amas pero aun así no puedo controlar lo que siento…te amo, Bella."_

Al terminar de leer esa carta sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza y mi aliento se fue de paseo, él me amaba, él creía que amaba a Edward, no lo decía pero era obvio a quien se refería, él también sufrió, al parecer en esos meses no solo yo me destruí, él también termino destrozado.

Seguí leyendo y en la carta 126 sus palabras comenzaban a volverse desesperadas, quería que contestara, quería saber si había salido del coma, al parecer nadie quería decirle que pasaba y en más de una ocasión amenazaba con ir hasta Forks y pararse afuera de mi habitación hasta que los Doctores le dijeran que estaba pasando conmigo.

Para la carta 200 su desesperación se volvió desesperanza, ya no esperaba respuesta, ahora sabía que había despertado y me había enviado a ese lugar, logro que Esme le contará todo, decía que seguiría enviando las cartas hasta que obtuviera una respuesta, aunque fuera un "Te odio, no sigas enviando cartas" no importaba solo quería saber que yo estaba viva.

La última carta de 415, la noche había caído sobre la ciudad y yo solo había comido unas galletas que llevaba en mi bolsa, estaba agotada pero quería leerlas todas, esa última carta era decida, firme, sin opción a dudas.

 _"_ _Estoy harto, no me importa si lo amas o si piensas que es lo mejor para ti. Yo puedo ser mejor que él, yo soy mejor que él para ti. Yo te amo como él nunca lo hará, yo lucharé por ti como él no supo hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta que estábamos juntos, yo no te voy a perder._

 _Vuelvo a Forks para luchar por ti"_

Al dejar la carta al lado del resto solo pude sentirme confundida, esas cartas eran sinceras, al principio sentía dudas pero luego me di cuenta de una cosa, nadie escribe 415 cartas por una broma, él lo había hecho pensando que era su única forma de llegar a mí y yo desearía que hubieran llegado a mis manos cuando debieron hacerlo, que esas cartas hubieran llegado cada día a mi encierro en aquel lugar, porque entonces yo habría podido sanar por completo las heridas y llegar a casa libre del pasado, esas cartas habrían sido mi paz, mi tranquilidad, esas cartas eran todo.

No sabía que sentía por Robert, no creía amarlo porque para amar hay que confiar y aunque yo confiaba en sus cartas, en él no confiaba nada, su engaño me había lastimado demasiado y no quería ser una chica que perdona cualquier cosa. Tal vez él tenía razón, tal vez solo me gustaba la adrenalina de estar junto a un chico como él.

Pero así como sabía que no amaba a Robert también sabía que no amaba a Edward, él me había lastimado al dejarme fuera de su vida, al olvidarme como lo hizo, él ya no era el chico del que solía aferrarme cuando sentía miedo, ahora era un hombre que me había lastimado y olvidado.

Pedí que me llevaran algo de comer a mi habitación pues moría de hambre, luego de comer me recosté en el barandal de nuevo, era momento de liberarme por completo y ser solo yo, ellos podían hacer lo que quisieran con sus vidas porque yo ya no iba a preocuparme por ellos.

Hablaría con Robert, le diría que leí sus cartas y se las agradecía infinitamente porque aunque él no lo supiera representaban mucho para mí, porque durante el tiempo que estuve en ese lugar solo quise recibir una carta de quien fuera para sentir que le importaba a alguien y esas cartas llenaban ese vació.

Por fin a la media noche pude cerrar los ojos y dormir un poco, los sueños eran extrañamente relajantes, podía ver a un hombre al otro lado de un gran parque, él me sonreía y abría sus brazos, yo corría a ellos, me refugiaba en su pecho y me sentía completa, viva, feliz. Su cálido abrazo me tranquilizaba y mantenía satisfecha, no necesitaba nada más, cuando levante la mirada para ver su rostro, desperté, un trueno se escucho causando que despertara sorprendida, llovía horriblemente afuera, suspire e intente volver a dormir pero ya no volví a verlo esa noche.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


	12. Nuevo inicios

**_Nuevos inicios._**

 ** _Bella Pov_**

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde aquel día, ahora estaba más tranquila y todo parecía estar mejor en mi vida, había hablado con René, intentaba no sentir molestia con ella pero era difícil, era una traición aunque ella no lo viera así, me había escondido algo tan importante como esas cartas y la relación con Charlie que tuve que sacarle a la fuerza prácticamente, no había confianza entre nosotras y no estaba segura de si algún día la tendríamos.

Estaba acomodándome en mi habitación de la Universidad, al final decidí quedarme aquí, era más fácil que conseguir un apartamento cerca que tuviera todos los servicios y entrara en mi presupuesto. Me había tocado una habitación compartida, pero mi compañera no había llegado aun, el edifico aun estaba muy vació, había solo unas cuantas chicas y había visto a un par de chicos también, supongo que venían a dejar a sus novias o amigas para ayudarlas con su equipaje.

Mientras sacaba mis cosas de la maleta la puerta sonó, fruncí el ceño confundida, nadie me conocía aquí, me acerque a la puerta y al abrirla me tope con un lindo chico de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, era un hombre guapo, de unos 21 años, seguro de último año.

―Hola.―saludó con una gran sonrisa, entonces note que cargaba una gran caja, fruncí aun más el ceño ¿Qué hacía él aquí?

―Hola.―respondí confundida, él sonrió.

―¿Puedo pasar? Esto es muy pesado.―preguntó aun alegre, yo abrí la puerta por educación pero estaba preocupada, él no era Kate, definitivamente él no era Kate. Cuando dejo la caja en la cama se giro a mirarme y me sonrió aun más.―Lo siento, soy Garrett.―comentó tendiéndome la mano en forma de saludo.

―Está bien.―respondí tomando su mano y con un intento de sonrisa.―Solo tengo una duda, ¿Dónde está Kate?―pregunté confundida, él sonrió.

―Oh sí, ahora entiendo tu cara de miedo al verme aquí. ―estaba divertido al parecer con todo esto. ―No te preocupes, ella llegara en unos minutos, se está despidiendo de sus padres.―aclaró tranquilamente, me reí un poco y asentí.

―¿Eres su novio?―pregunte yendo a mi cama para seguir acomodando mis cosas, él iba a contestar cuando una voz lo detuvo.

―Oh sí, es mío, todo mío.―respondió la que suponía era Kate, sonreí al ver como lo llenaba de besos mientras él intentaba alejarse, me reí bajito.

―Kate, que clase de presentación es esa. Ahora creerá lo peor de mí cuando me vea con chicas lindas por el campo. ―se quejo Garrett ofendido, ella rió y se acerco a saludarme.

―Hola, me llamo Kate. ―murmuró sonriente, sonreí.

―Hola, yo soy Isabella. ―ella asintió.

―¿Así te dicen?―pregunto Garrett y con una familiaridad infinita como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida se acostó en mi cama, lo mire confundida y Kate rió de nuevo.

―No te preocupes, este agarra confianzas con todo mundo. ―explicó divertida, él le lanzo un cojín que estaba sobre mi cama y luego me sonrió.

―No, me dicen…―no quería que durante los siguientes años me llamaran Bella, odiaba eso, ahora tenía un mal sabor de boca aquel nombre. ―Isa. ―añadí rápidamente, él sonrió.

―Bueno, Isa. Iremos a comer unas hamburguesas ¿Vas?―pregunto mirándome directamente a los ojos, yo asentí, si ellos fueran pareja me habría negado de inmediato para no armar el mal tercio pero parecían amigos de toda la vida.

―De hecho, Benjamín vendrá por mí en unos minutos. ―comentó ella mordiéndose el labio, Garrett la miro mal.―Lo siento, pero no lo veo hace casi dos meses y me muero por estar un rato a solas con él. ―se disculpó mirando a Garrett con culpa.

―Dirás que te mueres por follar con él. ―respondió él enojado, yo me sentía atrapada en medio de la discusión―Es bueno saber que me cambias por sexo.―masculló aun más enfurruñado en mi cama.―Pero no importa porque Isa y yo podemos ir sin ti. ―afirmó levantándose de mi cama tomo mi mano y me jalo.

―Espera, tomaré mi bolsa.―murmuré intentando soltarme, él suspiro y me dejo ir por mis cosas para después tomarme la mano de nuevo y sacarme de ahí en medio de su rabieta. Cuando estuvimos afuera siguió caminando rápidamente, yo apenas podía seguirle el ritmo. ―Garrett ¿Puedes ir más despacio? ―pregunté molesta, él me miro avergonzado y se detuvo.

―Siento haberte sacado así.―parecía apenado.

―Está bien. Aunque no entiendo porque te molesto tanto que ella quisiera salir con su novio. ―respondí mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, él suspiro.

―Es complicado. ―respondió, pero pude ver que no quería hablar de eso ahora mismo, no lo culpaba acababa de conocerme como para contarme que pasaba ahí.

―Bueno. ―murmuré dejando el tema cerrado por ahora.―Me prometiste una hamburguesa.―añadí con una sonrisa, él sonrió y tomo mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y comenzó a caminar de nuevo pero más lento.

―Son las hamburguesas más ricas de todo el campus. ―comentó sonriente. ―Y no solo las hamburguesas, todo en esa cafetería es delicioso, si quieres comer rico solo ve al área de medicina, parece que los futuros médicos del país tienen mejor servicio que nosotros que curaremos sus psiques después de ver tantas muertes y enfermedades. ―masculló un poco molesto por ello, yo me reí por su gran molestia pero luego caí en cuenta de lo que había dicho. No podía ir ahí, seguro Edward y Elmo estarían ahí, no quería verlos.

―¿Podemos ir a otro lugar?―pregunte deteniéndome, él frunció el ceño.

―¿No quieres ir al área médica?―pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

―Digamos que no quiero toparme con gente indeseable. ―respondí honestamente, él frunció el ceño pero sonrió.

―Tienes un día aquí y ya tienes enemigos, Isa. ―murmuró sonriente. ―Ni yo que llevo 3 años aquí los tengo. ―añadió divertido.

―No es mi enemigo. ―mascullé quitando la mirada.

―Así que es un chico. ―comentó mirándome como si quisiera analizarme, sin duda tenía la mirada de un psicólogo intentando sacar todos tus secretos.

―Es complicado. ―respondí usando sus palabras, él sonrió y asintió.

―Te diré que. ―comentó pensativo. ―Vamos, compramos las hamburguesas y luego las llevamos a la entrada pasteada del área de psicología, seguro no la has visto, es hermosa. ―exclamó emocionado. ―Luego tú me explicaras que pasa con ese chico y yo te contaré que pasa con Kate. ―añadió mirándome fijamente, en serio él quería saber y no podía negar que yo también quería saber que tenía él con que Kate saliera con ese chico.

―Está bien. ―acepte siguiéndolo de nuevo. La cafetería de Medicina era una belleza, limpia como un hospital y con grandes ventanales, era una preciosidad.

―Ahora parecen chicos normales ¿verdad? ―preguntó sonriente pero bajito, al parecer no quería que lo escucharan, soltó mi mano y paso su brazo por mi cintura para poder hablarme al oído más fácilmente. ―Pero en unos días que el semestre comience veras a todos con batas blancas. ―murmuró con una mueca.

―¿Eso es malo?―pregunté confundida.

―No, pero digamos que si todas las facultades fueran iguales, verías a las chicas de Administración correr en esas faldas tipo fajas en las piernas de un lado para otro y a los futuros maestros de preescolar con las manos manchadas de pintura todo el tiempo. ―respondió intentando aclarar su punto, en cierto punto parecía lógico pero bueno tal vez ellos tenían que aprender a trabajar con sus instrumentos.

―Vamos por las hamburguesas antes de que me tope con mi complicación. ―murmuré sonriente, él sonrió aun más y me atrajo hasta la fila de la comida, pidió dos hamburguesas y luego me impidió pagar la mía. No sé porque los hombres hacen eso, acepto que lo hagan cuando es una cita, es un lindo gesto, pero no tienen que hacerlo siempre.

Mientras esperábamos la comida, una inconfundible cabellera roja brillo en una mesa alejada, sentí mi corazón detenerse y el aliento escapar de mis pulmones, él aun era un punto que no tenía resuelto en mi vida, no entendía porque me mantenía fuera de su vida así, porque no quería ni hablarme. Aunque yo tampoco tenía especialmente ganas de hablarle a él.

―¿Qué pasa?―preguntó Garrett al notar que estaba completamente pálida.

―Debo irme de aquí. ―murmuré con voz contenida, él miro en la misma dirección y justo en ese momento Edward levanto la mirada, él tenía la mano entrelazada con la de su novia, al notar mi presencia su mirada se volvió diferente, ya no era feliz ni brillante, se levanto diciéndole algo a Elmo, ella asintió y él comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros.

Mi corazón latía desesperado, me di la vuelta y mire a Garrett desesperada, entonces sin esperármelo estampo sus labios sobre los míos. Mis ojos se quedaron abiertos y no pude responderle el beso, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

―Si quieres que él se aleje deberías seguirme el juego. ―masculló sobre mis labios, entonces entendí, si Edward nos veía besándonos no se acercaría, no vendría hasta aquí, sin dudarlo respondí el beso de Garrett y enrede mis brazos en su cuello. Cuando nos separamos él fijo la mirada tras nosotros y sonrió. ―Creo que lo hicimos enojar. ―murmuró divertido.

―¿Podemos irnos ahora? ―pregunté sonrojada, él sonrió y asintió. Tomamos nuestra orden y tomando mi mano me llevo fuera del lugar, antes de salir vi a la pareja en su mesa, él estaba frunciendo el ceño y ella lo miraba confundida, entonces vi a otras dos personas que no esperaba ver aquí, no solo en esa facultad, sino en esta Universidad. Alice y Jasper estaban aquí, al verlos a los 4 juntos, me sentí completamente remplazada, ello habían encontrado a quien llenara mi lugar.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**

 **Y antes de que juzguen a Bella, Garrett no será su novio o su nuevo interés romántico.**


	13. Confesiones

**_Confesiones._**

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Cuando llegamos al lugar donde Garrett quería nos sentamos a comer las "deliciosas" hamburguesas de las que tanto hablaba, estaba un poco apenada por lo del beso pero en realidad no se sentía extraño, suspire y decidí no hablar del tema, no era como que ahora estuviéramos enamorados por un simple beso, solo fue una forma de ayudar a un amigo.

―Bueno ¿quieres saber mi historia primero o quieres contar la tuya primero? ―preguntó sacando las hamburguesas y entregándome una.

―Prefiero escuchar la tuya. ―respondí sonriente, él rió.

―Me lo imaginaba. ―contesto con una sonrisa divertida

―Anda, cuéntame, te juro que no le diré a nadie. ―murmuré, él sonrió y asintió, puso una cara seria y comenzó a contar.

―Kate y yo tenemos una historia muy larga. ―comenzó pensativo.―Nuestras madres se conocieron cuando íbamos en preescolar y en ese entonces nosotros no éramos amigos en absoluto, de hecho ellas se hicieron amigas porque nosotros peleamos en la escuela. Ella siempre fue muy…mandona y explosiva, mientras yo era el niño tipo hippie de la escuela.―continuó divertido.―Éramos tan diferentes que chocábamos constantemente, eso siguió hasta la primaria y luego de la nada nos volvimos amigos, de los mejores amigos. ―añadió melancólico.―Nos contábamos todo y éramos muy unidos. Pero al entrar a la Secundaria hubo esa extraña experiencia llamada adolescencia, ella comenzó a salir con chicos y salir de fiesta y yo…―pero se quedo callado, como si decir aquello le doliera en el alma.―Yo me enamore de ella.―termino con tristeza en sus ojos y una sonrisa aun más triste en sus labios.―Ella me parecía perfecta, amaba todo de ella, sentía que mi corazón latía más fuerte cuando estaba cerca de mí.

―¿Qué paso entonces? ¿Le dijiste lo que sentías? ―pregunté, rogando prácticamente que lo hubiera hecho.

―Algo así.―dijo divertido.―Ella comenzó a salir con un chico que yo odiaba realmente, entonces nos distanciamos un poco, un día los encontré besándose en el patio de la escuela y sentí algo que hasta ese momento no había sentido, celos. Le reclame y ella dijo que no era de mi incumbencia con quien saliera o se besara, el tipo quiso partirme la cara por arruinarle su momento y yo estaba tan molesto que seguí diciendo cosas que ahora me parecen una locura.

―¿Qué dijo ella?―pregunte mordiendo la hamburguesa.

―Me pidió que me fuera y que hablaríamos después. Así que me fui, a las pocas horas se apareció por mi casa y me dijo que no volviera a hacerle algo así de vergonzoso. Superamos esa escena pero yo seguía loco por ella, aunque Kate parece que jamás lo ha notado. Así que cuando estábamos en la preparatoria, en el último año, nos invitaron a una fiesta, ahí al menos yo bebí por primera vez, con dos cervezas estaba perdido, ella también termino así, comenzamos a bailar y una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos besándonos en el cuarto de los padres del dueño de la casa.

―¿Ustedes…?―no sabía cómo preguntar algo así, me puse roja como un tomate por la pregunta que intentaba formular.

―Sí.―respondió con esa sonrisa melancólica.―Nos acostamos, pero yo creía que sería la primera vez para los dos…―abrí los ojos como platos.―Esa fue mi cara cuando note que no era así.―añadió con un bufido.―Me sentí estúpido, estuve casi 10 minutos diciéndole que dolería pero que pasaría, ella reía y yo realmente no entendía porque, se lo atribuía al alcohol, luego note la razón de porque reía, el idiota virgen ahí, era solo yo.

―Garrett.

―No me molestaba no ser el primero.―respondió serio.―Eso sería muy cavernícola y machista de mi parte pero me dolió el saber que ella había pasado por ello y no me había dicho nada.

―Tal vez le daba pena.―murmuré pensativa, si yo me hubiera acostado con Robert en aquellos meses jamás podría habérselo dicho a Edward, moriría de vergüenza contándole algo así y más porque sabía que él no soportaba a Robert.―Yo no podría.―dije en voz más baja.

―Es porque tú y Kate son muy distintas, nena. Ella me ha contado todo, hasta cuando tuvo su primer periodo, le pareció un dato curioso que contar y lo hizo. ―bueno ella y yo si éramos muy diferentes. ―Entonces enterarme que ella lo había hecho y no me había contado nada fue horrible, yo creí que confiaba en mí, me moleste y me levante para vestirme, simplemente no quería verla.

―¿No le explicaste porque te fuiste? ―pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

―Ella me siguió unos minutos después, le dije que la llevaría a su casa, durante el camino entero ella fue quejándose de que la dejara así y solo porque yo no era su primera vez, yo estaba furioso, lo último que quería era pelear con ella. Así que no dije nada, pero al llegar a su casa me tacho de machista, mal amigo y quien sabe cuántos insultos más, entonces me gire y le dije que toda la verdad.

―¿Qué dijo entonces?

―Nada. Me miro fijamente y luego se bajo del auto sin decir nada.―lo mire triste.―Al siguiente día me llamo y me pregunto qué había pasado la noche anterior, decidí no decirle nada pero entonces ella dijo que había despertado con uno de sus muchos galanes y no sabía ni cómo había regresado.―mi rostro se contrajo.―Jamás me había sentido más humillado, creo que fue la primera vez que mi orgullo de "macho" se vio afectado. Saber que después de lo que le dije ella buscara con quien terminar la noche simplemente me mato por dentro.

―Debió ser horrible.―dije tomando su mano.

―Ese día murió gran parte del amor que tenía por ella. Luego de eso corte mis sentimientos por ella, decidí ser solo su amigo, entonces una noche se apareció por mi casa llorando a mares, estaba borracha, dijo que me amaba, que no quería perderme nunca y muchas cosas más que en otras circunstancias habría aceptado, pero no así, le dije que yo la quería mucho y que jamás me iba a perder, que éramos amigos para siempre. Ella no se lo tomo muy bien, lloro aun más y me dijo que quería la amara como antes que si la aceptaba nunca más se acostaría con otro hombre, que sería mía para siempre.

―¿Aun así no aceptaste?―pregunte sorprendida.

―No. Mis sentimientos por ella no se trataban de sexo o de que no se acostara con otros hombres, quiero decir si fuéramos una relación pediría eso pero a cambio de lo mismo de mi parte, ella seguía creyendo que yo no la amaba más porque ella ya no era virgen y eso dolió, me veía como un maldito macho enfermo y posesivo. Pero lo que me hizo negarme de todo fue que la conocía, al día siguiente despertaría en mi casa y preguntaría "¿Cómo llegue aquí?" no recordaría nada.―me quede pensando un rato y luego lo mire.

―Así que ahora son solo amigos. ―añadí seria, él asintió. ―Y en estos años nunca te preguntaste si tal vez ella llego a recordar eso. ―pregunté curiosa, él negó.

―No, después de esa noche ella no volvió a decir nada del tema, mientras yo lo deje por lo sano. Fue entonces cuando entramos aquí que ella comenzó a salir con el tipo que iría buscarla. Han terminado y regresado tantas veces que ya nadie cree en su relación, en realidad ya no importa que salga con él, sino que yo sé que a ella no le interesa lo suficiente como para "extrañarlo" y aun así me deja plantado por salir con él.―dijo terminando su relato.

Suspire y mire al frente, era mi turno de hablar, al menos no tenía que darle una forma de arreglar su situación porque yo estaba aun más confundida que él como para darle consejos.

―El chico de la cafetería.―comencé, él me miro fijamente.―Solíamos ser mejores amigos.―me gire a mirarlo y él mantenía el ceño fruncido.

―¿Y por qué ahora quieres mantenerlo alejado? ¿Te rompió el corazón o algo así?―pregunto confundido, yo suspire.

―Algo así.―suspire y me llene de valor, era la primera vez que hablaría del tema fuera de una oficina donde sabía nadie contaría nada, pero así como él se había abierto conmigo quería hacer lo mismo, él me daba la confianza suficiente para hacerlo.―Cuando estábamos en nuestro último año de preparatoria, él y yo seguíamos siendo mejores amigos, pero entonces su hermano me pidió lo ayudara con unas tutorías.―él asintió mirándome fijamente.―Entonces fue que todo se fue al diablo. Robert, su hermano gemelo, y yo comenzamos a "salir".―dije haciendo comillas en el aire.

―¿Por qué las comillas?―pregunto curioso.

―Al final me entere que todo fue un plan para burlarse de mí y vengarse de mi padre.―dije con una sonrisa triste, él asintió con nostalgia.―Cuando me entere de todo eso caí en coma por 6 meses a causa de un desorden alimenticio y los golpes de dos chicas que estaban en medio de todo el plan en mi contra.―dije bajando la mirada.

―¿Te golpearon?―pregunto con los ojos como platos.

―Yo no recuerdo mucho de eso, lo último que recuerdo fue ver a Edward correr hasta mí. Cuando desperté mis padres me dijeron que me iba a ir a una clínica en el extranjero para tratar mi problema y donde también me ayudarían con mi tratamiento físico por los 6 meses en coma.―él frunció el ceño.

―Aun no soy un profesional pero no creo que esa haya sido la mejor opción.―dijo confuso.

―No lo fue. Me sentía sola y abandonada ahí, era lo último que necesitaba después de todo lo que había pasado pero mis padres creyeron era lo mejor. Al principio él me llamaba al menos una vez por semana, eran llamadas cortas porque todas las chicas ahí también querían hablar con sus familias pero para mí era perfecto. Esos pocos minutos me hacían ver que él no me olvidaba, me seguía queriendo y no me dejaría sola.―murmuré con melancolía, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.―Pero luego las llamadas cesaron, mis padres mandaban cartas o me llamaban pero él no volvió a hacerlo.

―Oh, Isa…―se acerco y enredo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, yo me acomode sobre su hombro.

―Él me olvido por completo. Cuando regrese ni una sola llamada recibí de su parte y no volví a verlo sino hasta que vine aquí a hacer mi examen para entrar.―reí con un nudo en la garganta.―Iba con una chica, estaba feliz, ella se aferraba a su brazo y se notaba que llevaban mucho tiempo juntos para tanta familiaridad.―dije triste.

―¿Te dolió verlo con otra?―pregunto curioso, suspire y solloce un poco.

―Sí, pero no de la forma que crees. No me dolía ver que tuviera a una chica en su vida, no me daban celos o algo así. Me dolió ver que siguió con su vida, me saco de sus planes y era obvio que ya no formaba parte importante de ella, me dolía saber que conoció a alguien que lo hacía feliz y no me lo contó. Me dejo fuera de todo y eso me partió el corazón. ―contesté llorando en su hombro, él me abrazo con fuerza.

―Lo siento mucho, nena.―me reconfortó, abrazándome y consolándome, dándome su hombro para llorar. Decir todo lo que sentía y pensaba dolía.―Tienes razón en querer mantenerte alejada de él. Y no debes preocuparte, ahora me tienes a mí para cuidar que él no se te acerque.―dijo besando mi frente, sonreí un poco y me acomode en su hombro controlando el llanto.

―Gracias, Garrett.―él era la clase de chico con quien te sientes segura de ser quien eres, con quien puedes hablar y hablar sin miedo a ser juzgada, él era la clase de persona que quería ahora en mi vida.

―Estoy aquí para ti ahora.―prometió y al ver sus ojos azules sonreí, esto era el inicio de los próximos 4 años de mi vida aquí en la Universidad, aunque no sabía que haría cuando él se graduara.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


	14. Tu llegada

_**Tu llegada**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Días más tarde decidimos pasar el último fin de semana antes de entrar oficialmente a clases para salir, seríamos solo Garrett y yo, Kate tenía una cita con Ben así que no podía ir, al ver el rostro de Garrett me pregunte si Edward alguna vez sintió eso cuando yo salía con Robert, como remplazado, aunque había una gran diferencia entre nosotros y ellos, yo había hecho todo para que él no se sintiera así, incluso llegue a ponerlo sobre Robert.

A Edward no lo había visto y estaba tranquila con ello, en realidad necesitaba que se alejara, odiaba que ahora solo quisiera acercarse a mí por compromiso, porque estoy aquí y cree que debe hablarme, odio que no lo haga porque en verdad quiere hacerlo.

Esa tarde antes de irnos decidimos pasear un rato por el campus, Garrett se había encargado de mostrarme la mayor parte de la escuela pero aun quedaban algunos lugares "oscuros" como él los llamaba, al parecer las fraternidades tenían sus lugares para hacer grandes fiestas y también había lugares que solo los de último año conocían, dijo que era de las pocas personas de primer año que sabría de esos lugares, a simple vista parecían un simple cuarto o parte del patio pero por las noches eran otra cosa.

Mientras caminábamos él me hacía bromas y me hacía reír, era relajante y divertido estar con él, entonces a lo lejos vi los ojos verdes que rondaban mis sueños, su perfil griego me puso la piel chinita y la respiración desapareció de mi ser, sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse y mis manos temblar, me detuve en seco y Garrett se detuvo unos pasos después.

―¿Qué pasa?―pregunto con el ceño fruncido, yo no pude quitar la mirada del chico que estaba a unos metros de nosotros, con ese caminar felino que me hacía temblar.

―Yo…―pero entonces esos ojos verdes me encontraron, sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una sonrisa que no recordaba haber visto antes, mi corazón latía con fuerza, Garrett giro el rostro para enfocar su mirada en el mismo punto que yo y luego se giro a mirarme con los ojos abiertos como platos.

―¿Qué hacemos? ―preguntó mirándome fijamente, yo tarde un segundo en ponerle atención y luego fruncí el ceño.

―¿Qué?―pregunté confundida, él se acercó y cubrió mi campo de visión.

―Él vienen hacia aquí, ¿Qué hacemos, Isa?―preguntó explicando en grandes términos lo que quería decir, lo pensé un segundo y luego entendí todo.

―Oh no te preocupes, hablare con él. ―respondí tranquilamente, él frunció el ceño.

―¿Qué?―ahora él es el que está perdido.―Isa, apenas hace unos días me dijiste que no querías hablar con él.―añadió realmente confundido, entonces entendí su confusión.

―Garrett él no es Edward.―respondí intentando calmarlo.―Es Robert.―expliqué y entonces fue como si todo me golpeara ¡Él está aquí! ¡¿Qué demonios hace él aquí?!

―¿Robert? ¿El hermano?―preguntó curioso, asentí y palidecí. ―¿Él también estudia aquí?―preguntó, yo niego.

―No, él…

―Bella.―la voz grave que atormenta mis sueños sonó tras de Garrett, él se giró quedando parado a mi lado y observa al hombre frente a mí, parece haber crecido, su cuerpo era más grande, sus ojos están brillantes y la sonrisa que me ofrece es preciosa, odio verlo así de perfecto, odio que después de leer esas cartas él haya cambiado tanto para mí, pero al mismo tiempo quiero hablar con él, necesito decirle que leí las cartas.

―Robert.―digo con un hilo de voz que apenas se escucha, él me mira con intensidad y yo también lo miro fijamente pero entonces él rompe el contacto para ver a Garrett al lado mío, yo suspiro, en realidad necesito hablar con Robert a solas. Me giro a ver a Garrett y él me mira rápidamente.

―¿Podemos vernos en una hora en mi habitación?―pregunto mordiéndome el labio, él me mira preguntándome si estaré bien y yo asiento tímidamente, a diferencia de Edward, a Robert no me daba miedo enfrentarlo, antes Edward era un puerto seguro ahora es un huracán en medio del mar.

Robert era una parte de mi vida que nunca había cerrado y quería hacerlo ahora, también quería agradecerle las cartas, había sanado una gran parte de mí al leerlas, ahora sabía que no había estado sola durante ese proceso tan largo y lo que era más sorprendente una de las personas que había jurado odiaba había sido mi compañía aunque yo no lo supiera.

Garrett se fue y nos dejo solos, había llegado el momento de hablar con él como personas civilizadas, no quería llorar, no quería gritar y no reclamaría nada, solo le diría lo que tenía para decir y luego me despediría de él, aunque al ver sus ojos verdes y hermosos me di cuenta que él tenía otros planes.

―Hola.―me saludó con esa voz que me ponía la piel de gallina y mi corazón latía tan rápido como las alas de un colibrí.

―¿Qué haces aquí?―pregunté, era lo único que podía decir, sus ojos se oscurecieron y mi respiración se vuelve un nudo en la garganta, ¿en verdad quiera saber esa respuesta?

―Necesitaba verte.―contesto con simpleza pero tras esas palabras sabía se ocultaban muchas cosas. ―También necesitaba explicarte todo lo que ha pasado, la última vez empeore todo.―añadió pasando su mano por su cabello.

―En realidad no. ―murmuré mordiéndome el labio, él me miró fijamente.―¿Podemos ir a otro lugar? No quisiera hacer un espectáculo aquí.―pedí mirando sus ojos verdes, él asintió y se acercó a mí pasando su mano por mi espalda para caminar juntos, yo instintivamente me aleje al sentir su contacto. Él bajo la mano al ver mi resistencia.

Llegamos a una parte de las canchas que según Garrett si no es temporada de Futbol está completamente vacía, así que es perfecta, me detengo y me giro para verlo directamente, él también me miraba, nadie dice nada, no es para menos, la última vez que hablamos terminamos mal. Suspiro y decido dar el primer paso, levanto la mirada para mirarlo de nuevo, estoy decidida a cerrar este ciclo.

―Leí las cartas.―digo con el mismo hilo de voz de antes, sus ojos se enfocan en los míos y brillan esperanzados.―Decías las verdad.―continuo, él se acerca un paso a mí y yo no sé qué hacer, quiero su cercanía y al mismo tiempo me da miedo, Robert es un tipo de criptonita para mí. Miro sus ojos hipnotizada y sin darme cuenta, pregunto algo que me ronda la cabeza desde que termine las cartas. ―¿Todo lo que dices en ellas es verdad? ―él sonríe pero no con alegría.

―Cada palabra.―respondió sincero, no sé porque pero siento un nudo en la garganta, ganas de llorar pero no de tristeza para mi sorpresa, más bien de nostalgia o algún tipo de alegría, me acerco y sin darme cuenta lo abrazo, lo necesito, él me dio eso que tanto desee durante mis meses de encierro. Apoyo, compañía, cariño. Tantas cosas que son difíciles de contar, significan demasiado sus palabras para mí.

Sus brazos se cierran a mi alrededor y me pega a su pecho, su aroma sigue siendo el mismo, muy masculino, cierro mis ojos y aspiro esa sensación de paz conmigo misma, porque ya no hay odio, ya no más.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


	15. Verdades que duelen

**_"Verdades que duelen"_**

 _ **Bella Pov**_

―Gracias. ―digo sobre su pecho, él solo me abraza, sin darse cuenta me da más que cualquier otra persona con ese simple abrazo.

Robert no era malo, muy en el fondo yo lo sabía, pero aun así el dolor seguía presente en mi corazón, aunque esas cartas sanaran gran parte de ello aun no estaba lista para dar un paso más que perdonarlo, no podía prometerle una amistad porque sentía que no sería sincera y antes de darle algo así debía volver a confiar y ese precisamente era el problema, yo no confiaba en él.

―No hay nada que agradecer, nena. ―me pego más a su cuerpo.

―Sí. Esas cartas son más importantes de lo que crees. ―dije separándome un poco pero él me atrajo a su cuerpo de nuevo, parecía que no quería soltarme. ―Durante todo el tiempo que estuve en aquel lugar quise recibir una carta o una llamada, algo que me diera la compañía que tanto deseaba, y esas cartas me dieron eso aunque las haya leído hasta ahora.―explique mirando sus ojos, él besa mi frente y me abraza.

―Quería mostrarte que estaba para ti, no me atrevía a buscarte por miedo a tu reacción, temía tanto que me odiaras.―dijo soltándome solo un poco para tomar mis manos, yo mire nuestras manos unidas, Robert seguía teniendo ese atractivo de chico malo pero ahora parecía más dulce, más sincero.

―No te odio.―respondí, era la verdad, ya no lo odiaba aunque tampoco podía decir que ahora lo quería o apreciaba.

―No sabes lo que significa escuchar eso.―dijo pasando su mano por mi mejilla, yo suspire mirando sus ojos, mordí mi labio debía decirle todo, tome su mano y la aleje de mí, estaba por decir algo cuando él apareció.

―Así que a mí me esquivas e ignoras pero a él lo recibes como si jamás te hubiera hecho daño.―me gire sorprendida y me tope con Edward, tenía las manos en puño y la mirada fija en mí, sus mirada era intensa y se notaba que estaba molesto, yo trague en seco, aun no estaba preparada para esto pero por alguna razón, creí que debía enfrentarme de una vez por todas a mi pasado.

―Eso no es así.―respondí, ¿qué podía decirle? Antes sentía que podía decirle cualquier cosa pero ahora había muchas entre nosotros.―Solo estábamos hablando.―sentí la mano de Robert en mi brazo, sosteniéndome y en cierto modo lo agradecía pero necesitaba enfrentarme a esto sola.

―Claro.―respondió Edward mirándome molesto.―Sabes Bella, creí que una vez te ayudaría a ver que él es un imbécil. Pensé que cuando lo volvieras a ver no caerías de nuevo en sus trampas pero al parecer eres tan estúpida como él, tal vez su destino era estar juntos.―dijo con una sonrisa burlona y dolida, sus palabras me dolieron más que su total indiferencia, me trague el nudo en la garganta y lo mire dolida.

―¿Por eso me sacaste de tu vida? ¿Por qué fui lo suficientemente estúpida como para dejar que otras personas me hicieran dudar de mí? ¿Por qué soy tan estúpida que caí en una clínica por mis patéticos problemas de autoestima?―pregunta furiosa, él me miro por un segundo, frunciendo el ceño.

―Yo no te saque de mi vida.―dijo con voz contenida, esta vez fue mi turno de reírme.

―No quieras hacerte pasar por el chico perfecto, Edward.―dije mirándolo fijamente.―No te ignoro o excluyo por que sí. Lo hago porque entendí que tú no me quieres en tu vida. Tienes a tus amigos, tus padres y a tu novia. Yo no tengo cavidad ahí.―dije intentando con todas mis fuerzas no llorar.

―¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué detuviera mi vida por ti? ¡Tú fuiste la que lo arruino! ¡Yo no iba a irme al maldito pozo por ti, intente ayudarte pero tú no quisiste escuchar!―sus palabras dolieron, pero en cierto punto sabía que era verdad.

―No, no quería que detuvieras tu vida por mí.―dije sincera, él seguía con el ceño fruncido.―Lo que quería era que me hicieran parte de sus vidas. Me habría encantado recibir una carta diciendo que te habías enamorado, que eras feliz.―una lágrima corrió mi mejilla.―Solo quería saber de sus vidas y sentir que tenía su apoyo de alguna manera.―dije rápidamente, su semblante seguía serio.―Y sobre Charlotte, no tengo nada que decir. No la conozco en absoluto pero parece una gran chica, ella debe ser perfecta para ti.―dije y una lágrima se escapo de mí, la limpie rápidamente y no me permití derramar ni una sola más, me gire a ver a Robert para poder despedirme, aun quedaban cosas que decir pero ahora mismo no podía hacerlo.

―¡Isa!―la voz de Garrett fue como un trago de paz en todo esto, rápidamente lo vi acercarse a nosotros, me gire para quedar frente a él.―¿Estás bien?―pregunto mirando mis ojos, los que yo suponía estaban rojos por las lágrimas contenidas.

―Quiero irme.―dije mirándolo suplicante, él me atrajo a su cuerpo, él era bastante alto así que yo quede en su pecho, sus brazos me pegaron con fuerza a él, sentía tanta tranquilidad ahí.

―Si me disculpan, me llevaré a mi chica.―dijo con voz grave y seria, era muy raro escucharlo hablar así. Antes de que alguno dijera algo, él me llevo lejos de ahí.―Tranquila Isa.―susurro Garrett en mi oído.

Unas horas más tarde desperté de un largo sueño, estaba acostada en el dormitorio de Garrett, él me había traído hasta aquí después de recogerme, no había querido hablar, solo quería pensar un rato y aunque Garrett estaba ahí para mí, sabía que solo una persona en este mundo entendería y no se pondría de mi lado por nuestra amistad. Alec.

Me levante y tome mi celular de la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, hacía mucho tiempo no hablaba con él, suspire y marque su número rápidamente.

―Hola.―su voz era tranquila y calmada.

―Hola, Alec.―dije con la voz un poco ronca por acabar de despertar.

―¡Bella! ¿Qué paso? Te fuiste así nada más, no me dijiste nada.―dijo ahora un poco más alterado.

―Lo siento.―respondí.―Necesito hablar con alguien y pensé en ti.―Garrett no estaba en el dormitorio, tal vez fue a comprar algo o decidió ir a la fiesta.

―Claro.―respondió rápidamente.―Estoy dejando a mi hermana ahora mismo pero dime donde quieres que nos veamos.

―¿Tu hermana?―pregunte curiosa, no sabía de ella.

―Sí, este año entro a la Universidad, está en Columbia.―dijo y parecía orgulloso.―Se llama Jane, un día las presentaré.―prometió, sonreí dulcemente, así que ella era Jane.

―Bueno podemos vernos en un punto medio, Yale y Columbia no están muy lejos.―dije mordiéndome el labio.

―Conozco una gran cafetería en Norwalk.―respondió.―Te mando la dirección.

―Ahí nos vemos.―respondí rápidamente.―Gracias, Alec.

Salí de la habitación dejando una nota para Garrett, fui a mi dormitorio y recogí mis cosas, esperaba no toparme con ninguno de ellos en el camino, mi padre había mandado el auto que me había regalado para mi cumpleaños hacía dos años, era precioso, no lo había usado pero en días como hoy agradecía tenerlo.

Alec me envió la dirección, la puse en el GPS y salí del campus en camino a verlo, el camino me sirvió para pensar y meditar las cosas. Tal vez aun no estaba lista para dejar la terapia.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


	16. Jane

**_"Jane"_**

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Al llegar a la cafetería él no había llegado así que pedí una botella de agua mientras esperaba, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, Edward, Robert, ambos ponen mi mundo de cabeza con su sola presencia, necesito hablar y sacarme todo de una maldita vez, entonces la campanita de la entrada suena, levanto la mirada y me encuentro con Alec y su gran sonrisa, entonces una pequeña de cabello rubio pasa frente a él y corre hasta donde estoy.

―Tú debes ser Isa, yo soy Jane un gusto.―dice demasiado rápido apenas logro entenderla, Alec llega antes de que pueda decir algo.

―Jane, prometiste comportarte.―dijo Alec como regaño.

―Me estoy comportando, solo quiero conocerla.―dijo Jane mirando a su hermano mal, es una chica hermosa, ojos azules y brillantes, cabello rubio y piel blanca como la nieve, tiene cierto parecido con Alec.

―Está bien, Alec.―digo con una sonrisa, aunque en verdad no me esperaba a su hermana parece una chica agradable.―Un gusto conocerte, Jane.―dije sonriéndole a la hermosa chica.

―Creo que tú y yo seremos grandes amigas ¿puedes sentirlo?―dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.―Y nuestras Universidades están tan cerca, podremos vernos todos los fines de semana y días feriados, iremos a tantas fiestas…

―Jane, tranquila.―la llamo Alec.―Ahora ve a comprarte algo y luego puedes volver a molestar a Isa.―ella lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Bien, los dejaré solos pero que quede claro que no la estoy molestando.―dijo mi nueva auto renombrada "mejor amiga" y se alejo hasta la barra donde un chico la atendió de inmediato.

―Lo siento. Se moría por conocerte.―dijo Alec sentándose frente a mí, sonreí y mire sus ojos azules, los había extrañado demasiado y aun más a esa sonrisa que me daba tanta tranquilidad.

―¿Le hablaste de mí?―pregunto realmente interesada, sus mejillas se tiñen de un leve tono rojizo.―Oh por Dios, te sonrojaste.―sonrió y él se sonroja aun más.

―Te mencione un par de veces.―dijo sin mirarme a los ojos, parecía realmente avergonzado.

―Un par de veces.―dice Jane de forma burlona desde su lugar donde toma una malteada, Alec se gira y la mira molesto. Sonrió y mi corazón late emocionado, por alguna razón saber que él habla de mí con su hermana me alegra.

―Es lindo.―dije llamando la atención de Alec de nuevo, él rueda los ojos pero sonríe.

―¿De qué querías hablarme?―pregunta, yo suspiro, ahora llego la parte difícil.

―Conocí a alguien.―digo con voz baja, casi en un susurro. Como si fuera un secreto. Él frunce el ceño y sus manos se cierran en puños, tal vez no fueron las palabras correctas.

―¿Cómo lo conociste?―pregunta con sus ojos azules entornados y oscuros. Veo sus manos tan tensas que sus nudillos están blancos. Suspiro y busco las palabras para explicar mejor lo que quiero decir.

―Bueno más bien volví a conocerlo.―estoy confusa, ¿Cómo explicarle que lo que creía de Edward ahora parecía caerse a pedazos?―Solía ser mi mejor amigo.―digo con una sonrisa triste. Edward rompió ese pedestal en que lo tenía con sus palabras.

―Estoy un poco confundido.―dice con ese tono de voz contenido, ¿está celoso?

―Edward está en la misma Universidad.―él asiente, él ya lo sabía, se lo había dicho cuando entre.―Yo no lo había meditado a fondo antes de hacer mi solicitud y entonces cuando entre me lo tope con su novia, todo me golpeo de pronto, me di cuenta que él iba a estar ahí todo el tiempo, todos los días.―mi voz se volvió casi un murmullo.

―Creí que no te había dolido.―dijo en un tono un poco más profesional.

―No me duele que tenga a alguien.―digo frustrada.―Después de un tiempo me dije que no tendría que verlo, que él estaba en medicina y yo en psicología, edificios de punta a punta de la Universidad pero entonces él comenzó a aparecer en mi vida más de lo que quisiera y entonces Robert también apareció y Edward llego justo en ese momento, dijo cosas que aunque en parte son ciertas, aun así me dolieron en el alma, jamás me sentí tan mal.―y las lágrimas comenzaron. Él se levanto y dio la vuelta hasta sentarse a mi lado y hizo algo que en todas nuestras terapias jamás hizo.

Me abrazo, mi respiración se corto y por un segundo quise quedarme aquí para siempre pero luego todo volvió a mi mente y comencé a llorar.

―Tranquila, cariño.―amaba que me hablará con tanto afecto, necesitaba a Alec más de lo que podía admitir.

―Necesito que me digas la verdad.―dije entre sollozos, porque por eso había venido hasta aquí, necesitaba que fuera profesional y me dijera lo que en verdad creía.

―¿Sobre qué?―pregunto separándose un poco para verme a la cara.

―¿Crees que hago mal al no querer tener relación alguna con Edward?―pregunte mirando sus ojos azules, él suspiro y se quedo pensativo.

―Depende.―lo mire confundida.―¿Por qué no quieres tener relación con él?―pregunto directamente.

―Porque él me lastima.―dije bajando la mirada.―Cuando estoy con él solo puedo sentirme culpable y termino llorando siempre.

―¿Por qué te sientes culpable?―pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

―Porque él fue el único que estuvo siempre para mí antes y siento que fue mi culpa que nuestra amistad se acabará. Yo comencé a salir con Robert aunque sabía que eso le molestaba, de alguna forma yo nos hice todo esto.―él asintió mirándome fijamente.

―Isa, nadie puede obligarte a reanudar una amistad si tú no quieres hacerlo. Y como un profesional creo que lo mejor para ambos es darse tiempo, pensar y analizar las cosas que pasaron, cuestionarse si todo eso pueden dejarlo en el pasado e intentar rescatar la amistad que alguna vez tuvieron.

―¿Y qué pasa si ninguno de los dos quiere rescatar esa amistad?―pregunto levantando la mirada a sus ojos, él acaricia mi cabello.

―Por lo que me cuentas dudo que él en verdad no quiera tener relación contigo, de ser así ni siquiera se habría acercado a donde estaban tú y Robert.―su nombre suena más como un gruñido, al parecer Robert tampoco le agradaba mucho.―Y tú no te sentirías así si él no te importara. Ambos se quieren y tienen una historia tras todo esto. Deben hablar, sí. Pero antes deben aclarar sus pensamientos fríamente y dejar de soltarse insultos al aire, eso solo los alejará más.

―Decidí perdonar a Robert pero tampoco quiero tener algún tipo de relación con él.―Alec asiente.―Ahora mismo estoy bien con las personas en mi vida, tú, Garrett, Kate y al parecer también Jane.―dije con una sonrisa, él sonríe pero luego me mira curioso.

―¿Quiénes son Garrett y Kate?―claro, él no los conoce.

―Kate es mi compañera de habitación en la Universidad y Garrett es su mejor amigo, pero ella tiene una vida social muy activa así que Garrett y yo nos hacemos compañía.―él sonríe.

―Me alegro de que tengas nuevos amigos, aunque me temo que ahora tendrás que cargar con ella.―dice señalando a su hermana que ahora mismo no nos pone atención pues está encantada con el chico de la caja.

―Parece agradable.―respondo con una sonrisa.―Empiezo a creer que necesito una amiga y que mejor que alguien como Jane que se ve no me dejará encerrarme durante horas a leer o a pensar en cosas que me vuelven loca.

―Ya veremos si en unas semanas piensas lo mismo.―sonrió y me acomodo en su hombro

―Gracias por venir hasta aquí.―su brazo pasa por detrás de mi espalda y me atrae más cerca de él, me siento segura, protegida, Alec es como un puerto seguro al que quiero aferrarme.

―Estaré aquí siempre que me necesites.―responde y deja un beso en mi frente.

Nos quedamos en silencio largo rato y me siento tranquila como hace mucho no lo estaba, pienso en volver a la terapia pero no sé con quién podría ir.

―¿Conoces a un buen psicólogo en Connecticut?―pregunto, él me mira curioso.

―Creí que ya no querías más terapias.

―No las quiero pero las necesito.―respondo, su mano encuentra la mía y nuestros dedos se entrelazan, no quiero que se aleje.

―Bueno, podría mandarte algunos nombres.―responde después de un rato, miro su rostro y está pensativo, me estiro y beso levemente su cuello porque es lo que alcanzo, él baja la mirada y parece confundido.

―No te pongas celoso, siempre serás mi psicólogo favorito.―respondo juguetona, él cierra los ojos y sonríe.

―¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Isa?―pregunta con esa preciosa sonrisa que tanto me gusta.

―Puedes mudarte a Connecticut, así no tendré que buscar a otro.―dije con una gran sonrisa, él me mira con los ojos brillantes.

―¿Quieres que me mude?―pregunta y siento que mi piel se pone de gallina bajo su mirada.

―Sí.―respondo más como un susurro que como otra cosa, antes de pensar bien mi respuesta ya la he dicho, me sonrojo completamente.

―Si lo hago ¿Me darás un recorrido por toda la ciudad?―pregunta y la sonrisa en su rostro me deja sin aliento ¿Cómo puede hacer eso?

―Bueno sería mejor que consiguiéramos un guía porque yo nos perdería a ambos.―respondo rápidamente, él ríe con ganas.―Puedo darte una vuelta por el campus si quieres.

―Lo pensaré, nena. Así podría ver más seguido a mi hermana y a ti también.―responde mirándome a los ojos, asiento y me acomodo otra vez en su hombro.―¿Qué hay de tus padres? ¿Cómo se tomaron el que te fueras?―pregunta, suspiro y niego.

―No quiero hablar de eso ahora.―aun tengo que arreglar muchas cosas con mi madre, siento como si tuviera muchas cosas que arreglar y quisiera hacerlo todo ahora pero no estoy lista para enfrentarme a ninguno de ellos, solo quiero dejarlo seguir, el tiempo cura las heridas, quizá cuando vaya para Navidad a casa.

―Ok, ya fue mucho tiempo.―dijo Jane regresando con una gran sonrisa.―Les han dicho que se ven de lo más lindos juntos.―dice tomando asiento frente a nosotros, me sonrojo un poco.―Esa zorra de allá, quería "conocer" a mi hermano, pero no te preocupes Is, yo te cubro.―dice rápidamente, ni siquiera sé de quién habla y tampoco él, pero ya me agrada, parece encantadora.―¿Quieres ir a mi Universidad? No, mejor vayamos a tu Universidad, quiero conocer chicos lindos, un amor a distancia suena romántico ¿verdad?―su parloteo sigue y sigue, levanto la mirada hacía Alec y él ríe bajito.―¿Qué dices?―pregunta, oh por Dios ¿de qué me habla?

―Claro.―respondo rápidamente, ella sonríe.

―Entonces vámonos.―dice levantándose y corriendo a la puerta, yo miro a Alec.

―Quiere conocer tu escuela.―responde a mi silenciosa pregunta.

―Oh. ¿Cómo logras llevarle el paso?―pregunto siguiéndolo hasta la puerta, su mano toma la mía.

―La costumbre supongo.―dice restándole importancia.

―¿Tú nos llevarás?―pregunto.―Porque tengo mi auto y…

―Yo llevo a Jane y te seguimos, no te preocupes.―dice sonriente.

―¿Te quedarás?―pregunto, mi voz suena más ilusionada de lo que quisiera.

―Me encantaría, pero tengo un vuelo en 3 horas.―quisiera que se quedará, él toma mi rostro y lo levanta hasta que nuestros ojos se encuentran, siento su cuerpo muy cerca del mío y su aliento choca con el mío, estoy hipnotizada. Miro sus labios rápidamente y luego veo sus ojos de nuevo. La única vez que me atreví a besarlo estaba un poco pasada de tragos, ahora solo puedo sonrojarme.―Iré a visitarte pronto.―promete.―Y tú y yo saldremos a pasear por toda la ciudad, aunque terminemos perdidos.―sonrió y él deja un beso en mi frente que me deja con un sentimiento de decepción.

―Idiota.―escucho la voz de Jane de fondo, me río y me separo de Alec para ir directo a mi auto, lo veo subir al suyo y luego veo como Jane lo regaña y dice un montón de cosas, él solo la mira sorprendido.

Tomo la ruta de regreso y ellos me siguen, entonces el manos libres suena y contesto rápidamente.

―Hola.―contesto.

―¡Isa! Casi me da un infarto ¿Dónde has estado?―¡Garrett! Lo había olvidado por completo.

―Lo siento, solo tenía que salir un rato. Pero ya voy de regreso, no te preocupes.―respondo realmente culpable.

―Ahora estoy más tranquilo. Por cierto tus "enamorados" estuvieron aquí.―me quedo en silencio.

―¿Qué?―es lo único que puedo decir.

―Uno de ellos quería disculparse y él otro o tal vez ese quería disculparse ¿te das cuenta que son idénticos?―genial, él y Jane se llevarían de maravilla, ambos divagaban.

―Garrett concéntrate.―lo regaño.―¿Qué paso? ¿Qué les dijiste?

―Les dije que no estabas aquí y que se fueran, pero ninguno me creyó y luego empezaron a pelearse entre ellos. Yo creo que Edward 1 está celoso de que Edward 2 llegará.―ruedo los ojos, pero me río.

―Se llama Robert.―respondo algo divertida―No creo que sean celos.―dije pensativa.

―Porque tú no los viste pelearse, pero créeme son celos.―respondió.―Debo irme, pero nos vemos en cuanto llegues.

―Claro, adiós.―y colgué, ¿Edward estaría celoso? Eso no tendría sentido alguno. Odio que los hermanos Cullen siempre sepan cómo sacarme de mi zona de confort.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


	17. Amor y peleas

_**"Amor y peleas"**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Al llegar a la Universidad estacione mi auto y enseguida llegaron Jane y Alec. Jane bajo corriendo del auto, parecía muy emocionada de estar aquí, mientras Alec bajo con una sonrisa en su rostro y mirando a su hermana como si estuviera loca.

―Debí hacer solicitud para venir aquí.―dijo Jane llegando a mi lado.―Es enorme y ya vi varios chicos lindos.―dijo sonriéndole a un chico que pasaba por ahí, Dios esa chica era atrevida.―Vamos, Bella. Quiero conocer todo el campus.―dijo tomando mi brazo.

―Espero se diviertan.―dijo Alec mirándome con una mirada de "Lo siento" supongo que era por su hermana, ahora seríamos solo ella y yo.

―Me gustaría que te quedarás.―dije mirando sus ojos azules, eran preciosos, Jane soltó mi brazo y comenzó a caminar a otro lado mientras nosotros nos quedamos ahí.

―Me encantaría quedarme.―susurro él, tomando mis manos, sentí una corriente eléctrica que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, mire nuestro agarre por un segundo y luego volví a mirar sus ojos.―Vendré pronto a verte.―prometió.

―Sobre lo de mudarte aquí…―me sentía apenada por haberle pedido eso, él tenía una vida en Seattle y yo no podía cambiársela solo porque necesitaba hablar con alguien cada que uno de los hermanos Cullen apareciera en mi vida.―No hablaba en serio.―él frunció el ceño.

―¿No quieres que me mude aquí?―parecía dolido, rápidamente negué.

―No es lo que quiero decir.―respondí rápidamente.―Es solo que…no tengo derecho de pedirte algo así…―él tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.―Lo siento.―susurre, su aroma, su cuerpo pegado al mío, su aliento golpeando contra mi rostro, era completamente perfecto.

Sin esperármelo sus labios atraparon los míos, era como miles de corrientes eléctricas corriendo desde mis labios a lo largo de mi espalda, él pasó sus brazos por mi cintura, pegándome más a su pecho, mis brazos instintivamente fueron a su cuello, donde acaricie su cabello, nuestro segundo beso.

―Isa.―su voz era ronca, amaba su voz varonil.―Yo quiero estar cerca de ti.

―¿Ah sí?―pregunte con voz baja, mi cabeza aun intentaba procesar ese beso.

―Sí.―susurro con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.―Quiero intentar algo más contigo.―dijo y mis ojos se abrieron para mirar los suyos.

―¿Qué?―pregunte curiosa.

―Bueno, ahora que ya no somos paciente y psicólogo, quisiera…salir contigo.―mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado.

―¿Hablas de salir como pareja?―pregunte un tanto emocionada.

―Sí.

―Oh.―fue lo único que pude decir.

―¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres salir conmigo?―sus ojos azules brillaban de emoción y nerviosismo, la última vez que estuve en una "relación" todo salió muy mal y ahora aunque confiaba al 100% en Alec no podía evitar temer a ese lado desconocido, la única vez que intente conocerlo se me fue de las manos, pero era él, era Alec, él jamás me lastimaría.

―Sí, me gustaría.―dije bajito, el que no arriesga no gana. Él sonrió y sus labios se apoderaron de los míos de nuevo.

 _ **Edward Pov**_

Iba caminando por el campus, Charlotte estaba a mi lado, había decidido dejar de pelear con Robert por ella, él siempre sería un caso perdido, y ella, Dios, Isabella, ella siempre lograba sacar una parte de mi que no conocía, odiaba verla con otros y al mismo tiempo la dejaba sola, ella tenía razón, no era el chico perfecto que aparentaba ser y no era mucho mejor que Robert, porque la deje sola cuando más me necesitaba y lo peor era que ahora ambos queríamos la atención de Bella de nuevo.

Mientras iba perdido en mis pensamientos, levante la mirada y me tope con algo que rompió algo dentro de mí, ella en los brazos de otro, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, mientras sus labios se unían a los de aquel hombre, me detuve en seco, ese beso no era ni de lejos parecido al que había visto cuando ella salía con Robert, era diferente, era entregado, sincero y ella se veía libre.

―Edward.―la voz de Charlotte sonó entre mis pensamientos.―¿Estás bien?―pregunto curiosa, por primera vez, sentí que había perdido a Bella en realidad.

―Sí, estoy bien.―mentí.―Pero debo, yo solo…debo irme.―solté su mano y me aleje sin mirar atrás.

La imagen de Bella con ese chico había sido demasiado para mí, no sabía que me pasaba con Bella, ella era mi propia droga, era adicto a verla, a tenerla cerca y al mismo tiempo quería alejarme de ella, porque no tenía el maldito valor para decirle lo que sentía, nunca se lo dije y ahora era demasiado tarde.

―¿También la viste?―lo último que quería ahora mismo era verlo a él.

―¿Sigues aquí?―pregunte molesto mirándolo enojado.

―Vine por ella.―dijo restándole importancia.―Pero parece que fue demasiado tarde. Pero sabes, Edward. Al menos yo puedo decir que tuve mi oportunidad y la desaproveche, tú la tuviste por 3 años y ni siquiera pudiste decirle algo.―lo mire molesto.

―Tú arruinaste todo.―dije mirándolo con desprecio.―Estuvimos bien hasta que tú apareciste y te metiste entre nosotros.

―¿Entre ustedes? No había nada entre ustedes, Edward. Lo peor es que durante el tiempo que estuve con ella, Bella solo hablaba de lo perfecto que eras tú. No me culpes porque ella no quiera verte, fuiste tú el que se alejo de ella.

―Tú no sabes nada.―dije furioso.

―Claro que lo sé. Todo este tiempo fuiste un bastardo con ella, escondiéndote tras tu maldito orgullo repitiendo que no podías detener tu vida por ella, ahora que te das cuenta que ella no te necesita más quieres meterte en su vida de nuevo.

―¡Eso no es así!―grite pasándome las manos por el cabello, frustrado, enojado, furioso.―Si tú no hubieras jugado con ella, todo esto no habría pasado.

―Tal vez, pero ella jamás se habría dado cuenta de la clase de persona que eres. Y habría pasado sus días creyendo que eres perfecto cuando la verdad es que no eres mucho mejor que yo.―me mira desafiante.―Ahora ambos perdimos las posibilidades que teníamos con Bella, ella no podrá perdonar tu olvido y jamás podrá confiar en mí de nuevo. Y no estoy aquí para decir eso, porque eso creo que tú ya lo sabías. Lo que quiero decirte, es que la dejes tranquila.

―¿Qué?―lo miro confundido.

―Solo déjala tranquila, Edward. Él se la gano limpiamente y ella merece ser feliz.―no podía creer sus palabras, ¿Él pensaba dejarla así nada más? ¿No lucharía por ella?―Y tú tienes a Charlotte.

Tal vez Robert tenía razón, tal vez había perdido mi oportunidad, pero la verdad era que yo no quería perderla, no podía pensar en que ella no volviera a sonreírme nunca más, que no volvería a tomar su mano y jamás podría decirle lo que siento en verdad. No, yo no dejaría la pelea tan fácil, iba a luchar por Isabella hasta el último momento.

―No.―él me miro con el ceño fruncido.―No voy a dejar que ella simplemente se vaya con otro.

―Edward.

―No importa lo que digas, Robert. Yo amo a esa chica y no la voy a perder así de fácil.―las palabras salieron de mí antes de poder detenerlas, me quede en silencio completamente sorprendido de aquello, Robert también parecía sorprendido.

Las palabras que jamás pude decirle a ella, ahora habían salido, de la nada y con fuerza ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

 _ **Bella Pov**_

―Jane cálmate.―dije sonriente, Alec se había tenido que ir, pero Jane que había visto todo estaba completamente emocionada.

―Es que se ven hermosos juntos.―dijo con ojos brillantes.―Ahora eres mi cuñada.

―¡Isa!―la voz de Garrett me llamo a lo lejos, sonreí y lo salude desde donde estaba.―Hola, nena.―saludo cuando llego a mi lado. Y entonces noto a Jane que estaba a mi lado.―Hola.―saludo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y Jane se sonrojo, oh vaya.

―Hola.―saludo mordiéndose el labio.

―Garrett, ella es Jane, Jane, Garrett.―los presente, ellos se miraban fijamente.

―Un gusto, señorita.―dijo Garrett coqueto ¿Estaban coqueteando?

―Un gusto, guapo.―¡Están coqueteando!

―Iba a llevarla a conocer el campus, ¿nos acompañas?―pregunte mirando a Garrett. Él sonrió y asiento.

―Encantado.

Sin duda los hermanos Crawford tenían un encanto natural.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**

 **No recuerdo si ya habíamos tenido un Pov Edward *-* pero si no ¿Qué les pareció este pequeñito Pov?**


	18. Encerrados

_**Encerrados.**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Mientras caminaba al lado del par de "enamorados", no podía evitar sentir que si me iba ahora y volvía en dos horas, ellos ni lo notarían, bien podía ir por una hamburguesa y comerla, así que como ambos me ignoraban, comencé a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en solo un día.

Una gran sonrisa adornaba mi rostro cada que pensaba que ahora Alec y yo estábamos juntos, volvería a verme y estaríamos todo el tiempo hablando, me gustaba demasiado. Pero luego recordé la pequeña discusión con los hermanos Cullen, no sabía si debía aclarar las cosas con ellos o simplemente dejarlo ser.

―Bella ¿Te gustaría ir?―pregunto Jane emocionada, rayos. Debía empezar a ponerle más atención.―No te preocupes pocos me llevan el paso.―dijo sonriente cuando noto mi cara de confusión, agradecí internamente que no se molestara.―Queremos ir a un club esta noche.―explico.

―Oh, creí que debías volver temprano.―dije confundida, ella negó.

―Oh no, las clases inician en dos días, puedo regresar mañana por la mañana y estaré bien.―dijo tranquilamente, asentí con una sonrisa, tal vez me vendría bien salir.

―Entonces me encantaría.―dije con una gran sonrisa, ella sonrió también y Garrett aun más, ahora que lo pensaba, eso más bien parecía una cita y yo sería el mal tercio.

La idea ya no sonaba tan tentadora, así que decidí declinar pero necesitaba una buena escusa, empecé a pensar en algo que pudiera sonar importante y que me tomará un tiempo, ellos mientras se hacían ojitos y sonreían entre ellos. Entonces se me ocurrió algo, esa mañana al pasar fuera de la secretaria de alumnos había visto una gran fila, al parecer había personas que habían decidido entregar sus documentos el último día, eso me serviría, era una escusa razonable.

―Oh por Dios, acabo de recordar que debo entregar unos papeles en la secretaria.―dije como si estuviera preocupada, Garrett frunció el ceño y me miro confundido.

―Creí que ya habías entregado todo.

―Yo también, pero deje un papel entre mi equipaje y lo vi hoy por la mañana, iba a ir a entregarlo pero con todo lo que paso se me olvido por completo.―dije y él asintió aunque creo que no me creyó del todo.

―Entonces lo dejaremos para otro día.―dijo Jane un poco decepcionada, yo negué rápidamente.

―Oh no. Ustedes vayan, si logro salir temprano los alcanzaré.―dije con una sonrisa. Garrett sonrió y se giro a mirar a Jane.

―¿Qué me dice, Señorita? ¿Gusta salir conmigo esta noche?―Jane sonrió encantada.

―Me encantaría, caballero.―dijo divertida, sonreí y me dieron ternura, esperaba que todo se diera bien entre ellos.

―Entonces iré a arreglarme y paso por ti a la habitación de Bella ¿sí?―ella asintió y Garrett se despidió de ambas para después irse. Mientras yo lleve a Jane a mi habitación, por suerte éramos de la misma talla y pude prestarle algo de ropa para salir esa noche.

―¿Quién es ella?―pregunto tomando una foto de Kate que estaba en su mesita de noche, salían ella y Garrett abrazados y sonrientes.

―Es Kate, mi compañera de cuarto.―explique, ella se giro a mirarme preocupada.

―¿Ella es algo de Garrett?―yo negué.

―Son como mejores amigos.―explique.―Pero ella tiene novio así que no te preocupes.―dije guiñándole un ojo.―Yo te cuido la espalda.―dije divertida con sus anteriores palabras.

―En verdad me gusta―dijo con una sonrisa, asentí.

―Es un chico encantador y ambos tienen mucha energía, serían perfectos juntos.―dije sonriente.

En ese momento llego Kate que iba de paso como siempre pero se detuvo al ver a Jane ahí.

―Hola.―saludo a mi cuñada.

―Un gusto.―saludo Jane―Soy Jane, tú debes ser Kate.―Kate asintió y le sonrió.

Luego la puerta se abrió y entro Garrett con una gran sonrisa, sus ojos por primera vez no se perdieron buscando a Kate, se fijaron de inmediato en Jane que en verdad había quedado hermosa, ambos sonrieron al verse, quedando en su burbuja.

―¿Nos vamos, nena?―Jane se sonrojo levemente al escuchar eso y asintió.

―Lista, guapo.―Garrett se despidió de mí y me susurró un "Gracias" al oído con lo que solo pude sonreír. Luego se despidió de Kate que parecía tiesa, no podía dejar de mirar la escena de Garrett y Jane juntos, parecía realmente sorprendida.

Una vez se fueron ella se quedo viendo la puerta, para después mirarme a mí.

―¿Quién es ella?―pregunto un poco seria, yo la mire confundida y decidí decirle la verdad.

―La hermana de mi novio.―vaya, era la primera vez que llamaba a Alec "Mi novio" se oía bien, me gustaba.

―¿Por qué saldrá con Garrett?―pregunto con voz un poco temblorosa.

―Irán a un club, creo que se gustaron.―dije con una sonrisa, pero al ver su rostro me arrepentí de mis palabras. Ella tomo unas cosas y salió del cuarto sin decir más, creo que no le cayó nada bien que ellos salieran juntos.

Pensé en algo que podría hacer un sábado por la tarde y recordé que había visto un ejemplar de "Orgullo y prejuicio" en la biblioteca cuando Garrett me llevo a mi recorrido privado, así que por más aburrido que sonará decidí ir por él, me gustaba el libro y con todo lo que tendría que hacer en este semestre probablemente no podría tener ni un fin de semana para leer así que ¿Por qué no aprovechar?

Tome mi celular y la llave de mi cuarto, mi credencial de la escuela para poder sacar el libro y listo. Iba a tomar una chaqueta pero en ese momento no hacía frío y dudaba tardarme más de 30 minutos, al llegar la biblioteca estaba completamente vacía, era la única loca que venía por un libro el último día de libertad.

Fui a la sección de "Literatura" y comencé a buscar mi libro, iba por la tercera fila cuando las luces empezaron a parpadear, parecía película de miedo, así que busque más rápido, cuando encontré el libro las luces se fueron y me quede parada en medio del pasillo completamente muerta de miedo.

Estaba sola en este lugar a oscuras, camine rogando que alguien saliera de la nada y me sacará de aquí. Pero estaba desierto. Camine hasta las puertas pero estaban trabadas, maldito sistema electrónico para entrar a la biblioteca, camine hasta la otra puerta, alguna debía servir. Pero mientras corría a la otra puerta vi una sombra del otro lado del pasillo corriendo al lado contrario lo que me causo un mini infarto, corrí más rápido y jale la puerta ¿acaso la mujer de la entrada no me vio subir? ¿El hombre de seguridad? Alguien.

―Maldición.―escuche del otro lado de la biblioteca, camine lentamente hasta ahí, tal vez había otro loco buscando libros en sábado por la noche. Yo estúpidamente aun llevaba el libro pegado al pecho. Revise mi celular y aun era muy temprano para que hubieran cerrado el lugar, eran las 8 apenas. Tal vez era un apagón.

―¿Hola?―dije cuando llegue al otro lado, entre la oscuridad solo podía ver su espalda, era un chico obviamente pero no lo conocía. Él se giro un poco sorprendido de escuchar otra voz y mi corazón se detuvo, todos menos él.

―¿Bella?―su voz sonaba llena de miedo, él tenía algo así como claustrofobia y de niño temía a la oscuridad. Esto debía ser horrible para él.

―Edward.―dije un poco más tranquila de conocerlo y de que alguien más estuviera aquí, aunque fuera él.

―Oh gracias a Dios.―dijo corriendo a mí y me atrapo en sus brazos, me sorprendió, incluso deje caer mi libro al suelo, supuse que era por ver a otra persona aquí, aunque dudaba que hubiera hecho esto con otra persona.

―¿Estás bien?―pregunte refiriéndome a su claustrofobia. Él me soltó un poco y miro el lugar un poco preocupado.

―Estoy demasiado ansioso, es un apagón y aquí suelen durar horas y mañana no vienen a trabajar los miembros de la biblioteca, podríamos quedarnos aquí hasta el lunes.―no había pensado en todo eso, no quería estar aquí dos días.

―Ay por Dios.―dije ahora yo ansiosa, pero yo no tenía miedo a estar encerrada él debía estar aterrado. Levante la mirada viendo sus ojos llenos de pánico y a pesar de todo lo que habíamos pasado, él solía ser mi mejor amigo, lo quería en el fondo, y debía estar para él cuando me necesitaba.―Ok, nos sentaremos y rogaremos que si es un apagón, la luz vuelva lo antes posible, así al menos podremos salir de la biblioteca.―él asintió, y nos sentamos pegados a la pared, vi sus manos temblar un poco y su piel más pálida de lo normal.―Estaremos bien, Edward.―él asintió y busco mi mano, entrelazo nuestros dedos y sentí como si todo nuestro pasado regresará con fuerza a mi mente, la corriente eléctrica seguía ahí, levante la vista y él también me miraba fijamente, como si lo hubiera sentido también.

―Te extrañe.―susurro, sentí como si mi corazón quisiera salirse de mi pecho. Oh Edward, estás tan metido en mi corazón que nada ni nadie podría sacarte.

Solo cerré los ojos y me recosté en su pecho, él pasó su mano por mi espalda y me pego más a él, yo también lo había extrañado.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR *-***

 **Se me salto este capítulo, así que tendrán tres hoy *-* felicidades jajajaja**


	19. Reconciliación

**_Reconciliación_**

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Pasó una hora entera y nadie venía, la maldita energía no volvía, empezaba a ponerme ansiosa, quería salir de aquí, Edward de pronto comenzaba a respirar muy acelerado y me abrazaba con más fuerza, eran como pequeños ataques de pánico, yo solo lo dejaba abrazarme, eso le daba tranquilidad y prefería eso a que comenzará a gritar por el miedo de estar encerrado.

Una hora más tarde Edward se quedo dormido en mis piernas, había perdido las esperanzas de que alguien viniera por nosotros, mi celular empezaba a quedarse sin batería, había intentado llamar a Garrett para que viniera a ayudarnos, pero no contestaba, seguro estaba en el club con Jane. La única otra persona que podía ayudarnos, era Jane y por desgracia no tenía su número, hablarle a Alec o Kate sería una pérdida de tiempo, ella solía no contestar mis llamadas y Alec estaba probablemente en un avión rumbo a Forks.

El celular de Edward había muerto cuando intentaba llamar a sus amigos. Así que estábamos atrapados. Yo acariciaba su cabello, era suave, me gustaba acariciarlo desde que éramos amigos, al menos no había cambiado su corte, odiaría que cortara todo su cabello. No habíamos hablado mucho desde que nos quedamos atrapados, pero tampoco teníamos mucho de qué hablar, siempre terminábamos peleando y no quería discutir, no ahora.

Dos horas más tarde mi celular murió y yo estaba quedándome dormida, pero el suelo era demasiado incomodo y Edward aun descansaba sobre mis piernas, sería una noche incomoda, pero entonces él me atrapo con sus brazos, fue una forma extraña, me agarro las piernas y me fue bajando poco a poco, hasta que finalmente me dejo entre sus brazos, su pecho estaba frente a mí y su aliento chocaba con mi cabello.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que dormimos así. Me sentía extraña, era incomodo pero también era una paz en mi interior que solo él podía proporcionarme, ni siquiera Alec lograba esa sensación, entonces me plantee la idea de si en verdad quería a Edward fuera de mi vida, en verdad valía la pena rescatar nuestra amistad de entre las cenizas. Solo esperaba que él también quisiera recuperarla.

Comencé a quedarme dormida sobre su pecho y esperando que al día siguiente vinieran por nosotros.

…

Desperté cuando el sol golpeo mi rostro, parpadee un par de veces y luego intente zafarme del fuerte agarre de Edward pero él era mucho más fuerte de lo que recordaba, así que como no podía levantarme me quede mirándolo por largo rato, queriendo encontrar todos los cambios en él, sus lentes ya no estaban, suponía que ahora usaba lentes de contacto, sus dulces rasgos siguen ahí, aunque para todo el mundo deben ser algo nuevo, para mí no lo son, solía admirarlos cuando dormía abrazándome así.

Yo sabía que Edward era guapo, solo que se mantenía en secreto, tal vez él también sintió la necesidad de un cambio al entrar aquí. Su ropa es distinta, sus grandes suéteres han desaparecido y ahora usa ropa a la moda. Su ceño se frunce levemente y me abraza más fuerte, ¿Qué estará soñando?

Sus manos sorpresivamente se meten por mi playera, siento sus dedos fríos tocando la piel de mi vientre, me quedo de piedra, ¿Qué demonios está soñando? Ruego que no sea un sueño con su novia, porque si dice su nombre lo golpearé. Intento alejarme pero él me aprieta aun más.

―Edward―ya que alejarme no funciona, intento despertarlo pero él solo sonríe, una sonrisa que no he visto en mucho tiempo, es hermoso.―Edward.―vuelvo a llamarlo pero él me pega cada vez más a su cuerpo, mientras sus manos siguen con su recorrido, debo despertarlo.

―Bella.―su voz suena suave y tierna, dulce, como cuando estábamos en Forks y me abrazaba, cuando me decía "Te quiero" "No quiero perderte" y entonces dejo de luchar, él sueña conmigo y no estoy muy segura de que clase de sueño es, pero me trae una sensación de entera felicidad que diga mi nombre con tanta dulzura.

Sus manos se detienen en mi espalda, acaricia el seguro de mi brasier, debo detenerlo, esto no puede llegar más lejos.

―Edward.―lo llamo más fuerte, él abre los ojos asustado, me mira fijamente y entonces nota donde están sus manos, así que rápidamente las saca de ahí y se sonroja tímidamente.

―Lo siento.―dice bajito, solo levanto los hombros restándole importancia y me alejo sentándome pegada a la pared de nuevo.

―¿Crees que alguien venga por nosotros?―pregunto dejando el tema de lado, no quiero llegar a un tema aun más incomodo.

―No lo sé, la biblioteca no se abre hoy, pero tal vez alguno de nuestros amigos se dé cuenta de que faltamos y nos busquen.―yo asiento tímidamente, aunque dudo que alguno de mis amigos lo note, casi podría jurar que Jane y Garrett terminaron enredados en la habitación de Garrett y Kate nunca está en nuestra habitación.

Él se sienta a mi lado y nos quedamos en un largo silencio, ninguno sabe que decir.

―¿Algún día podremos volver a hablar como antes?―pregunto con tristeza, él suspira y me mira con nostalgia.

―Aun te quiero, Bella.―susurra.―No quiero perderte de nuevo.

―No sé como volver a ser la chica que conocías, siento que ella ya no existe más.―él niega rápidamente.

―Ella sigue aquí, aunque…renovada.―dice guiñándome un ojo, sonrió pero no sé que responder.―Sigues teniendo esa dulce sonrisa y tus ojos aun brillan de esa forma que solían hacerlo antes, lo único que cambió es que ahora eres más fuerte.―me sorprendo por sus palabras.

―¿Qué quieres decir?―pregunto confundida.

―Sé que la última vez que hablamos dije muchas tonterías, Bella. Pero estaba muy enojado, no podía creer que quisieras perdonarlo.

―Aun pienso perdonarlo.―digo para que sepa que eso no va a cambiar.―No sé porque todos odian la idea de que lo haga, él no tuvo nada que ver con lo que pasó. Ni siquiera llego a romperme el corazón como todos piensan.―admito, él me mira confundido.

―Tú estabas enamorada de él, Bella.―yo sonrió y niego.

―Una cosa es estar enamorada y otra amar a alguien.―él me mira sorprendido y finalmente asiente, él parece entender lo que digo, suspira y continua hablando.

―Lo que quiero decir es que la última vez que hablamos, no hablaba en serio, no creo todo lo que dije. En realidad creo todo lo contrario, eres una chica lista y sabes perfectamente lo que debes hacer. Antes cometí el error de verte como una chica frágil que necesitaba la cuidarán…

―Tal vez lo era.―dije interrumpiéndolo.―Era demasiado vulnerable.―él toma mi mano y me volteo a verlo.

―Eres demasiado buena, no veías lo malo en la demás personas.―quisiera creerle y pensar igual que él pero la verdad era que yo había sido ingenua, caí en la trampa que ellos me pusieron.

―Tú me advertiste, yo no quise escuchar.―recuerdo sus palabras y como yo estúpidamente seguía repitiendo que todo estaba bien.―Entiendo porque quisiste olvidarme.

―Cuando caíste en coma y todo salió a la luz…―me puse tensa, nadie me había hablado de que paso en ese tiempo, todos me decían lo que ocurrió después y yo quería saber esa parte.―Estuve durante días contigo en el hospital, tus padres estaban desesperados buscando ayuda y la madre de Tanya les dijo que conocía a un psicólogo que había ayudado a su hija con todo eso. Decidieron que él te ayudaría para superar todo en cuanto despertaras, no esperábamos que pasara tanto tiempo. Mis padres dijeron que no podía perder más clases de la Universidad y tuve que irme, diario llamaba para preguntar por ti pero todo seguía igual.

»Semanas después me llamaron pues habían conseguido un nuevo psicólogo para tu caso, no sé quien lo recomendó o porque decidieron cambiarlo, pero querían que todas las personas cercanas a ti habláramos con él para saber más de tu caso. Buscaron a Robert pero él parecía desconectado del mundo, nadie sabía dónde estaba. Pasaron semanas tras semanas hasta que seis meses después tu madre me llamo para decirme que habías despertado, no había podido regresar porque estaba en exámenes pero al terminar el último tome un vuelo directo a Forks, solo quería verte. Pero antes de dejarme hablar contigo me hicieron hablar de nuevo con el psicólogo, él me dijo del plan de enviarte lejos, yo no estaba muy de acuerdo pero dijo que era lo mejor para ti y al final yo no tenía opinión ahí, solo tus padres podían decidir, me dijo que no podía demostrarte que no quería que te fueras, porque eso lo haría más difícil para ti y tú debías irte.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, recordaba como rogaba por dentro que él me tomara en sus brazos, que me pidiera me quedara a su lado, el dolor que sentía al irme, las lágrimas que derrame durante todo el vuelo y gran parte de mi estadía allá, quiero que siga hablando pero al ver mi estado me abraza y besa mi cabeza.

―Quería quedarme.―digo entre hipidos, él suspira y me aprieta con más fuerza a su pecho.

―Lo sé.―dice con el dolor marcado en su voz.―Fue muy doloroso para todos dejarte ir. Incluso mis padres estaban sorprendidos por la idea radical del psicólogo sobre enviarte tan lejos, Tanya no podía creer que te hubieran enviado hasta Londres, todos estábamos muy confundidos y afectados. Luego de meses de enviarte cartas y llamarte el psicólogo dijo que debía cortar comunicación, al parecer tú y yo éramos "dependientes" el uno del otro, dijo que no era sano y debía dejarte hacerlo sola.

―Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo llego a esa conclusión? Él jamás hablo conmigo.―digo desesperada, ese hombre me arruino completamente, y ni siquiera lo conozco, debo llegar al fondo de todo esto, debo conseguir su nombre y buscarlo para pedir una explicación. Edward frunce el ceño.

―Él dijo que había hablado contigo.―ahora yo fruncí el ceño, él jamás hablo conmigo.―Eso me dijo a mí cuando llegue.

―Debo encontrarlo y que me dé una maldita explicación.―digo ahora furiosa, él asiente y me atrae a sus brazos de nuevo.

―Ya nos ocuparemos de eso. A lo que quiero llegar es que yo no quise olvidarte, jamás lo hice. Cada día pensaba en ti y me moría por llamarte, pero me tenían prohibido hacerlo. ―eso me hace sentir un poco mejor, él no me dejo atrás, él me quiere y yo lo quiero. Decido dejar todo atrás y ahora solo quiero ser parte de su vida otra vez.

―¿Cómo te enamoraste de Charlotte? ―pregunte levantando la mirada, él me mira y se sonroja, quiero saberlo, aunque una voz en mi interior grita "¿En realidad quieres saber eso?"

―No lo sé.―dice finalmente.―Nos conocimos poco después de que entre a la facultad, me ayudo por las semanas de retraso que tenía y luego nos hicimos amigos.―asiento, me alegra que conociera a alguien que lo hace feliz.―¿A ti como te enamoro el chico del estacionamiento?―pregunta y me sonrojo, nos vio.

―Se llama Alec.―dije con una sonrisa recordando a mi novio, ¿Cómo me enamoro?―Él me conoce bien, sabe todo lo malo que pase y no temo esconderle algo, me gusta estar con él, me trae paz.―explico, él sonríe pero por alguna razón no parece sincero.

―¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?―asiento alejándome un poco para poder mirar su rostro.―¿Alguna vez…me viste como algo más que tu amigo?―frunzo el ceño.―Me refiero a si alguna vez me viste como hombre.―me sorprenden sus palabras y no sé si debo decir la verdad.

―Cuando nos conocimos.―decido decirle la verdad.―Estaba totalmente enamorada de ti, pero me di cuenta que tú no sentías eso por mí así que lo deje atrás y ser solo amigos.―él asiente, quiero preguntar si él llego a sentir algo por mí pero temo que eso confunda mis sentimientos, ahora estoy con Alec y él me hace feliz.―¿No hay un teléfono aquí?―pregunto levantándome del suelo, él se levanta para seguirme y hace una mueca.

―Creo que hay uno en la parte trasera.―asiento y comenzamos a caminar hasta ahí.―¿Ahora dejarás de ignorarme?―pregunta mientras caminamos.

―Te ignoraba porque creía que tú no querías saber nada de mí, me dolía estar cerca de ti.―respondo con simpleza, él asiente y toma mi mano, como antes.

―Podemos juntarnos a comer y salir juntos.―dice con voz esperanzada, sonrió y asiento.

―Me gustaría.―vi el teléfono y decidí marcarle a Garrett, esperando que me contestara de una buena vez, no quiero pasar otra noche en el suelo, es muy incomodo. Marque su número y espere a que contestara pero nada.―No contesta.―dije frustrada.―¿Por qué no llamas a tus amigos o a Charlotte?―dije tendiéndole el teléfono.

―Llamaré a Jasper.―dijo tomando el teléfono, asentí y le deje el lugar. Hablo con él y le dijo donde estábamos, no podía escuchar que le contestaba pero esperaba que fuera a decirle algo a los demás o a los guardias y que nos sacaran de aquí.

―¿Vendrá?―pregunte una vez colgó el teléfono, él asintió.

―Sí, llamará a seguridad para que nos saquen de aquí.―dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Nos sentamos a esperar porque era lo único que podíamos hacer. 10 minutos después Jasper apareció con los hombres de seguridad y nos sacaron de ahí, para mi sorpresa había traído a Charlotte, Alice e incluso Robert estaba aquí, que en cuanto me vio se acerco a mí y me tomo las manos.

―¿Estás bien?―pregunto un poco preocupado.

―Sí, estoy bien.―susurre confundida, no esperaba verlo así de ansioso.

―Estaba preocupado.―dijo abrazándome y tomándome por sorpresa.

―¿Por qué?―pregunte cada vez más confundida.

―Bueno ayer por la noche me tope con tu amigo y luego fui a buscarte y no estabas. Por suerte me tope con Jasper y me dijo que estabas aquí.―dijo rápidamente, yo solo asentí.

―Estoy bien, solo nos quedamos atrapados.―Robert asintió y me abrazo de nuevo, vi de reojo a Edward que nos miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido, pero abrazaba a Charlotte, yo le dedique una sonrisa y él la devolvió. Al menos ahora sentía que podía liberarme y podía ser feliz de nuevo, él era mi amigo, mi Edward estaba conmigo de nuevo.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**

 **¿Confían en Edward? *-***


	20. Una cita

**_"Una cita"_**

 ** _Bella Pov_**

Al llegar a mi cuarto me encontré con una habitación vacía, suspire y decidí tomar un rápido baño, estaba cansada y quería dormir en una cama suave.

Puse a cargar mi celular, tome mi baño y volví a la cama. Hoy pensaba descansar todo el día. Pase al menos el siguiente par de horas dormida, cuando desperté mi habitación seguía sola, aunque había una nota pegada sobre mi mesita de noche, por la letra podía jurar que era de Garrett.

"Iremos a comer algo, si despiertas antes de que volvamos nos vemos en la cafetería del centro donde siempre"

Suspire y decidí alcanzarlos, tenía hambre. Me puse un short negro, unos botines del mismo color y una blusa blanca. Tome mi celular y mi cartera y salí de la habitación, mientras caminaba por el campus hasta la cafetería mi celular comenzó a sonar, conteste sin revisar quien era.

―Hola.―salude normal.

―Hola, hermosa.―mi piel se erizo ante sus palabras.―¿Cómo estás?―una estúpida sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

―Bien, aunque te extraño.―dije mientras seguía caminando, no quería agobiarlo con lo que paso anoche, después de todo ya estaba resuelto.

―Yo también te extraño.―sonreí aun más ante su declaración.―¿Qué haces?―pregunto después de unos segundos en completo silencio.

―Pues voy a juntarme con Jane y Garrett para comer.―dije cruzando rápidamente una calle.

―¿Jane?―pregunto confundido, claro, se suponía que ella volvería a su escuela ayer.

―Sí, ayer Garrett la invito a un club y no se pudo resistir así que se quedo un día más.

―¿Solo ellos dos?―pregunto cada vez más curioso.

―Sí.―conteste con una sonrisa en el rostro.

―¿Cómo en una cita?―pregunto y sonaba un poco celoso con esa idea, quería reírme.

―No sabía que eras celoso con tu hermana.―dije divertida.

―No lo soy.―dijo y podía jurar que tenía el ceño levemente fruncido.

―¿Si le pregunto a Jane me dará la misma respuesta?―pregunte con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

―Ok, tal vez soy un poco celoso con ella, pero es mi hermanita.―dijo defendiéndose.

―Tiene mi edad.―respondí divertida.

―Es diferente, a ella la vi crecer y no puedo sacarme la idea de ella como una niña, verla con chicos es extraño. En cambió tú eres mi chica, te veo de mil formas menos como una niña.―me ruborice un poco ante sus coqueteos.

―¿Eso es algo bueno?―pregunte entrando a la cafetería.

―Muy bueno.―aseguro, me reí bajito.

―¿Y solo eres celoso con tu hermana?―pregunte con una sonrisa boba, me di cuenta que así como el me conocía demasiado, yo lo conocía muy poco.

―¿Teme que sea un novio celoso, Señorita Swan?―pregunto coqueto, sonreí aun más y mordí mi labio, vi al otro lado del lugar a Garrett y Jane.

―No lo sé, ¿Debo preocuparme?―pregunte caminando lentamente hasta ellos.

―No que yo sepa, al menos puedes estar segura que no llegaré a armar una escena de celos a tu escuela.―claro que no, él era un chico muy maduro y no sé porque eso me sonó mal, incluso aburrido.

―Debo dejarte, ya encontré a los chicos y no creo que quieras escucharlos juntos.―dije sonriente, él suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

―No, creo que prefiero no saber nada de las relaciones de mi hermana.―dijo y me reí.―Te quiero.―sonreí y suspire.

―Te quiero.―nos despedimos y por fin me acerque a los chicos, ambos me sonrieron y saludaron con entusiasmo.

―Perdón por lo de anoche, si te hubiera contestado no habrías tenido que pasar la noche con Edward.―suspire y le quite importancia.

―¿Cómo saben lo que pasó?―pregunte, la verdad ni siquiera los había visto hasta hoy.

―En la mañana vi mi celular y me preocupe por las llamadas, te busque pero no estabas en tu habitación y luego me encontré con el gemelo malvado de Edward y me dijo que acababas de irte a tu habitación. En fin, me contó un poco lo que pasó y así llegamos aquí.―explico rápidamente.

―¿Quién es Edward?―pregunto Jane, había olvidado que ella no conocía a ninguno.

―El ex mejor amigo de Isa.―contesto tranquilamente Garrett.

―Ahora somos amigos de nuevo.―dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, Garrett frunció el ceño y me miro confundido.

―¿Cuándo paso eso?

―Pues tuvimos suficiente tiempo para hablar anoche.―dije como si nada.

―Es lindo recuperar una amistad.―dijo Jane con una sonrisa, Garrett sonrió mirándola fijamente y luego asintió.

―Si a ti te hace feliz yo soy feliz.―sonreí agradecida. Pasamos un largo rato platicando de todo y nada. Luego fuimos al centro y comenzamos a caminar, ellos iban tomados de la mano y en su pequeña burbuja, yo me sentía un poco fuera de lugar. Sentí que alguien me tomo del brazo y me jalo lejos tapándome la boca, ellos seguían en su pequeño momento.

Estaba asustada y quería golpear al maldito pero no podía, era más grande y fuerte. No me soltó si no hasta que estuvimos lejos de ellos. En cuanto su agarre fue más débil me gire y le di una fuerte cachetada y entonces me di cuenta quien era.

―¡Robert!―dije entre sorprendida y furiosa.―¡Ere un idiota, me asustaste!―dije golpeándolo en el pecho.

―¡Tranquila, gatita!―lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Por qué hiciste eso?―pregunte más tranquila.

―No creí que te asustarías así.―dijo sobando su mejilla.―Anotaré que tienes una mano pesada.―dijo con una sonrisa divertida, puse los ojos en blanco.

―Te agradecería que la próxima vez que quieras hablar conmigo me llames, te prometo que escucho perfectamente.―dije sarcástica, él sonrió aun más.

―Te vez sexy cuando estás enojada.―me sonroje completamente.

―¡Robert!―él rió con ganas.

―Me gusta hacer que te sonrojes, pero eso no es a lo que vine.―dijo y sus dedos acomodaron un mechón de mi cabello.―En unos días debo regresar a mi Universidad.―fruncí el ceño y me di cuenta que ni siquiera recordaba que él no estudiaba aquí. Y ahora se iría, eso no me gustaba.―Pero antes de irme quisiera invitarte a cenar.―lo mire sorprendida.

―¿A cenar? ¿Por qué?―pregunte mirándolo fijamente.

―Siento que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que pueda volver a verte y quisiera llevarme un lindo recuerdo junto a ti.―sus palabras son dulces y tiernas, era como ver otro lado de Robert, el mismo que de las cartas.

―¿Volverás?―pregunte más esperanzada de lo que esperaba.

―No lo sé, aquí no hay mucho para mí.―dijo con una sonrisa triste.

―Yo estoy aquí.―las palabras salieron de mi boca sin poder evitarlo y él me miro sorprendido, igual que yo a él.

―Sí, tú estás aquí.―susurro, sentí una necesidad enorme de acercarme más, rozar sus dedos con los míos, quizás un beso…

―¿Entonces una cena?―pregunte intentando romper el momento, había algo excitante en estar cerca de Robert, algo que no sabía si era capaz de resistir.

―Una cena.

―¿A dónde iremos?―pregunte dando un paso atrás, la distancia era mi mejor aliada a su lado.

―Ya tengo todo planeado, tú solo debes ponerte más hermosa y yo pasaré por ti más tarde.―sonreí y asentí.―¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación?―yo mordí mi labio y finalmente asentí.

Una cita con Robert, era algo que podía ser perfecto o muy doloroso, había miedo y expectativas. Solo quedaba esperar y ver qué pasaba.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**

 **Solo me queda decir... PREPÁRENSE PARA LO QUE VIENE *-***


	21. Una noche

**_"Una noche"_**

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Me pase el resto del día arreglándome para la cita, por alguna razón estaba nerviosa por todo lo que suponía esta noche. Robert y yo solo habíamos tenido una cita antes y sin duda está sería muy diferente, aquella vez estaba tan metida en gustarle, ahora no moría porque me mirara así que esperaba una mejor cita, no era que la anterior hubiera sido mala, en realidad él me había revelado cosas que estaba segura nadie más sabía, Dios estaba tan nerviosa que desvariaba sobre todo lo que podía pasar o no esta noche.

Me probé un montón de vestidos y pantalones ¿Por qué no le pregunte a dónde iríamos?, tenía un montón de cosas sobre mi cama y seguía sacando cosas de mi closet, mientras me quitaba otro vestido y me ponía unos pantalones negros y una blusa blanca, entro alguien pero yo tenía el cabello en la cara.

―¡Dios! ¡¿Qué es esto?!―preguntó Kate entrando a la habitación.

―Lo siento, arreglare todo esto mañana por la mañana.―murmuré poniéndome unos botines negros, mis piernas se veían largas, luego me puse una chaqueta negra y me mire al espejo fijamente.

―¿Por qué estás como loca?―pregunto ella tomando cosas de su closet.―¿Saldrás con un chico?―añadió mirándome de nuevo.

―Sí, con un viejo amigo.―decidí ponerme algo de maquillaje.

―Pareciera que quieres impresionar al chico. ―comento mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.―¿Te gusta? Porque creí que estabas con el hermano de la chica que anda con Garrett para todos lados.

―¿Crees que me veo muy arreglada?―pregunte alterada, ella levanto los hombros sin darle importancia.

―Te vez bien.―respondió tranquilamente.―Pero si no te gusta asegúrate de que él lo sepa.―exclamó desde la puerta de la habitación y salió sin decir más. Me mire en el espejo de nuevo y suspire, solo una noche.

Dos minutos después tocaron a la puerta y me tope con Robert sonriendo y con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, sin poder evitarlo sonreí, parecíamos sincronizados.

―Te vez hermosa. ―alagó dulcemente. ―¿Lista?― se mecía en sus talones, parecía incluso más nervioso que yo.

―Lista. ―respondí con una sonrisa y suspire para salir, caminamos uno al lado del otro por el pasillo, al llegar afuera me señalo una motocicleta y lo mire confundida, él usaba carros extravagantes no motos, esto era nuevo.―¿Cuándo cambiaste por las motos?―pregunte curiosa.

―No es un cambió del todo.―murmuró sonriente.―De hecho es la primera vez que usaré una.―dijo subiéndose a la moto, lo mire sorprendida.

―¿Quieres decir que nunca usaste una?―pregunte aterrada.

―No, pero no debe ser tan difícil. ―me tendió un casco y yo lo mire no muy convencida.―Vamos, Bella. Será divertido, confía en mí.―suspire y tome el casco.

―Más te vale no querer hacer trucos. ―exclamé sentándome tras él.

―Claro. ―aceptó con una sonrisa.―Sostente de mi cintura.―murmuró con una mirada que conocía bien, Robert podía ser un chico cursi dentro de él pero algo que jamás cambiaría era ese encanto suyo de chico atrevido y peligroso.

―Tengo novio. ―respondí intentando dejármelo en claro a mí y también a él.

―Lo sé. ―sonrió coqueto, negué y rodee los ojos, nadie cambiaría a Robert.

En pocos minutos se volvió un maestro en la moto, yo mantenía mis brazos firmemente amarrados a su cintura, lo último que quería era caerme o algo así. Unas cuantas calles más y se detuvo, me quede pasmada ante la escena frente a nosotros, estábamos frente a la playa, había una mesa perfectamente arreglada y un montón de pequeñas luces que llegaban hasta ella en un camino. Parecía una escena muy romántica.

―Robert.―susurre quitándome el casco y mirando el lugar.―Es hermoso.―dije y mi corazón latía rápidamente.

―Me alegro de que te guste―dijo bajándose de la motocicleta y luego me ayudo a mí a bajar.―Ven.―dijo tomando mi mano y llevándome hasta la mesa.

―¿Cuándo preparaste todo esto?―pregunte aun conmocionada por la hermosa escena, parecía sacada de una película.

―Me pase los últimos días preparando esto.―respondió restándole importancia.

―Pero ¿Cómo sabías que diría que sí?―pregunte con el ceño fruncido ¿tan predecible era?

―En realidad no lo sabía, solo tenía la esperanza de que así fuera. ―saco la silla para que pudiera sentarme.

―¿Y si decía que no?―pregunte mirando sus ojos.

―Bueno habría tenido que venir a limpiar todo esto y volver a Harvard. ―se sentó frente a mí.―Me alegro de que aceptaras. ―sonrió dulcemente, sus ojos verdes jamás me parecieron más hermosos.

―Estar contigo me confunde ¿sabes? ―baje la mirada.―No sé si eres el chico tierno de las cartas o el chico atrevido que conocí antes. ―mordí mi labio. ―Y eso me hace temer de qué es lo que quieres de mí. ―él tomo mi mano sobre la mesa.

―Sinceramente yo también temo de que es lo que quiero de ti, en especial cuando estamos solos. ―comentó coqueto y atrevido, me guiña un ojo y siento que mi cuerpo entero tiembla ante aquello.

Me quede callada y baje la mirada, no sabía cómo responder a sus encantadoras palabras, siempre sabía que decir para dejarme confundida y alterada. Robert tenía más poder sobre mí de lo que él creía o de lo que yo pensaba. Así que decidí desviar el tema a algo que no involucrara sus coqueteos porque no sabía que tan fuerte podía ser frente a ellos.

―Tú y Edward ¿han logrado hablar?―pregunte hablando de nuevo, él me miro incomodo y su mirada de volvió fría y distante.

―No quiero hablar de eso.―dijo un tanto brusco, fruncí el ceño y lo mire fijamente, antes me habría callado, incluso habría pedido disculpas pero ahora no, ellos eran hermanos y debía arreglar todos sus problemas.

―Pero yo sí.―dije firme, él levanto la mirada confundido.

―Bella, Edward y yo jamás podremos sentarnos y hablar como hermanos, debes comprender que hay mucho entre nosotros que nos impide hacerlo y lo que hice la última vez termino de arruinar nuestra relación.―dijo bajando la mirada, suspire y me levante de la mesa, me quite los tacones ante su atenta.―¿Qué haces?―pregunto confundido.

―Vamos a caminar.―dije tendiéndole la mano, él parecía confundido pero al final la tomo y me siguió.―Lo que paso la última vez no tendría porque distanciarlos más, a él no le hiciste nada y…

―Te equivocas, al dañarte a ti, lo dañe a él.―dijo interrumpiéndome, suspire y continué.―Te quiere más de lo que puedes ver.―dijo deteniéndose y dejándose caer en la arena, parecía frustrado al decir eso.

―Yo sé que Edward me quiere.―dije sentándome a su lado, frunciendo el ceño.

―Y tú lo quieres de la misma manera.―dijo mirándome a los ojos pero parecía esconder algo entre líneas, sus ojos querían decirme algo que yo no sabía descifrar.―No sé por qué quieres con tantas fuerzas unirnos de nuevo.―dijo girando de nuevo su cabeza para ver el mar.

―Por que los quiero, no me gusta que estén separados y te prometo que al final los voy a unir de vuelta, así sea lo último que haga.―dije segura, él se giro a mirarme y sonrió de lado.

―Te aprovechas de que ambos haríamos cualquier cosa por ti.―dice coqueto, se acerco y acomodo un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, sonreí y me gire a mirar al frente.

―¿Has conocido a alguien en la Universidad?―pregunte interesada, él suspiro pesadamente.

―Algunas personas.―dijo restándole importancia.

―Sabes a que me refiero.―dije golpeando su hombro con el mío, sonrió y negó mirándome a los ojos.

―No, desde que me fui he estado solo.―dice y frunció el ceño solo un segundo para después recomponer su rostro.―Ven.―dijo levantándose de repente y tendiéndome la mano, la tome y lo seguí hasta la mesa, creí que seguiríamos ahí pero una vez me puse los zapatos él tomo mi mano de nuevo y me llevo hasta la moto.

―¿Nos vamos?―pregunte confundida, ¿acaso lo había molestado?

―Solo iremos a otro lugar.―dice sonriendo y acomodándome el casco.

―¿Y todo esto?―pregunte señalando la mesa.

―Eso no importa.―dijo subiéndose a la moto y esperando a que yo hiciera lo mismo.

―Pero…

―Bella lo importante es que estás conmigo, no importa el lugar.―sus palabras me robaron un suspiro y mi corazón latió con intensidad. Me subí a la moto y me aferre de nuevo a su cintura, él tomo un nuevo camino y nos llevo entre muchas calles, me sorprendió que él conocía la ciudad incluso mejor que yo. Llegamos a una calle llena de bares, antros y gente pasando de un lugar a otro.

Se detuvo frente a un lugar que parecía estallar de toda la gente que entraba y salía a montones, sorprendentemente el lugar tenía Valet parking así que solo le entrego las llaves al hombre que se las pidió y me ayudo a quitarme el casco para dejarlo también.

Tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta la puerta, había una gran fila, pero él hablo un par de cosas con el hombre de la entrada y nos dejo pasar ante los abucheos de las personas, yo solo me sostenía a su mano con fuerza, si me soltaba de él y lo perdí pasaría el resto de la noche buscándolo entre las personas.

―¿Quieres tomar algo?―pregunto llevándome hasta unas mesas en la parte de arriba, ahí había menos gente, yo solo mordí mi labio.

―No sé.―dije nerviosa.―No conozco de bebidas.―dije avergonzada, él sonrió y se acerco a besar mi frente, dejando un cosquilleo que bajo por todo mi cuerpo.

―Te traeré algo, solo no te muevas de aquí, si te pierdo tardaré horas en encontrarte.―dijo divertido, sonreí porque yo había tenido exactamente el mismo pensamiento minutos atrás, asentí y me senté en los bancos de nuestra mesa.

Vi como bajaba entre la gente y se abría paso en la pista para llegar a la barra, entonces un chico alto de cabello rubio se interpuso en campo visión, impidiendo que viera a Robert, levante la mirada y fruncí el ceño, él sonreía de lado.

―¿Qué hace una chica tan guapa sola?―pregunto con obvias intenciones de coquetear, me sentí incomoda, jamás había estado en un lugar así de grande y lleno de gente.

―No estoy sola.―dije y intente buscar con la mirada a Robert, pero entre tanta gente parecía una tarea imposible.

―Vamos, te invito a bailar.―dijo tomando mi mano, yo lo solté rápidamente y negué.

―No, gracias.―dije cada vez más molesta.

―Escucha niña, te hago un favor al invitarte así que no me hagas quedar mal.―dijo frunciendo el ceño y tomando mi mano de nuevo, yo iba darle una buena bofetada cuando un brazo se enredo en mi cintura y me alejo del imbécil frente a mí.

―Lárgate.―dijo Robert y su voz sonó cargada de furia. El hombre frente a nosotros sonrió de lado.

―Así que la niña tiene quien la defienda.―dijo desafiante.

―No necesito a alguien que me defienda.―dije enojada y antes de darme cuenta lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas en la mandíbula, obvio no lo noquee pero al menos logre que su equilibrio se rompiera, no se esperaba eso, me miro con ojos rojos de furia y vi como venía hacía a mí, Robert me puso detrás de su cuerpo.

―Maldita zorra.―dijo intentando agarrarme.

―La tocas y te mato―dijo Robert con la voz filosa. No sé si el hombre vio algo en la mirada de Robert que lo hizo retroceder, se fue y luego Rob se giro a mirarme fijamente.―¿Estás bien?―pregunto tomando mi mano, asentí.

―Solo me duele un poco.―dije mordiendo mi labio.

―Te traje un Martini de Manzana.―dijo señalando la mesa donde había una bonita bebida verde y una cerveza.

―Gracias.―dije sentándome de nuevo.

―No lo he probado pero el cantinero dijo que sabía bien.―dijo sentándose detrás de mí, asentí y tome la bebida, solo un trago y me supo demasiado fuerte, aunque tal vez se debía a que no bebía muy a menudo. El sabor era fuerte pero dulce, era rico.

―Está rico.―dije intentando sonreír, él bebió de su cerveza y me tendió la mano.

―¿Quieres bailar?―pregunto sonriente, asentí y tomo solo un poco más de mi bebida antes de tomar su mano. En la pista bailamos muy pegados por el poco espacio que había pero no se sentía incomodo, extrañamente me sentía segura y protegida en sus brazos.

Después de unas cuantas bebidas más, todas de diferentes colores y sabores, estaba más alegre por así decirlo, cantaba, bailaba e incluso recuerdo haberme subido a una mesa, después todo es borroso.

 _ **Robert Pov**_

―Bella, te vas a caer de ahí.―dije riéndome tontamente, se veía preciosa bailando y divirtiéndose, era lo más libre que la había visto hacer.

―Tú me atraparas.―me guiño un ojo, y en eso tenía razón, no dejaría que cayera jamás.―Mejor sube conmigo.―dijo haciendo un tierno mohín, yo negué desde abajo, podía hacer miles de cosas por ella, pero en esa mesa no cabíamos los dos y no era de los que bailaban sobre mesas.

―Mejor baja conmigo.―extendí mis brazos, ella sonrió y saltó a mis brazos, la atrape pero entre el movimiento de la gente y la fuerza con que me empujo, ambos caímos al suelo, solo logre que ella cayera sobre mí.

―Oh.―exclamó riéndose tiernamente, me reí también y luego su mirada se encontró con la mía.―Vamos a otro lado.― su aliento choco con el mío.

―¿A dónde quieres ir?―pregunte hipnotizado.

―No lo sé, solo quiero ir a un lugar donde podamos estar solo tú y yo.―dijo acariciando mi mejilla, yo solo asentí. Nos levantamos y salimos del lugar entre empujones. Pedí un taxi porque había tomado mucho y no quería tener un accidente, no haría nada que pusiera en peligro la vida de Bella.

Durante el camino ella se recostó en mi hombro y empezó a quedarse dormida, la lleve hasta la Universidad y lentamente llegamos hasta s habitación, que afortunadamente estaba sola. Ella me sonrió y comenzó a jalarme dentro de la habitación.

―Debo irme.―dije sosteniéndome de la puerta, debía volver a mi hotel, mañana me iría a la Universidad.

―No.―dijo haciendo un puchero y sus brazos se enredaron en mi cuello, dejando nuestros rostros demasiado cerca.―Quédate conmigo.―dijo mirándome a los ojos.

―Bella.―dije nervioso, hacía mucho tiempo no sentía su cuerpo pegado al mío y aun más que no sentía sus dulces labios en los míos. Quería besarla con tantas fuerzas que necesitaba dar un paso atrás y alejarme.

―Solo esta noche.―sin esperármelo sus labios rosaron los míos.―Dijiste que te irías y no sé cuando vuelva a verte.―volvió a besarme ¿intentaba volverme loco? Sin importarme todas las reglas que podría romper al quedarme, entre y enrede mis brazos en su cintura, la bese como hacía mucho había deseado hacerlo.

―Oh Bella.―dije sobre sus labios.―No debería.―dije suspirando.

―Solo bésame.―dijo atrayéndome a sus labios de nuevo, en su cama había un tiradero de ropa y cosas tiradas, así que la lleve hasta la cama que estaba enfrente, ella me dejo recostarla en la cama y comenzó a querer quitar mi camisa, sonreí y le ayude lanzándola lejos.―Me gusta tu pecho.―dijo acariciándolo con sus pequeñas y suaves manos.

―No haremos nada.―dije besando sus labios, en un momentáneo estado de cordura.―No debemos.―seguí besando su cuello.

―¿Por qué no?―pregunto y sus manos acariciaron mi espalda.―Quiero que me hagas el amor.―dijo tomando mi rostro y mirándome a los ojos.

―Eso se hace cuando dos personas se aman.―dije mirando sus ojos, con ganas de decirle que la amo como nunca amaré a otra mujer.

―Sé que no me amas.―sus ojos parecía tristes.―Pero yo te amo a ti, es suficiente para los dos.―aquello me dejo sin aliento.

―No me amas, Bella.―dije intentando que yo me lo creyera.

―Sí lo hago. Te amo, mucho.―dijo acariciando mi cuello.―Quiero que te quedes conmigo. ―sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

―No llores.―pedí asustado.

―No quiero que me dejes de nuevo.― me atrajo a su cuerpo para que la abrazara, la abrace como si mi vida dependiera de eso.

―Nunca más, mi niña.―la acomode sobre mi pecho. Ella se subió completamente a mi cuerpo y saco su blusa sin decir nada, luego sus labios buscaron los míos de nuevo.

―Entonces hazme el amor.―dijo sin aliento, mis manos estaban en su cintura.―Demuéstrame que te quedarás conmigo para siempre. ―la bese, como si todo lo demás ya no importara, como si ella fuera mía y yo fuera suyo. Como si me fuera a quedar para siempre.

Nos gire y terminamos de quitarnos la ropa hasta quedar bajo las cobijas, completamente desnudos, mire sus ojos mientras permanecía sobre su cuerpo.

―Hazlo―dijo entre jadeos. Yo no podía dejar de pensar en que mañana todo sería diferente, en que si lo hacía no sería lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarla ir, en que ella tal vez me odie por hacerlo, por aprovecharme de su estado.―No lo pienses.―dijo y me atrajo a sus labios. Así de fácil estaba en sus manos de nuevo.

El poder que ella tenía sobre mí era demasiado fuerte, y por mucho que mi subconsciente me dijera que estaba mal lo que estaba por hacer, continué, quería y deseaba esto. La bese y acaricie su suave cuerpo pegándola a mí, sintiendo como cada uno de mis sentidos despertaban por ella, su aroma, su tacto, su sabor, toda ella me haría adicto.

―Prométeme que no me odiarás mañana.―dije besando sus labios, ella asintió y beso mis labios suave y castamente.

―Nunca podría odiarte.―dijo y la bese, lentamente me introduje en ella, sentí la barrera que me marcaba como el primero y tal vez sea un poco engreído pero me sentía como el jodido Dios del Universo cuando supe que lo era, me gustaba sentirla mía y saber que nadie más la había poseído así antes, era algo nuestro.―Robert.―dijo entre un gemido y una pizca de dolor, clavo sus uñas en mi espalda y yo me quede quieto.

―Pasará, solo espera.―dije rosando mis labios con los suyos. Nos quedamos en esa posición por largos minutos, hasta que sus caderas se movieron buscando algo que solo yo podría darle, sonreí y comencé a moverme con sincronía a sus movimientos.

―Oh.―dijo en un jadeo y así comenzamos el baile más viejo del mundo, nuestros cuerpos se entregaron, se pertenecían, encajaban como dos piezas de rompecabezas, éramos perfectos juntos.

―Hay algo que debo decirte.―dije sobre sus labios, ella miro mis ojos y negó.

―No lo digas.―dijo mirándome a los ojos.―Aun no.

―Pero…―ella me beso y no pude decir más, nos besamos mientras nuestros cuerpos se hacían uno solo. Estaba en el infierno o en el cielo, tal vez un punto muerto entre ambos, pero se sentía maravilloso, ella era mi todo aunque no lo supiera, me completaba me hacía sentir feliz.

Cuando su cuerpo se tenso y su espalda se arqueo, sus manos se clavaron a mi espalda. Yo me quede mirando como su cuerpo se entregaba a mí y luego grito mi nombre, haciendo que me sintiera un jodido suertudo, su cuerpo me atrajo aun más y explote con ella, fue fuerte, incluso creo que perdí la conciencia por unos segundos. Al volver en mí ella sonreía dulcemente, solo nos acomode de lado y bese su hombro.

―Se mía para siempre.―pedí en un ruego, ella se giro y se acomodo en mi pecho.

―Se mío para siempre.―repitió, sonreí y asentí, bese sus labios con ternura y luego ella se quedo dormida. Yo la mire dormir hasta que por fin el sueño me venció.

 _Al final sabía que la dejaría de nuevo, porque cuando amabas a alguien debías dejarla si tú no eras su felicidad, y yo no era la felicidad de Bella, se aferraba a mí porque era seguro, porque con Edward se arriesgaba a perder todo lo que habían tenido o podían tener, y el chico nuevo era alguien a quien no conocía lo suficiente._

 _Pero ese omento, ese instante en que era mía y era suyo lo recordaría siempre..._

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR *-***

 **Esperando insultos en 3...2...1**

 **No me maten, bueno si quieren saber que pasa ahora no me maten jajajaja**

 **Y no odien a Bella, que aunque ahora parece que anda con todos al mismo tiempo, ahora esto que acaba de pasar empezara a acomodar todo en su sitio, y por fin Bella dejara de jugar con sus sentimientos.**


	22. Dudas

**_"Dudas"_**

 _ **Un mes después.**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Daba vueltas como loca en la habitación, necesitaba urgentemente hablar con alguien y no podía ser Garrett, porque era un tema demasiado intimo, y la única amiga que tenía era Jane, pero ella era la última que quería escuchará todo lo que tenía para decir.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y como de costumbre entro el torbellino de Kate tomando cosas, suspire y pensé que era lo más cercano a una amiga que tenía ahora mismo y por estúpido que pareciera confiaba en que ella no contará nada.

―Kate ¿puedo hablar contigo?―dije nerviosa, ella se giro y me miro confundida, la verdad era que ella y yo solo nos saludábamos y a veces nos juntábamos a comer pero solo si Garrett estaba ahí también.

―¿Sobre qué?―pregunto curiosa.

―Es algo muy personal.―dije ansiosa, no sabía ni como decírselo.

―¿Y por qué quieres decírmelo a mí? No te ofendas pero no somos precisamente las grandes amigas.―dijo y me miro con el ceño levemente fruncido.―Deberías contarle a la chica rubia.―dijo con odio, al parecer Jane había caído de su gracia pues cada que quería salir con Garrett, Jane estaba ahí con él.―Oh a Garrett, si tienes suerte estarán juntos.―dijo y parecía molesta.

―La cosa es que Jane no puede enterarse y no podría decírselo a Garrett aunque quisiera.―dije dejándome caer en la cama, me cubrí el rostro estaba desesperada.

―Oh.―dijo y se sentó en su cama mirándome fijamente.―¿Tan malo es?―pregunto sorprendida.

―Sí.―dije y sentí un nudo en la garganta, estaba muerta de miedo y todo me estaba sobrepasando.

―¿Qué te paso?―pregunto y ahora parecía realmente preocupada.

―Tengo un retraso.―dije sin poder mirarla a los ojos y con la voz ronca y nerviosa.

―¡¿Qué?!―grito sorprendida.―¿Acaso es una broma, Isabella? Sí tú jamás duermes con nadie.―dijo frunciendo el ceño.―Vas de tus clases a comer con tus amigos y luego vuelves a estudiar. Y tu novio está en otro estado. ¿Cómo demonios tendrías un retraso?―pregunto levantándose de la cama y caminando de un lado para otro.

―No lo sé.―admití.―No lo recuerdo.―dije aun más ansiosa.

―¿Qué?―dijo y se detuvo en seco.―¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas? ¿Te drogaron o algo?―pregunto asustada.

―No es eso.―dije y suspire.―Hace unas semanas salí con un chico y luego fuimos a tomar algo, tome de más y lo último que recuerdo es que nos estábamos besando en la puerta y lo hice entrar.―dije recordando mi cita con Robert.

―¿Y? ¿Al día siguiente estaba a tu lado desnudo?―pregunto mirándome.―Porque si fuera así…

―No, él no estaba cuando desperté. Solo estaba yo y estaba con una pijama que en verdad no recuerdo haberme puesto.―dije ansiosa.―Y no logro recordar si lo hicimos o no.

―¿No sentiste algo raro al día siguiente?―pregunto.

―¿Cómo qué?―pregunte limpiando las lágrimas de mis ojos.

―No sé, sangre en las sabanas, algún ardor. Algo, Bella.―dijo ansiosa, ahora ella parecía igual de asustada que yo.

―No, mis sabanas estaban limpias y no sentí molestias.―dije pensativa.―Me desperté con dolor de cabeza pero era por todo el alcohol.

―¿Ya lo llamaste? Tal vez él pueda decirte que paso.―dijo y me miro a los ojos.

―No me atrevo a llamarlo.―dije y la verdad era que si le llamaba y me decía lo que tanto temía escuchar, no podría con la culpa de haberle sido infiel a Alec.

―¡¿Qué no te atreves?! Isabella, si tienes un retraso tienes que malditamente llamarlo.―dijo y me miro acusadora.―¿Ya te hiciste una prueba?―pregunto y comenzó a ponerse la chaqueta, negué.―Bueno iré a comprar una y volveré rápido para que salgamos de dudas, y si estás embarazada llamaremos a ese idiota y se hará malditamente cargo.―dijo seria.

Salió del cuarto y yo no pude más que llorar en silencio, estaba asustada, quisiera tener la fuerza de Kate y enfrentarme a esto como ella lo hace.

Si estaba embarazada ¿Qué le diría a Alec? ¿A mis padres?

Y con todo lo que viví antes no sabía si mi cuerpo aguantaría algo así, aun tenía una dieta estricta y mi cuerpo estaba reponiéndose. Y sí lo había hecho con Robert ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué dejarme sola?

Kate volvió rápidamente y me entrego una bolsita con varias pruebas.

―Ve a hacértelas.―dijo seria.

―Estoy nerviosa.―dije sincera, eso podía confirmar mis sospechas y no sabía que haría entonces.

―Escucha Bella, si estás embarazada yo te apoyaré ¿sí?―asentí y se lo agradecía en serio porque no sabía con cuantas personas contaría si lo estaba, Edward estaría tan furioso que ni siquiera volvería a hablarme, Alec estaría dolido y Jane estaría a su lado, mis padres habían pasado por tanto por mi causa que no sabía cómo se tomarían algo así.

―Gracias, Kate.

―Pero antes de hacer suposiciones debes hacerte las pruebas y salir de dudas.―dijo y tomo mi mano con fuerza, asentí y tome las pruebas, fui al baño y leí las instrucciones.

Suspire y me hice todas las pruebas. Las coloque en la repisa del baño y espere el tiempo que decía en cada caja. Pero no me atrevía a verlas, eran 4 diferentes así que al menos podría confirmar si no estaba segura con alguna.

Cuando llego el momento revise y me quede helada. Regrese al cuarto y tire las pruebas dentro de sus cajas en una bolsa dentro del cuarto, pues no quería que alguien las viera en el baño.

―¿Y bien?―pregunto mirándome.

―No lo sé.―dije y me pase las manos por el cabello.

―¿Qué? ¿Las hiciste mal?

―No, seguía las instrucciones pero dos dicen que sí y dos que no.―dije y me senté frustrada.

―Bueno la única forma de salir de dudas es que lo llames, Bella.―dijo seria.

―No, puedo hacerme una prueba en un laboratorio y…

―¡Isabella! Tienes que llamarlo y decirle que quieres saber que paso esa noche. No solo por si estás embarazada.

―Si no lo estoy no sé porque querría saberlo.―dije quitando la mirada.

―¿Estuviste con alguien más antes de él?―pregunto mirándome y me ruborice.―Claro que no. Así que es tu maldita primera vez.

―¿Y? No es tan importante.―dije cada vez más nerviosa.

―Sí lo es.―dijo frustrada.―Mereces saber que paso esa noche.

―Esperare a saber si lo estoy o no y luego pensaré en llamarlo.―dije pensativa.

―¿Quién es él?―pregunto después de largos minutos en silencio.―¿Va en la Universidad?

―No, él estudia en Harvard.―dije suspirando.

―Eso está a tres horas de aquí ¿Cómo demonios ocurrió?

―Él vino porque tuvo unas semanas de vacaciones o algo así.―dije y ella asintió.

―Bueno entonces ¿Cuándo quieres ir al laboratorio?―pregunto más tranquila.

―Mañana mismo, quiero salir de dudas.―dije y ella asintió.

―Haré la cita.―asentí y ella se encargo del resto, mientras yo intentaba recordar aquella noche.

* * *

 **Ahora mismo todas odian a Bella, lo sé, sus RR me lo dejaron bien claro jajajaja**

 **Pero espero les guste y dejen más RR jajaja**

 **Y si quieren ADELANTOS, IMÁGENES, CANCIÓN Y RESPUESTAS A SUS PREGUNTAS, pueden unirse a mi grupo "Contando historias" :3**


	23. Secretos

_**"Secretos"**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Pasaron un par de días antes de que tuviéramos la cita en el laboratorio, Kate seguía insistiendo en que debía llamar al posible padre, pero yo estaba demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo.

Edward me había invitado a comer algo esa tarde, pero justo ese día tenía la cita así que me había negado, entonces él empezó a preguntar y yo no quería responder nada, hasta que Kate llego y se le salió información.

―Bella, debemos irnos.―dijo llegando a nuestro lado, él frunció el ceño. Era demasiado raro vernos juntas, incluso Garrett había estado extrañado de vernos tan amigas en los últimos días, Jane por suerte había vuelto a la escuela y no volvería si no hasta dentro de dos semanas pues estaba en exámenes.

Ella y Garrett se veían los fines de semana, ya sea que él fuera a verla o ella viniera, aun no estaban en una relación seria pero parecía que pronto lo estarían.

―Sí, ya voy.―dije mirando a Edward intentando que no viera que estaba muy nerviosa.

―Hablo en serio debemos irnos ahora, el maldito laboratorio no va a esperarnos y si no vamos hoy tendremos que esperar dos semanas.―los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos.

―¿Por qué irás al laboratorio?―pregunto preocupado. Kate me miro con ojos culpables y yo suspire.

―¿Puedes darme unos minutos?―ella asintió.

―Estaré en el auto.―dijo, había pedido prestado el auto de uno de los chicos con quien salía.

―¿Y bien?―pregunto mirándome fijamente.

Pensé en alguna mentira creíble, pero estaba tan sumida en el resultado que podrían dar las pruebas que no se me ocurría nada. Edward me miraba esperando una respuesta, no quería decirle la verdad, a penas estábamos recuperando nuestra amistad y eso seguramente arruinaría todo.

Ya me sentía lo bastante culpable como para agregarle que Edward me odiara por haberme acostado con su hermano, y ni siquiera lo recordara.

―Solo algo de rutina.―dije nerviosa y mordiéndome el labio, él me miro con una ceja levantada.

―Bella, aunque lo dudes aun te conozco y sé que me estás mintiendo.―dijo serio, trague en seco. Había aprendido a mentir pero a veces las personas que mejor te conocen son las que más te dificultan esconder tus secretos.―¿Qué pasa?

―No puedo decírtelo.―dije dando un paso atrás.

―Bella.―dijo dolido, yo negué con la cabeza.―No hagas esto de nuevo.―sus ojos buscaban los míos pero yo quería evitar su mirada.

―Lo siento, Edward.―dije y suspire.

―Bella ¿Qué está pasando?―pregunto cada vez más insistente, yo abría y cerraba la boca pero no salían palabras.

―Si los resultados son lo que creo…―dije nerviosa mirándolo a los ojos.―Serás el primero en saberlo.―prometí, él frunció el ceño pero asintió.

―¿Y el resultado será bueno o malo?―pregunto mirándome a los ojos, sentí un nudo en la garganta.

―No lo sé.―dije bajando la mirada.―Debo irme, cuando tenga los resultados te llamo ¿sí?―dije intentando sonar tranquila.

Sabía qué pensaría que tenía que ver con mis antecedentes o algo así. Él no sabía de mi cita con Robert, así que no habría nada que le hiciera siquiera pensar en una prueba de embarazo. Suspiro y se acerco, dejo un beso en mi frente y luego volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

―Pase lo que pase, estoy contigo.―dijo serio, pero era mentira, en cuanto supiera la verdad me odiaría y sería para siempre. Asentí y di la vuelta caminando hasta el auto de Kate, ella me miro y yo solo suspire.

―Vámonos.―dije seria y ella encendió el carro, en media hora estuvimos en el laboratorio, llene algunos datos y finalmente me hicieron la prueba, dijeron que en un par de días estaría el resultado.

De regreso en nuestra habitación aun no terminaba de procesar todo, seguía como ida desde que había hablado con Edward, y Kate intentaba mantenerse tranquila pero parecía incluso más asustada que yo.

―¿Ya le dijiste a alguien más?―pregunto sentándose en su cama, yo negué.―¿Y si estás embarazada?

―Si estoy embarazada…―las palabras me pesaban, cerré los ojos un segundo y luego volví a abrirlos.―Si estoy embarazada hablaré con el padre del bebé y…―lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, ella se levanto y me rodeo por los hombros.

―Todo estará bien.―dijo abrazándome, solloce sobre su chaqueta por largos minutos, ella solo me daba el apoyo que tanto necesitaba.

―Kate, Bella, vine a invitarlas a…―Garrett entro a la habitación y al vernos se detuvo en seco.―¿Qué tienes?―pregunto mirándome, yo intente limpiarme las lágrimas rápidamente y gracias a Dios Kate era más rápida que yo.

―¿Qué nunca te enseñaron a tocar?―dijo levantándose y le dio un zape a Garrett.―Somos chicas, no puedes entrar como _Juan por su casa_.―dijo como si verdaderamente estuviera enojada.

―¡Hey!―exclamó cuando ella intento sacarlo del cuarto.―Ella está llorando ¿tú la hiciste llorar?―pregunto saliendo.

―Somos chicas, lloramos por casi cualquier cosa.―dijo ella, en serio sabía mentir como nadie, rápido y con fuerza, parecía que hablaba en serio.

―¿Tú en especial?―le dijo Garrett riendo y ella lo fulmino con la mirada.

―Extraña a su novio ¿ok?―dijo seria.―Y cómo tú la olvidaste por tu nueva amiguita, se sentía sola.―dijo y Garrett hizo una mueca.

―Bells, lo siento no me di cuenta…

―Ya nada de lo que digas sirve, si quieres arreglarlo ve y tráenos comida chatarra o algo.―dijo Kate dándole otro zape, lo que me hizo reír un poco.

―Bien, iré por algo de comer.―dijo sobándose la cabeza.―Pero ¿me perdonas Bella?―dijo mirándome, reí y asentí.―Genial, entonces ahora vuelvo.

―Espera ¿A dónde venías a invitarnos?―pregunto Kate curiosa.

―Oh solo una fiesta, pero ahora nos quedaremos los tres a ver comedias románticas y comer chatarras, como tres amigas.―dijo haciendo una mueca de lo más graciosa y no pude evitar reírme por eso.

―Definitivamente necesitas amigos varones.―dijo Kate riendo también.

―Tengo amigos varones, pero no te los presento porque te los ligarías y entonces si me quedaría sin ninguno.―dijo jalándola a sus brazos, ella reía.

Ellos tenían una amistad tan…diferente. Era obvio que aun había algo ahí y ellos por alguna razón se negaban a verlo.

―Ve a traer nuestra comida y una de tus películas.―dijo Kate dándole un leve golpe para que la soltara.

―Bien, ahora vuelvo.―dijo y salió del cuarto, yo mire a Kate agradecida.

―Gracias.―dije sincera.

―Está bien, conozco a Garrett, se distrae con facilidad.―dijo sonriendo. Asentí y me limpie el rostro.―Aunque si los resultados son positivos, créeme no te lo sacarás de encima.―dijo seria.―Bueno si piensas decírselo.

―Ahora mismo no quiero que nadie se entere.―dije en un suspiro.

―No te preocupes, si alguien llega a escucharnos hablar de un posible embarazo, pensarás que soy yo.―dijo restándole importancia.

―¿Y no te molestaría eso?―dije haciendo una mueca.

―No, de todas maneras no tengo muchas amigas en este edificio y los chicos con quien salgo saben que siempre me cuido, así que no llegaría muy lejos el chisme. Y si me preguntan las pondré en su lugar.―dijo sonriente, me reí y me recosté.―¿Has sentido algo? Ya sabes, antojos, mareos.

―No en realidad, pero con todo el estrés que he pasado puede que me los pase por alto si es que los tengo.

―El chico que vimos hace unas horas ¿Quién era?―pregunto curiosa.

―Se llama Edward, éramos mejores amigos.

―¿Ya no?

―Pues nos distanciamos un tiempo y ahora intentamos ser amigos otra vez.―dije sincera.

―Pero si son amigos ¿Por qué no quieres decirle nada?

―Es complicado.―dije con un suspiro. Garrett volvió un rato después y nos quedamos viendo películas y comiendo el resto de la noche.

Era casi media noche y me levante para apagar la televisión, al verlos, me di cuenta que estaban dormidos, Garrett abrazaba a Kate contra su pecho y ella dormía plácidamente al igual que él. Sonreí tiernamente, no entendía cómo es que no estaban juntos, se llevan maravillosamente y casi nunca pelean, aunque quizás las cosas son diferentes cuando estás en una relación con una persona que conoces tan bien.

Me acosté en mi cama y rápidamente me quede dormida, me esperaba una larga semana hasta recibir mis resultados.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**

 **¿Ustedes qué creen? ¿Embarazo sí o no?**

 **Gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y RR :3**

 **Y hola a todas las chicas nuevas que se incorporan a la historia :3**

 **Para las que no saben es una segunda parte y la primera se llama "PERFECTA"**

 **ACTUALIZACIÓN MARTES Y VIERNES (sé que hoy no es ninguno de esos días pero ayer no pude actualizar)**


	24. Corazones rotos

**_"Corazones rotos"_**

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Tres días más tarde estaba buscando como loca a Kate, debía decirle algo urgentemente. La encontré en la cafetería comiendo una ensalada, corrí a su lado y ella me miro como si estuviera loca.

―¿Qué tienes?―pregunto, yo estaba intentando recuperar el aliento pues había corrido desde mi edificio de clases hasta aquí.

―Ya no tenemos que ir por los resultados.― ella frunció el ceño.―¿Me das un trago?―pregunté señalando su botella de agua, ella asintió, tome un poco de agua y por fin recupere el aliento.

―Ahora sí, explícate.―dijo mirándome fijamente.

―Mi periodo llego.―dije casi como si fuera un milagro, incluso algunos de mesas cercanas nos miraron como si estuviéramos locas, especialmente a mí.

―Eso es una gran noticia.―dijo sonriendo.

―Lo sé, estoy más que feliz.―dije sonriendo.―Dame unos minutos comprare algo de comer.―dije sacando mi cartera.

―Deberías dejar de hablar tanto con Garrett, te has vuelto tan distraída como él.―dijo comiendo algo más de su ensalada, sonreí y fui a comprar un pedazo de pizza y un jugo. Regrese y me senté frente a ella.―Aun sí creo que debes llamarlo.― yo sabía a quién se refería. Mordí mi pizza y luego la mire.

―No estoy segura.―dije y abrí mi jugo.―Ya no es indispensable.―dije y tome de mi jugo, ella detuvo su tenedor y me miro con el ceño fruncido.

―¡Isabella!―dijo como regaño.―No puedes quedarte con la duda el resto de tu vida sobre que paso esa noche.―dijo seria, suspire y asentí.

―Lo sé, pero me da miedo saber la verdad.―dije sinceramente.―Si me acosté con él tendré que decírselo a Alec.―dije mirando la pizza frente a mí que ahora mismo ya no parecía tan deliciosa.

―¿Tu novio?―pregunto y se acabo la ensalada poniéndola a un lado, asentí.―Pues tienes dos opciones, o llamas al chico y le preguntas que sucedió esa noche o puedes esperar hasta que tu novio te quiera llevar a la cama y se den cuenta que no eres virgen.―dijo con simpleza, la mire sin creer que hubiera dicho eso en un lugar público.―Bueno eso sí es que él sabe que tú eras virgen cuando iniciaron a salir.―dijo tranquilamente.

Me lamente de que Alec fuera mi ex psicólogo, él sabía perfectamente toda mi historia en especial en lo que se refería a los hermanos Cullen. Me recargue en la mesa y suspire estresada.

―Por ese suspiro de resignación supongo que es así.―dijo y tomo un poco de agua.

―¿Qué demonios haré ahora?―dije estresada, ella lo pensó un segundo.

―Llamar al chico, aclarar todo, así si es que se acostaron al menos no te tomara por sorpresa cuando lo hagas con tu novio.―dijo sonriendo. Sin poder evitarlo me reí, en el peor momento ella me hacía reír, era una gran amiga en realidad.

―Bien, lo llamaré.―dije y tome mi jugo y tire la pizza a la basura.

―¿No comerás nada?―pregunto levantándose y tirando la botella vacía y el traste de la ensalada.

―Ahora mismo no tengo hambre.―dije haciendo una mueca.―Compraré algo más tarde.―dije mientras caminábamos fuera de la cafetería.―Debo ir al cuarto y llamarlo.―dije una vez afuera.

―¿Quieres apoyo moral o puedes hacerlo sola?―pregunto acomodando su bolso.

―Puedo hacerlo sola.―dije sonriendo.―Nos vemos más tarde.

―Claro, no espera hoy hay una fiesta en el área de sistemas.―dijo sonriendo.―¿Quieres ir?

―Sí, me vendría de maravilla despejarme un rato.―dije sonriendo.

―Pero esta vez no tomaras nada de alcohol, no queremos pasar por esto cada mes.―dijo sonriendo, reí bajito y asentí.―Aun no puedo creer que no recuerdes si tuviste sexo o no, yo por más alcohol que tome jamás olvido que hice.―sonreí pero entonces la plática con Garrett vino a mi mente, él dijo que ella no recordaba cuando bebía.

―¿Nunca has olvidado que hiciste la noche anterior?―pregunte intentando sonar solo curiosa.

―No, a veces es horrible porque recuerdo cosas muy vergonzosas.―dijo sonriendo.―Pero debo irme, tengo clase. Paso por ti en la noche.

―Sí, nos vemos.―dije y ella se fue por su lado y yo regrese a nuestro cuarto. Deje mis cosas sobre la cama y luego tome mi celular, era hora de llamarlo y por fin aclarar todo.

Marque su número y espere unos segundos.

―Hola.―dijo su voz ronca y masculina que mando una carga eléctrico por todo mi cuerpo, dejando mi piel erizada.

―Hola, Robert.―dije mordiéndome el labio, él se quedo en silencio por los segundos más largos de mi vida.

―Bella.―dijo finalmente. ―¿Cómo estás?―pregunto y parecía nervioso.

―Bueno no tan bien.―dije caminando en el centro de la habitación.

―¿Qué pasa?―suspire y me llene valor.

―Necesito que me digas que hicimos esa noche. ―se escucho como un pequeño gemido de sorpresa en el celular.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―¿Lo hicimos esa noche o no, Robert?―pregunte intentando parecer seria. Entonces escuche un gran suspiro de sorpresa detrás de mí, me gire y la última persona que esperaba ver ahí estaba.―Jane.―dije aterrada.

―¿Quién está ahí?―pregunto Robert en el celular.

―¡¿Te acostaste con otro?!―pregunto Jane mirándome furiosa y yo no pude decir nada, Robert seguía preguntando que pasaba y Jane me miraba esperando una respuesta, mientras que yo estaba paralizada.

―Te llamo luego.―dije colgando el celular rápidamente.

―Dime la verdad, Isabella. Le fuiste infiel a mi hermano ¿sí o no?―pregunto seria. No tenía una maldita respuesta, no lo sabía pero si le decía eso ella se volvería loca de enojo.

―¿La encontraste?―pregunto Garrett llegando a la habitación, luego nos miro primero a una y luego a otra. Yo quería que me tragara el mundo en ese mismo instante, cuando me di cuenta que no estaba embarazada creí que me había librado de contárselo a todos, quiero decir, solo Robert debía enterarse ahora, no ellos.

―Habla de una vez, Isabella.―dijo Jane fulminándome con la mirada.

―¿Qué pasa?―pregunto Garrett confundido.

―Pasa que la escuche hablando con otro hombre por teléfono y le preguntaba si se habían acostado o no.―dijo Jane enojada, Garrett me miro con los ojos como platos.―Ahora quiero una explicación.―dijo seria.

―Jane, creo que Isa no tiene por qué hablarnos de su vida privada…―dijo intentando interceder por mí.

―¡No! Ella está jugando con mi hermano y no lo voy a permitir. ―masculló, salió de la habitación furiosa, entonces caí en cuenta de que ella lo llamaría, intente ir tras ella pero Garrett me detuvo.

―No creo que sea buena idea que la sigas.―dijo mirándome fijamente, creí que estaba molesto pero su mirada se suavizo.―No te voy a juzgar, Isa. Sé que tú jamás jugarías con una persona así.―dijo y yo lo mire antes de abrazarlo, él me abrazo de vuelta y beso mi frente.―Hablaré con ella e intentaré calmarla ¿sí?―asentí.

―Gracias, Garrett. ―lo solté.

―Está bien, ahora debo ir por ella. ―asentí, él se fue y yo me deje caer en mi cama. ¿Acaso nada podía ser fácil?

Mientras pensaba en todo lo que se iba a desatar con que ella lo supiera mi celular sonó, lo conteste sin mirar la pantalla.

―Hola.

―Siento haberme ido sin decir nada, me dio miedo que al despertar me odiaras por dejar que pasará y huí, te puse una pijama y me fui.―dijo rápidamente, y por decima vez en el día no supe que decir.―Lo lamento, Bella. No me odies.―dijo y escuche su respiración irregular.

―No te odio.―dije finalmente, después colgué el teléfono porque no sabía que decirle.

Me cubrí el rostro y empecé a sollozar, mi celular sonó repetidas veces, pero no quería contestar, no podía enfrentarme ni a Alec ni a Robert. Me levante unas horas más tarde y me di un baño, me arregle un poco y esperé a que Kate llegará, tal vez era mala idea salir estando en una situación tan encrucijada como esa pero lo necesitaba, quería unas horas libres de estrés y chicos a los que podía lastimar.

―¿Lista para irnos?―pregunto Kate llegando al cuarto, dejo todas sus cosas en su cama y luego se arreglo un poco.

―Sí, estoy lista.―dije sonriendo, sonrió y tomo su celular y su cartera.

―Entonces vámonos.―dijo sonriendo. Tome una bolsa y una cartera, mi celular volvió a sonar pero no conteste, lo lance sobre la cama y decidí no llevarlo conmigo. Salí detrás de Kate y fuimos a la fiesta. Al llegar todo era una locura, Kate le sonreía coqueta a algunos chicos pero los pasaba de largo en realidad.

―¿No tienes novio?―pregunte sonriendo, ella me miro como diciendo "¿Y tú me lo dices?" yo solo puse los ojos en blanco.

―No lo tengo, terminamos hace unas dos semanas.―dijo tranquilamente. Pidió una cerveza y me tendió otra, yo le di un trago e intente ver si conocía a alguien por ahí. Después de un rato la cerveza me dio asco, no me gustaba el sabor de la cerveza en realidad, me pregunte si los tragos que Robert me había dado los tendrían aquí, pero segundos después me sentí estúpida, era una fiesta de Universidad, no preparaban tragos.

Kate comenzó a platicar con un chico y yo decidí tomarme un respiro de toda la gente que ahí había, subí al segundo piso, parecía una casa de fraternidad, abrí una puerta y me tope con algo en serio vergonzoso, era Garrett sin playera y con la que parecía ser Jane debajo de él, abrí la boca sorprendida y luego cerré la puerta.

―¡Bella!―grito Kate subiendo las escaleras.―¿Quieres irte ya?―pregunto llegando a mi lado, yo la mire fijamente y asentí.

―Sí, creo que debemos irnos.―dije intentando parecer tranquila.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Viste algo malo?―pregunto curiosa.

―No.―dije rápidamente.―Pero ya quiero irme.―dije intentando jalarla.

―¿Viste algo bueno entonces?―dijo divertida, creo que el alcohol se le había subido un poco.―¿Aquí?―pregunto tomando la perilla de la puerta donde estaba antes recargada.

―No, Kate.―dije intentando detenerla, pero fue demasiado tarde, se quedo paralizada al ver a Garrett, parecía como si acabaran de clavarle una estaca, su rostro reflejaba tristeza.―Lo siento.―dije bajito, ella cerró la puerta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

―Vamos, debemos volver al cuarto.―dijo y yo la seguí.

De vuelta en nuestra habitación ella se recostó en su cama y yo la mire, en verdad no sabía que decirles.

―¿Estás bien?

―Él se enamorara de ella y va a olvidarme.―dijo bajito.

―No creo que eso pase, él te quiere mucho.―dije sentándome a su lado.

―Es mi culpa, si le hubiera dicho lo que sentía él jamás me habría dejado de amar.―dijo triste, me sorprendía que no rompiera en llanto.

―Si su destino es estar juntos tarde o temprano lo estarán.―dije intentando consolarla. Ella sonrió tristemente y asintió.―No necesitamos esa fiesta para divertirnos.―dije sonriendo y me levante.

―¿No?―pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

―Claro que no, hay como 100 bares alrededor de todo el campus, podemos ir a cualquiera y divertirnos.―dije sonriendo.

―¿Te estoy llevando por el mal camino?―pregunto divertida, sonreí y tome su mano.

―Anda, tú necesitas divertirte y yo distraerme, nos caerá bien.―dije sonriendo, ella asintió y salimos de la habitación de nuevo, llegamos a un bar y comenzamos a jugar shots en la barra, tequila en su mayoría, más tarde el bar comenzó a llenarse y al parecer era karaoke, lo que no era muy buena idea con dos chicas hasta la cabeza de alcohol y con los corazones rotos.

Regresamos a nuestra habitación a las dos de la mañana, a tropezones pero lo logramos. Me había divertido como nunca y en verdad me había hecho olvidar todo el drama por unas horas, ahora estaba acostada en mi cama escuchando a Kate murmurar algo dormida, revise mi celular y tenía casi 50 llamadas perdidas, entre Robert y Alec, había también un par de Garrett de hacía unas horas, suponía que tal vez nos había notado en la fiesta.

Había solo 3 mensajes, uno de cada uno.

 _"_ _Espero puedas perdonarme, en cuanto pueda iré y podremos hablar frente a frente."_ Robert.

 _"_ _¿Tienes algo que decirme?"_ Alec

 _"_ _¿Kate está contigo? Dime que no nos vieron."_ Garrett.

Suspire y estaba por dejar el celular en la mesita de noche pero en ese instante me llego otro mensaje.

 _"_ _Estoy afuera de tu edificio, necesito verte."_

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**

 **¿Están más tranquilas ahora que no hay embarazo o querían que hubiera bebé en el horno?**


	25. Outtake : Garrett & Kate

**_Outtake_**

 ** _Kate & Garrett._**

 _ **Garrett Pov**_

Estaba ansioso, había dejado a Jane en su habitación de hotel, simplemente ahora no podía con esto. Se suponía que hoy sería nuestra primera vez, bueno no era precisamente un plan, pero después de unos tragos y unos cuantos besos terminamos en un cuarto de la casa donde era la fiesta, supuse que lo haríamos, lo que ni en mis peores pesadillas habría imaginado es que ella nos vería.

Pase mis manos por el cabello, no sabía porque me volvía loco el que ella nos viera, después de todo era solo una amiga, después de tanto tiempo y tantas personas que pasaron por la vida de ambos, ya no debía importar, pero importaba y mucho.

Kate era la clase de chica que no diría nada, no me reclamaría, no me echaría en cara salir con otras, al menos no era hipócrita, porque si lo hiciera yo tendría más que reclamar que ella. El caso es que conociéndola ella no me diría nada, pero a mí me carcomía verla después de besar o salir con otra, a veces deseaba que ella me armara una escena digna de ser contada, celos, gritos, lo que fuera.

Todo, pero que no me mirara a los ojos como si no hubiera pasado nada, porque yo podía leerla como a un libro, sabía cuando estaba enojada conmigo o cuando simplemente estaba jugando, sabía cuando mentía y cuando algo la lastimaba, pero ella no era de expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente, al menos no en sus cinco sentidos.

Llegue a su edificio y comencé a subir escaleras, ella iba a estar borracha y furiosa, quizás no era momento de hablar con ella pero yo lo necesitaba, no sabía ni que le diría, suspire y sigue subiendo, necesitaba verla.

Me quede frente a su puerta unos segundos y luego intente abrirla, para mi suerte no tenía seguro, la cama de Bella estaba vacía lo que me sorprendió, sabía que habían ido juntas a la fiesta, y conociendo a Kate, jamás la habría dejado sola, pero más sorpresivo fue ver que Kate estaba en su cama, parecía dormitar, sonreí tiernamente.

Cerré la puerta y me senté en la orilla de su cama, acaricie su rostro, quitando mechones de cabello de su rostro. Sus ojos azules me miraban un poco nublados, había bebido y mucho al parecer.

―No deberías estar aquí. ―murmuró con voz confusa y ronca.

―¿No? ―pregunté mirándola curioso, era a veces linda cuando bebía, más abierta y dulce.

―No, Bella se va a molestar. ―respondió como niña pequeña y sonreí.

―Bella no está. ―ella se giro, vio la otra cama y se levanto confundida.

―Estoy segura que la traje conmigo. ―murmuró pensativa.―O la deje en el bar. ―parecía intentar recordar. ―No, estoy segura que vino conmigo.

―Tal vez fue al baño. ―ella asintió, me miro a los ojos y luego como si hubiera recordado algo me miro entre enojada, dolida y sorprendida.

―Vete.― se acostó en la cama dándome la espalda y me imagine que había recordado.

―Estás enojada. ―acaricie su pierna.―No quería que nos vieras. ―añadí como mi mejor intento de disculpa, estaba un poco tomado así que no coordinaba lo que decía con lo que pensaba.

―De eso estoy segura. ―comentó sarcástica, genial, incluso tomada era más lista que yo y mis tontas respuestas.

―Kitten. ―murmuré acostándome a su lado, ella intento alejarse pero en una pequeña cama de dormitorio no había mucho a donde ir.

―No me digas así. ―exclamó enfurruñada.

―No te enojes, Kitten. ―seguí abrazándola y haciendo que se recostara en mi pecho.

―Muy tarde, ya estoy enojada. ―murmuró pero aun así se acomodo en mi pecho. ―Y quiero que te vayas. ―yo acariciaba su cabello, ahora era pelirroja porque bueno era Kate, ella amaba revelarse y en uno de sus ataques termino pelirroja, dejando de lado su hermoso cabello rubio, aunque no me quejaba se veía sexy de pelirroja.

―No quieres que me vaya.―dije bajito.

―Sí, quiero que te vayas con tu nueva amiguita.―dijo enojada.

La cosa con Kate era demasiado extraña, ni éramos ni dejábamos de ser y eso a veces me volvía loco. Estaba loco por ella, si pudiera le dejaría en claro a todos esos idiotas que la siguen como perros falderos, que ella es mía, así no estemos juntos, es mía. Ella me ama aunque no lo acepte, es a mí a quien busca cuando está triste, soy yo el único que ha pasado una noche entera con ella, y estoy completamente seguro de que al final estaremos juntos.

―Pero quiero quedarme con mi vieja amiga.―dije sonriendo.

―Eres un idiota.―dijo enojada.―Te acostaste con otra y luego vienes aquí.

―Primero que nada, no me acosté con nadie. ―ella me miro incrédula.―Y si vine aquí es porque estaba preocupado, no respondías mis llamadas e Isa tampoco. ―ella se alejo un poco.

―Bueno, pues ya viste que estoy perfectamente bien y Bella solo debió ir por agua o algo porque estoy segura de que la traje de vuelta. ―ya la había hecho enojar otra vez. ―Ahora te puedes ir a terminar tus asuntos.

―Kate.―dije jalándola para que se acostara de nuevo, ella se resistía, su celular brillo en la mesita de noche y lo tome ya que ella parecía no tener intención ni de verme, revise y tenía las llamas que le había hecho como perdidas y un par de mensajes, pero había uno de hacía unas cuantas horas que decía _"Sus resultados están listos, puede pasar por ellos a partir de mañana"_ y las iníciales de algún laboratorio, fruncí el ceño.―¿Por qué fuiste a un laboratorio?―pregunte mirándola fijamente, ella me miro confundida.

―No fui…―pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos como si acabara de recordarlo.

―¿De qué te hiciste estudios? Porque dice que puedes ir por tus resultados. ―ahora estaba preocupado.

―Eres un chismoso.―dijo quitándome el celular.―No debes leer mensajes que no son para ti, yo no reviso tus cosas.

―Kate ¿Por qué te hiciste estudios?―dije sin querer distraerme, ella sabía que me distaría con otros tema con facilidad.

―No te importa.―dijo seria.

―Sí me importa.

―Pues no te diré nada. Y quiero que te vayas ahora mismo.―dijo y me miro enojada, yo la mire igual. Tome su brazo y la jale con la suficiente fuerza como para dejarla sobre el colchón de nuevo y me coloque sobre ella.

―Quiero que me digas que fuiste a hacer a un laboratorio.―dije mirándola a los ojos, ella quito la mirada.―¡Kitten!―dije serio, ella negó, así que hice lo único que sabía le sacaría la verdad, le hice cosquillas.

―No, Garrett.―dijo riéndose intentando alejarme.―¡Basta! ¡Garrett!―dijo desesperada.

―Dime ¿Qué fuiste a hacer a un laboratorio?―dije deteniéndome, ella negó y volví a hacerle cosquillas.

―¡Ah!―grito riendo.―¡Una prueba de embarazo!―dijo entre carcajadas, yo me detuve y clave la mirada en ella con la boca abierta.

―¿Qué?―pregunté sorprendido, era como si me hubieran tirado una cubeta de agua fría encima.

―Oh. ―exclamó sorprendida, al parecer se le había salido la verdad.

―¿Estás embarazada?―pregunte aterrado.

―No.―dijo nerviosa.

―Pero creías que lo estabas. ―me sentí mal, éramos mejores amigos, no entendía como me podía ocultar algo así. Me levante de la cama y comencé a caminar en el cuarto.

―Garrett.―dijo con tono bajo.

―¿Cómo me ocultaste eso?―dije mirándola.

―No te oculte nada, no estoy embarazada.―dijo enojada y puso los ojos en blanco.

―Pero sospechabas que lo estabas.―dije dolido.―Y me lo ocultaste.

―No fue así.―dijo frustrada.

―¿Entonces?―pregunte mirándola a los ojos.

―No sé si puedo decírtelo.―dijo bajando la mirada.

―¿Qué?―dije confundido.

―Prométeme que nadie se va a enterar de esto.―dijo mirándome con los ojos menos nublados que antes.

―¿De qué?―pregunte cada vez más confundido.

―Es que la prueba no era para mí.―dijo ansiosa.

―¿Entonces para quién?

―Era para Bella. ―parecía culpable de habérmelo dicho.

―¿Para Bella? ―exclamé sorprendido.

―No puedes decir nada.―dijo levantándose pero se tambaleo un poco así que se recostó de nuevo.

―No deberías beber tanto.―dije sentándome a su lado.

―No iba a hacerlo, fue tu culpa que lo hiciera.―dijo y frunció otra vez el ceño. Si Kate fuera así a diario, creería que es bipolar.―¿Estás enamorado de ella?―pregunto después de un largo silencio, me miro a los ojos, se veía deprimida.

Tome su mentón y la atraje a mis labios apenas rosando los suyos.

―Yo solo amo a una chica rubia.―dije y ella me miro a los ojos, sonreí tiernamente.―Aunque ahora ella tenga cabello de fuego. ―la bese, ella me beso de vuelta y lentamente nos recostamos en la cama y ella quedo sobre mi cuerpo.

―¿De verdad me amas todavía?―pregunto rosando mis labios con sus dedos.

―¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?―dije acariciando su cintura con mis dedos.

―Te hice daño.―dijo recostándose en mi pecho.―Lamento eso.

―Está bien.―susurre.―Creo que con lo de esta noche quedamos a mano.―dije intentando bromear.

―No quiero que te enamores de ella.―dijo haciendo círculos en mi pecho.―Yo no me enamore de ningún otro chico.―sonreí.

―¿Entonces seremos un par de amigos enamorados que no están juntos?―pregunte divertido.

―¿Quieres que estemos juntos?―pregunto levantando la mirada.

―Quiero que tú quieras que estemos juntos.―dije sinceramente, ella sonrió.

―Pues quiero que estemos juntos. ―beso tiernamente mis labios. ―Y también quiero partirle la cara a esa rubia que quiere robarte y que se mete donde no la llaman. ―me reí y asentí.

―¿Recordaras esto mañana por la mañana?―pregunte acariciando su espalda.

―Sí.―dijo bajito.

―Entonces ¿quieres ser mi novia?―pregunte y ella levanto la mirada.

―Sí, quiero que seas mi chico.―dijo sonriendo.

―Y tú serás mi chica.―dije acariciando su mejilla.

―Te quiero, Garrett.―dijo y se acomodo en mi pecho y tomo mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos.

―Te quiero, Kate.―susurre y nos quedamos dormidos en la cama, y Bella aun no regresaba.

Me preguntaba si ella lo recordaría mañana, pero ahora mismo solo quería pensar que sí y que mañana estaríamos juntos, seríamos solo ella y yo, para siempre.

* * *

 **Espero les guste, sé que a muchas les gusta está pareja así que espero les agrade su nueva relación :3**

 **Si les gusta dejen sus RR :3**

 **El martes no pude subir capítulo, pero comente en el grupo de las historias que en cuanto este capítulo llegara a los 10 RR subiría el siguiente, espero no les moleste la idea y nos leemos más tarde :3**


	26. Eres mía

**_"Eres mía"_**

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Salí del cuarto y baje las escaleras, al llegar a la puerta del edificio vi a Edward parado junto a un árbol revisando su celular, suspiro y parecía que se iba cuando me acerque a él.

―Hola.―salude sonriendo, él se giro y me sonrió.

―¿Te desperté?―pregunto curioso, negué rápidamente.

―¿Por qué querías verme?―pregunté curiosa, comenzamos a caminar hasta sentarnos bajo un árbol y recordé todas esas veces que estuvimos en el bosque de Forks platicando. Me miro y luego suspiro.

―Termine con Charlotte.―fruncí el ceño.

―Lo siento.―murmuré sin saber que decir.―¿Qué sucedió?―se giro y me miro a los ojos fijamente, sentí mi respiración acelerarse, no recordaba la última vez que me había sentido así cerca de él.

―Ella es una chica maravillosa. ―suspiró. ―Pero cada que estoy con ella siento como si fuera incorrecto. ―baje la mirada, así me sentía cuando estaba con Robert en el pasado, ahora mismo no sabía cómo sentirme a su lado.―Y por primera vez quiero…―me miro a los ojos y me perdí en sus tiernos ojos verdes.―Quiero seguir a mi corazón.

―¿Y qué te dice que hagas?―pregunte casi sin aliento, tomo mi mano y una conexión revivió ahí, la carga eléctrica que solía sentir seguía ahí, mi corazón se aceleraba ante cualquier toque suyo.

―Esto.―susurro y por primera vez sus labios se unieron a los míos, me tomo completamente por sorpresa y por unos segundos no supe que hacer, mis manos tímidamente subieron hasta sus hombros y luego tras su cabeza, acariciando su cabello, mis ojos se cerraron lentamente y él bajo sus manos hasta mi cintura.

Suspire sobre sus labios, estaba sorprendida pero no se sentía mal, no había culpa ni nada de por medio, era como haber esperado una eternidad y al fin recibir la ansiada recompensa. Nos separamos por falta de aire y el dejo castos besos en mis labios, antes de separarse por completo.

―Sé que sales con alguien pero la última vez deje que alguien más se interpusiera y no dije nada, no quiero volver a pasar por eso.―dijo con voz ronca acariciando mi mejilla.

―Edward…

―Te quiero, Bella. Y no como simples amigos, lo que siento por ti me consume. No quiero perderte sin luchar.―mi cuerpo entero vibraba y mi mente estaba nebulosa, no sabía que responder, con todo el drama que estaba teniendo en mi vida en ese momento no debería meterlo en mis problemas, pero la cosa era que era Edward, mi primer amor, el chico inalcanzable para mí.

―Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, a esos días en que nos conocimos.―dije con un nudo en la garganta.―Te diría que cada que me miras mi corazón se acelera y que daría lo que fuera por ser más que tu amiga.―dije mirando sus ojos, él sonrió tiernamente.―Ahora no sé qué hacer.―dije con tristeza, él frunció el ceño.

―¿Amas al chico con quien sales?―pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

―No es eso.―dije soltándome de su agarre.―Ahora mismo mi vida está hecha un desastre, Edward. Ya una vez te hundí conmigo, no pienso hacerlo de nuevo.―lo mire una última vez antes de levantarme, comencé a ir de vuelta de mi cuarto cuando me alcanzo y me giro en sus brazos.

―No hagas esto.―dijo mirándome a los ojos.

―No quiero hacerte daño de nuevo.―dije intentando alejarme.

―Bella, estar sin ti me lastima más que cualquier otra cosa.―dijo abrazándome por la cintura, trague en seco, la única forma de que él se alejara de mí y no volviera a lastimarlo era decirle la verdad, aunque después de ello él me odiará para siempre.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la perspectiva pero por una vez en mi vida quería ser honesta con él, porque parecía que yo solamente sabía lastimarlo.

―Me acosté con Robert.―dije mirándolo a los ojos, él me soltó y casi pude ver la decepción cruzando por sus ojos, lo había perdido y esta vez para siempre. No podía verlo a los ojos, no así.

Me aleje unos cuantos pasos y corrí lejos de él, no podía dejar de llorar, sentía el corazón roto en mil pedazos, perder a Edward era la cosa más dolorosa que había tenido que pasar en mi vida.

Sabía que era la única manera de mantenerlo alejado de mí y evitar que saliera más lastimado de lo que ya estaba. Ahora él podría buscar a Charlotte o a una chica que encajara más con él, alguien que jamás fuera a dañarlo.

Me detuve cuando creí que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, limpie mi rostro con las mangas de la sudadera que llevaba puesta, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo, el alcohol había abandonado por completo mi sistema, ahora estaba destruida.

Estaba por regresar a mi apartamento cuando un cuerpo se estrello conmigo y luego me atrajo a sus labios de forma ruda, apasionada, demandante. Me quede sin aliento por unos segundos, pero rápidamente le devolví el beso con la misma fuerza, mis manos jugaban con su cabello y él me levanto por la cintura, haciendo que enredara mis piernas en su cintura, me pego a una pared y soltó mis labios para mirarme a los labios.

―No voy a dejar que él me arrebate lo que es mío.―dijo serio y posesivo, jamás había visto ese lado de él.―Y tú eres mía, siempre fuiste mía. ―volvió a besarme, no puede responder nada solo dejar que me besara de esa forma tan adictiva.

Mis manos jugaban con su cabello y mis labios se dejaban guiar por los suyos, tierno o posesivo, Edward Cullen era mi nueva adicción.

Cuando finalmente sus labios dejaron de demandar los míos, nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas, él me mantenía pegada a la pared y yo seguía acariciando su cabello.

―Te amo, Bella.―susurro sobre mis labios.―Y no voy a perderte de nuevo.―levante la mirada hasta toparme con sus ojos.―No dejaré de luchar hasta que tú me digas que no me amas.

―Voy a lastimarte otra vez.―dije sin poder entender cómo él podría querer quedarse conmigo.

―No lo harás, a menos que me dejes.―dijo bajito y sus dedos acariciaron mis labios.―Dilo.―dijo bajito.―Dime que me amas y seré tu fiel amante el resto de mi vida.―mire sus labios y luego sus ojos de nuevo.

―¿Cómo estás tan seguro de esto?―dije en un susurro.

―Eres mi destino Bella.―dijo en el mismo tono de voz.―Sé que estamos hechos para estar juntos.

―Siempre fuiste tú. ―me acerque a sus labios y deje un tierno beso en ellos.

―Dime que me amas.―pidió y tomo mi mentón levantando mi rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos.―Di que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti.

―Te amo, Edward.―susurre, él sonrió de forma genuina y me beso de nuevo. Me bajo de su cintura y entrelazo nuestras manos.

―Nada ni nadie hará que te deje ir ahora.―dijo y beso mi mano. Me atrajo a su pecho y comenzamos a caminar abrazados.

―¿A dónde me llevas?―pregunte pues no íbamos a mi edificio.

―A mi habitación.―dijo tranquilamente.―No pienso dejarte ir por un largo tiempo.

―No quiero que lo hagas.

―Bien, ahora solo falta que termines con ese tipo y luego te llevaré conmigo para siempre.

―¿A dónde?―pregunte, estaba demasiado ensimismada y perdida en la sensación de paz y completa tranquilidad que sentía al estar entre sus brazos.

―Ya lo pensaré. ―beso mi mejilla.―Primero termina con él. ―dijo posesivo, me reí bajito.

―No sabía que eras celoso.―dije sonriendo.

―Me has vuelto un celoso. ―me atrajo hasta quedar en sus labios. ―Me has vuelto adicto a ti y me di cuenta que no me gusta compartirte.

―¿Con nadie?―pregunte casi rosando sus labios.

―Con nadie, eres mía y solo mía.―dijo y beso mis labios en un rápido beso.―Te amo, nena.―dijo y me dio un largo y perfecto beso.

―Te amo, Edward.―susurre cuando soltó mis labios. Esa noche dormí al lado de Edward, por suerte su compañero de cuarto no estaba, así que dormimos abrazados en su cama, y se sentía bien, como si ahora todo fuera a estar bien.

Sabía que mañana me enfrentaría a Alec y luego tendría que hablar con Robert, pero nada de eso importaba ahora mismo, solo quería quedarme en los brazos de Edward al menos por toda esa noche.

* * *

 **Bueno a estás alturas ya sabemos que la mitad odia a Bella y la otra no, así que ni preguntaré que piensan de esto jajajajaja**

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**

 **Lamento no haber subido el capítulo antes, pero el día viernes por la noche, cuando se juntaron los 10 RR, se fue la luz y no tuve luz en mi casa todo el día de ayer, por lo que no tenía internet D:**

 **Pero aquí está el capítulo :3**


	27. Terminar

**_"Terminar"_**

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Al día siguiente desperté con dolor de cabeza y mareada pero curiosamente me sentía descansada, Edward me abrazaba contra su pecho y sentía una de sus manos metida en mi blusa, sus dedos estaban tibios y acariciaban mi espalda.

Intente salir de sus brazos pero él me atrajo aun más a su cuerpo. No quería despertarlo pero debía irme, necesitaba darme un baño urgentemente y un café negro. Me estire y deje un suave beso en sus labios, intente salirme de sus brazos otra vez y por fin lo logre.

Me puse una chaqueta que estaba en la orilla de su cama, me arregle un poco el cabello y salí rumbo a mi edificio, al llegar me sorprendió ver a Garrett y Kate abrazados en la cama, creí que él habría dormido con Jane la noche anterior, decidí no hacer ruido y dejarlos dormir, ya después le preguntaría a Kate que había pasado.

Tome algunas cosas y fui a darme un baño, me sentía tan relajada, aunque sabía que lo que menos había en mi vida era paz, me sentía tranquila, hasta que llegue a mi cuarto y vi ahí a Alec, Garrett y Kate ya no estaban ahí.

Nos quedamos viendo por largos segundos, no sabía que decirle. Él sostenía la chaqueta que había tomado del cuarto de Edward, en sus manos. Ahora debía enfrentarme a la realidad.

―¿Entonces era verdad?―pregunto serio, cerré la puerta y lo mire fijamente.

―Lo siento.―no sabía que decirle, no había pensado bien como hablar con él y sabía que un "lo siento" no valía nada ahora mismo.

―¿Lo sientes?―pregunto con una sonrisa melancólica.―Tú fuiste la última persona que creí podría engañarme, porque habías vivido algo así y…

―No quise que pasará así, solo bebí de más. Sé que no vale nada lo que diga ahora, pero realmente no quería lastimarte.―dije bajando la mirada.

―¿Con quién fue?―pregunto, me daban escalofríos solo de ver su tranquilidad, estaba dolido se notaba en sus ojos.

―Eso no importa.―dije, no quería que se imaginara cosas.

―Fue uno de ellos dos, Isabella. Solo dime cual, Robert o Edward.―dijo serio, mientras más hablaba con él peor me sentía, me había acostado con Robert y anoche había dormido con Edward ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando conmigo?

―No entiendo por qué quieres saberlo.―dije intentando no seguir hablando del tema.

―Por qué desde que te conocí supe que uno de ellos se quedaría contigo, siempre lo supe. Pero jamás me dejaste ver cuál de los dos era.―explico vacilante.―Estúpidamente creí que quizás habría una oportunidad, que me darías una oportunidad. Pero en el fondo sabía que tu corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien.―baje la mirada y me arrepentí de haberle dicho que sí, él había llenado vacíos en mi vida con sus cuidados y su cariño, al final quizás no era mejor persona que Robert o Rosalie.

―Lamento todo el daño que te hice.―dije sintiéndome cada vez peor.

―¡Dime quién es!―grito, haciendo que diera un salto de la sorpresa.―Solo dilo.

―Me acosté con Robert.―dije finalmente, sus ojos se fijaron en los míos.

―¿Te quedarás con él?―pregunto con un tono de voz que simplemente no podía comprender.

―No.―susurre, él frunció el ceño.

―¿Entonces? ¿Solo querías saber que se sentía?―pregunto y ahora parecía confundido, estaba empezando a asustarme.―¿Querías cerrar el siclo?

―No es eso. Ya te lo dije, bebí y realmente no recuerdo que sucedió.―dije avergonzada. Se acerco a mí y acaricio mi mejilla suavemente.

―Si no piensas quedarte con él, si fue algo de una noche…tú y yo….―lo mire fijamente y negué con la cabeza, él frunció el ceño.―¿Por qué?

―Tú lo dijiste, mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien.―dije dando un paso atrás. Su mano cayó a su lado y sonrió tristemente.

―Claro.―dijo en un susurro.―Yo debo irme.―susurro y camino hasta mí, pues seguía frente a la puerta. Acaricio mi cabello y dejo un beso en mi frente.―Y a pesar de todo lo que sentí por ti fue real.―una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla.―No eras para mí pero valió la pena.―cerré los ojos con fuerza y lo abrace como una despedida.

―Te quiero.―susurré.―Solo…

―No digas nada.―pidió y me abrazo, levanto mi rostro dejo un suave y casto beso en mis labios antes de soltarme y salir por la puerta.

Me deje caer sobre mi cama y limpie mi rostro, unos minutos después cuando pude calmarme la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Kate con cara de "lo siento".

―¿Lo viste?―pregunte con un suspiro, ella asintió.

―Lo dejamos pasar cuando apareció, creímos que querrías privacidad por eso nos fuimos.―dijo entrando por completo al cuarto.―¿Cómo te fue?

―Pues pudo ir peor.―dije con un intento de sonrisa.

―¿Estaba muy molesto?

―Sí y no. En realidad parecía muy tranquilo y de pronto subía la voz, incluso propuso que lo intentáramos aun así.―dije confundida.

―¿Y qué le dijiste?

―Le dije que no.―suspire.―Él parecía querer dejarme y luego no quería que termináramos.―dije estresada.―Solo espero que logre perdonarme algún día.

―Sí la rubia esa no hubiera abierto la boca esto no habría pasado.―dijo obviamente con odio hacía Jane, fruncí levemente el ceño y la mire picara.

―Hablando de eso, ¿en qué momento de la noche Garrett se metió en tu cama?―pregunte y ella se puso roja como un tomate haciendo que riera un poco, jamás la había visto así.

―Que forma de cambiarme el tema.―dijo intentando reír.

―¿Qué hicieron?―pregunte curiosa.―No sabes que no me digas.―dije dramática, ella rió y negó.

―No hicimos nada, solo hablamos.―dijo tranquilamente.

―¿Y?―pregunte casi gritando de la emoción, ellos estaban hechos para estar juntos.

―Como qué estamos juntos.―dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello, pegue un pequeño grito de emoción y la mire sonriente.

―Oh Dios.―dije emocionada.―Eso es fabuloso.―dije más que feliz por ellos.―¿Se te declaro? ¿Cómo fue?―ella rió y se levanto.

―Vamos a desayunar y te cuento. También me dices donde pasaste la noche.―dijo guiñándome un ojo, me sonroje y ahora ella rió, me termine de arreglar y salimos rumbo a un restaurante buffet cercano.

Pedimos dos cafés y mientras pasamos por las barras eligiendo comida, ahora venía la parte divertida. La charla. Ambas nos quedamos mirando como diciendo "Inicia tú" pero ninguna lo hacía.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR**

 **Faltan 7 capítulos para el final *-***


	28. Amor y amistad

**_"Amor y amistad"_**

 _ **Bella Pov**_

―Bien yo inició.―dijo al ver mi insistencia. Sonreí y me decidí a escuchar atenta. ―No sé qué hora era cuando llego, pero fue poco después de que te fuiste supongo. Yo estaba un poco confundida pero seguía enojada con él.

Sonrío tiernamente y me hizo sonreír.

―¿Y qué te dijo?

―Bueno empezó a " _disculparse_ " porque lo vimos con la rubiecita esa.―dijo con desdén, reí y ella rodó los ojos.―Le dije que se fuera porque estaba furiosa, no podía creer que después de haberse acostado con ella fuera a buscarme. Pero me dijo que no se acostaron, que estaba preocupado por nostras porque no le respondíamos las llamadas. Le dije que estábamos bien y ya se podía ir, pero siguió insistiendo en quedarse.

―Pero ¿Cómo te lo pidió?―pregunte yendo al grano, ella sonrió.

―Pues le pregunte si estaba enamorado de ella, me dijo que solo me amaba a mí y me beso.―sonreí y casi gritó de nuevo por lo dulce que sonaba.―Luego me pregunto si recordaría todo eso hoy, le dije que sí y me pidió que fuera su novia y acepte.―explico rápidamente y comenzó a comer.

―Suena muy lindo, quitando que ambos estaban ebrios.―dije divertida.―¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

―Claro.

―Bueno Garrett me contó algo de lo que hubo en su pasado.―dije y ella me miro seria.

―¿Te contó de nosotros?

―Sí.―dije intentando aclarar mi pregunta.

―¿Y qué quieres preguntar?

―Bueno él me contó de su primera vez.―dije un poco avergonzada.―Yo solo no puedo entender porque le dijiste que no lo recordabas al día siguiente.―ella me miro y suspiro.

―Era más fácil.―dijo seriamente.―Si te contó todo sabes que le llame al día siguiente, yo estaba en mi casa y no sabía bien en donde habíamos quedado, quiero decir, no sabía si aun era mi amigo.―asentí.―Lo llame y dije lo primero que se me ocurrió, lo que creí él creería. Le dije que había despertado con un chico y que no recordaba nada.―parecía sentirse culpable.―Luego tiempo después yo estaba con otro chico en una fiesta, empezó a querer llegar más lejos y yo estaba un poco ebria, mientras estaba besándome le dije Garrett.―dijo avergonzada.―Se enojo y obviamente se fue, ese día fui a su casa y le pedí me amara de nuevo y un montón de cosas, al día siguiente me sentía tan avergonzada que fingí haberlo olvidado.

―¿Por qué la primera vez que te dijo lo que sentía no lo aceptaste?

―Era mi mejor amigo, yo sabía lo que era tener una relación y que no terminará bien. Me aterraba perderlo, si salíamos y luego no salía bien, él se alejaría.―asentí, comprendía ese miedo.

―Supongo que tenías tus razones.―dije tomando un poco de café, ella suspiro.

―Pero cuéntame ¿Dónde pasaste la noche?―pregunto intentando volver al tema.

―Con Edward.―dije sonrojada.

―¿El chico del que me hablaste anoche?―pregunto sorprendida.

―Sí.―sonreí.―Él me envió un mensaje de que quería verme y que estaba fuera del edificio.

―¿Y?―pregunto ahora ella emocionada.

―Pues hablamos, me dijo que termino con su ahora ex novia, y que quería hacer lo que su corazón le indicaba, y me beso.―dije un tanto emocionada.―Fue nuestro primer beso.

―¿Y ahora van a estar juntos?

―Bueno no sé, él no me pidió que fuéramos novios pero dijo que quería estar conmigo…

―Te dije que estarían aquí.―dijo Garrett llegando con nosotras, me sorprendió que Edward viniera con él.―Hola, Kitten.―dijo sentándose al lado de Kate y besando sus labios tiernamente, sonreí y mire a Edward con ternura.

―Hola.―susurró sentándose a mi lado y me robo un casto beso, sonreí y me sonroje un poco.―Fui a buscarte y me encontré con Garrett, dijo que él sabía dónde encontrarlas.―dijo sonriente, sonreí y asentí.

―Me agrada tu amigo, Isa. Aunque él te dice "Bella"―dijo haciendo una mueca, sonreí y Edward pasó su mano por mi espalda pegándome a él.

―Fue mi Bella primero.―dijo Edward posesivo, me sonroje y sonreí un poco.

―Bien.―dijo Garrett levantando las manos como rendición.―Bella será.―dijo y Kate y yo reímos.―Iré por algo de comer ¿me acompañas, nena?―dice sonriéndole a Kate, ella asintió y fueron a la barra, Edward giro mi rostro y me beso más apasionadamente.

―Te vez hermosa.―sonreí y le di un tierno beso.

―Gracias.

―¿Por qué te fuiste?―pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

―Pues quería tomar un baño y un café.―dije sonriendo.―Y no quería despertarte.―dije y él asintió.

―Pareces…diferente. Garrett dijo algo de un chico en tu habitación.―dijo un poco preocupado.

―Era Alec.―dije no queriendo hablar del tema.

―Supongo que es el chico con quién salías.―dijo interesado.

―Sí, él se entero de…―él asintió a señal de que entendía, suspire.―Terminamos.

―¿Y cómo estás?

―Bien.―dije y le sonreí.

―No te habrás arrepentido ¿verdad?―dijo mirándome a los ojos, sonreí más sinceramente y negué.

―Estoy segura de esto, Edward. Quiero estar contigo.―él sonrió y me dio un tierno beso.

―Entonces ahora estamos juntos.―dijo sonriendo.

―Sí, creo que estamos juntos.―sonreí y entonces regresaron Kate y Garrett.

―Estaba diciéndole a Kitten que deberíamos salir los cuatro juntos.―dijo Garrett sentándose al lado de Kate.―Ya saben una cita doble.

―Suena bien.―dije sonriendo, Edward también acepto.

―Claro, ¿a dónde vamos?―pregunto curioso.

―Bueno estamos por terminar el semestre, así que podríamos ir a un campamento de navidad.―dijo Garrett sonriendo, yo hice una mueca.

―En realidad, pensaba ir a casa para Navidad.

―Yo también.―dijo Edward mientras jugaba con mis dedos.

―Podemos ir al cine, es algo más normal.―dijo Kate mirando a Garrett divertida.

―Bien, vamos al cine. Pero algún día se arrepentirán de no haber ido a acampar.―Kate río y beso sus labios. Ellos tuvieron que irse, aunque realmente creo que Kate quería darnos algo de espacio y también quería disfrutar a su nuevo novio.

―¿Quieres?―dije mostrándole mi plato, tenía un poco de fruta con yogurt.

―No te ofendas pero tus gustos en comida se han vuelto malos.―la mire con el ceño fruncido como ofendida.

―No, lo que pasa es que a ti te encantan los dulces.―dije sacándole la lengua, él sonrió travieso, hacía años no veía esa sonrisa.

―Sí, me gusta el dulce.―dijo y comenzó a acercarse a mí, me hice para atrás y él me atrapo besándome con decisión. No era un beso para todo público.

―Estás loco.―dije alejándome y riendo, él sonrió y volvió a besarme pero en un casto y rápido beso.

―No, solo amo lo dulce y no hay nada más dulce que tú.―sonreí tiernamente y él tomo mi mano.―Anda vamos por otra cosa, una rebanada de pastel o algo.―reí y lo seguí. Llegamos a la barra de nuevo y él comenzó a llenar su plato de cosas dulces, yo solo miraba hasta que llegamos a los pasteles. Tome una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y regresamos a la mesa.

―Siempre haces que coma dulces.―dije sentándonos en nuestra mesa.―Sí siguiera tu dieta podrías rodarme cuesta abajo.―dije divertida, él sonrió y negó.

―Entonces volveremos a Forks para Navidad.―dijo sonriente.

―Sí, quiero ver a mis padres y también echo de menos a Esme y Carlisle.

―Mis padres también te extrañan. Desde que supieron que estabas aquí llaman más seguido y preguntan por ti.―dijo sonriendo.―Solo hay un problema.

―¿Cuál es?

―Robert también irá para Navidad.

―Oh.―definitivamente debía hablar con él y dejar las cosas claras, en especial ahora que pensaba estar con Edward.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


	29. Deseos

_**"Deseos"**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Estaba por terminar el semestre y por suerte había pasado mis materias, aunque he de admitir que algunas me habían costado mucho trabajo. Edward por otro lado había tenido las mejores notas de su grupo. Garrett era mejor estudiante de lo que esperaba, parece distraído y fiestero pero en realidad es genial en su área. Kate estaba feliz con sus notas, así que todos podríamos irnos tranquilos a nuestras casas para pasar Navidad y Año Nuevo.

Lo que me había tomado por sorpresa era que Edward no estaba solo preocupado porque Robert iría a casa, sino también por Alice y Jasper, yo no tenía problemas con ellos pero al parecer Alice no podía entender como Edward había terminado en una relación conmigo, así que probablemente habría más momentos incómodos de lo que esperaba.

Garrett y Edward parecían mejores amigo, planeaban citas para los 4, pero aveces salían ellos solos con sus compañeros. Kate se había vuelto mi mejor amiga, éramos polos opuestos pero nos llevábamos más que bien, y ahora que estaba enamorada de Garrett era más tranquila y la veía más en la habitación de lo que la había visto en todo el semestre.

Lo que agradecía era que cuando querían tener sus momentos de intimidad se fueran a la habitación de Garrett o en su defecto me avisaran, así me quedaba con Edward, lo que él agradecía. Su compañero de habitación no era mucho de llegar al cuarto así que teníamos el cuarto para nosotros solos. Las cosas iban de maravilla entre nosotros, me sentía completamente enamorada.

Lo que pondría todo de cabeza era el regreso a Forks, todos juntos en un mismo lugar no sonaba a nada bueno, yo me aferraba a la idea de que pasará lo que pasará Edward estaría a mi lado, él lo había prometido.

―¿A dónde vas?―pregunto medio dormido al notar que estaba poniéndome los zapatos, sonreí y me acerque a besar sus labios.

―Voy por algo de desayunar.―dije sonriendo, él se sentó en la cama y aun parecía dormido, se veía tierno así. Tomo mi brazo y me jalo hasta quedar sentada en su regazo.

―¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que te vez en las mañanas?―pregunto con esa nueva y encantadora sonrisa que tenía la mayor parte del tiempo.

―Un par de veces, sí.―dije sonriendo.―Tú te vez tierno cuando te mueres por regresar a la cama.―dije divertida, le sonreí y beso mi cuello.

―Vamos a desayunar y luego…

―Pocas veces vengo a dormir aquí y cuando lo hago deciden despertar a las 9 de la mañana en sábado.―dijo el compañero de Edward, me reí bajito y Edward hizo una mueca.

―Lo siento, Nick. ―él hizo un movimiento con su mano.

―Los perdono si me traen algo cuando vuelvan. ―me reí y me levante para ponerme una chaqueta de Edward, él se vistió rápidamente y salimos rumbo a una cafetería en el centro, Edward decía que era su favorita.

Íbamos caminando ya que no estaba muy lejos, él me abrazaba por la cintura con ternura y me contaba cosas de los últimos meses, hasta ahora nos habíamos puesto al corriente en todo muy bien.

Había hablado con mis padres y aunque aun tenía ciertos roces con mamá, habíamos decidido dejar el tema por la paz. Ahora mismo no quería más problemas en mi vida. Charlie en cambió parecía encantado con que saliera con Edward, creo que siempre temió que terminará saliendo con Robert, lo malo era que todos tenían una idea muy equivocada de cómo era él.

Robert podía ser tierno e incluso inseguro, aunque todos creían que era un chico rebelde en realidad él solo estaba luchando por no ser la sombra de Edward, tenía miedos incluso más grandes de los que yo tuve alguna vez, solo quería probar que él también podía ser alguien, y para sorpresa de muchos él está más que orgulloso de Edward.

Estaba decidida a que Edward y Robert volvieran a ser amigos y no solo hermanos, y ese sería mi propósito esta Navidad.

Nos sentamos en una mesa junto a una ventana y nos dieron nuestros menús, ordenamos y mientras esperábamos llegaron Kate y Garrett, al notarnos se unieron a nuestra mesa.

―¿Ya ordenaron?―pregunto Garrett.

―Sí, no sabíamos que venían.―dijo Edward confundido.

―Los vimos y decimos seguirlos.―dijo Garrett con tranquilidad leyendo el menú, me reí y Edward también, tomo mi mano bajo la mesa y sonreí.

―Van a creer que los acosamos.―dijo Kate dándole un golpe en el hombro a Garrett, él negó.

―No se preocupen, no los acosamos.―dijo haciéndome reír. Pidieron y nos quedamos los cuatro.

―¿Entonces irán al campamento o a sus casas?―pregunte mirándolos.

―Bueno como Garrett les dijo a sus padres que iría al campamento y ellos a mis padres, los cuatro se fueron a un crucero. Pero a alguien se le olvido reservar en el campamento porque creyó que solo llegabas y ya.―dijo Kate poniendo los ojos en blanco, nosotros no pudimos evitar estallar en risas ante la mirada de culpabilidad de Garrett.

―¿Entonces están varados aquí?―pregunto Edward sonriendo divertido.

―Precisamente.―dijo Kate con cara de pocos amigos, no me imaginaba como se habría puesto cuando Garrett le contó todo eso.

―¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros?―dije pensativa.―Pueden pasar Navidad con mi familia.

―¿En serio?―pregunto Garrett que lo veía como su boleto para que Kate no lo regañara más con el tema.

―Claro. Mis padres no tendrían problema.―dije sonriendo.

―¿Ustedes pasaran las fiestas juntos o cada uno con su familia?―pregunto Kate mientras nos servían la comida.

―Bueno planeábamos pasar Navidad en mi casa pero los padres de Edward también irán, y luego Año Nuevo lo pasaremos en la casa de Edward y mis padres vendrán.―dije sonriente, aunque en realidad las que habían hecho ese plan eran Esme y René ya que nosotros solo planeábamos ir a Navidad con mis padres y Año Nuevo con los de Edward.

―Parecen recién casados.―dijo Kate con una sonrisa divertida.―No imaginaba que se hiciera sino hasta que te casabas.―dijo divertida.

Edward sonrió y paso su brazo por mi cintura atrayéndome a él un poco más.

―¿Y cómo es el clima ahí?―pregunto Garrett tomando un poco de café, en la ciudad ya estaba el clima un poco frío pero Forks era frío en verano así que en invierno helaba ahí.

―Digamos que deberían llevar chaquetas.―dijo Edward sonriendo. Comimos entre pláticas y luego tuvimos que separarnos, Edward tenía que empacar y yo también así que cada uno se fue a su habitación, Kate fue conmigo ya que tampoco había empacado nada.

―¿Y cómo van tú y Edward?―pregunto mientras buscaba en su closet lo más abrigador que tenía.

―Muy bien, pero…―mordí mi labio aun me daba cierta pena hablar del tema.

―¿Pero?―pregunto mirándome curiosa.

―Bueno él y yo no hemos…tú sabes. ―ella me miro sorprendida.

―¿No lo han hecho?―pregunto casi gritando y la miré diciendo "Cállate" ella rió.―Pero sí duermen juntos casi diario, no lo entiendo. ¿Qué te preocupa?

―Él sabe que dormí con su hermano, temo que él no quiera hacerlo conmigo por eso.―dije bajando la mirada.

―Bella, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero ese chico te desviste con la mirada.―dijo mientras continuaba guardando su ropa.

―¿En serio?―yo no había notado un cambió en su mirada.

―Sí, o sea te mira con amor pero Dios se muere por meterse en tus bragas.―dijo sonriendo, la mire con la boca abierta.

―¡Kate!―dije sorprendida.

―Es la verdad, Bella. Vas a hacer que tenga una combustión espontanea si no le das lo que quiere.―dijo haciéndome verla como si estuviera loca.

―Prométeme que no dirás eso en casa de mis padres.―dije y ella rió.

Después de terminar de empacar fuimos a comprar unas cosas que según Kate le hacían falta, pero en el camino me arrastro a una tienda de Victoria Secrets.

―¿Por qué estamos aquí?―pregunte mientras caminábamos en los pasillos, ella sonrió.

―Porqué estaré en una habitación de hotel a solas con Garrett por casi un mes, no pienso desaprovecharlo.―ella en verdad no tenía pena de hablar de nada.―Y tú necesitas darle su regalo de Navidad a Edward, ayudaré a la causa.―dijo eligiendo varios conjuntos.

―No creo…

―Tranquila, puedes agradecerme después.―dijo guiñándome un ojo. Tomo un traje muy atrevido con la idea de Santa Claus.―Esto servirá.―dijo y me lo dio.―Pruébatelo.―yo tome el traje y fui con él a los probadores, me lo puse y quede sorprendida, por primera vez no me sentí hermosa, o guapa, me sentí sexy, era una gran sensación en realidad.―¡¿Me dejarás ver?!―pregunto desde el otro lado de la puerta del probador.

Salí un poco sonrojada, y ella sonrió.

―Edward se volverá loco cuando te vea.―dijo con una sonrisa aprobatoria.

―Entonces me lo llevo.―dije sin pensarlo mucho porque temía arrepentirme.

Elegí otros conjuntos, y Kate me eligió otros cuantos que en verdad eran atrevidos, ella llevaba unos cuantos también, compramos todo y regresamos a nuestro cuarto donde encontramos a Garrett y Edward cada uno acostado en la cama de cada una.

―No entiendo, en verdad creíste que solo llegabas y te daban un lugar.―dijo Edward, ambos parecían ajenos a que habíamos llegado.

―Es un bosque, no creí que tendría que apartar un lugar en un bosque.―dijo Garrett riendo, causando la risa de Edward también. Kate cruzo los brazos y aclaro la garganta.

―Oh, hola.―dijo Edward levantándose, Garrett sonrió.

―Hola, nena.―dijo mirando a Kate.

―Solo puedo preguntarme ¿cómo terminaron metidos en nuestro cuarto?―pregunto con una ceja levantada, pase por su lado y me senté al lado de Edward, él me abrazo por la cintura atrayéndome a su regazo y me dio un beso en el cuello, había notado que eso le gustaba.

―En mi defensa cuando llegue Garrett ya estaba aquí.―dijo Edward sonriendo, me reí y Kate miro a Garrett esperando una explicación.

―Solo las esperábamos.―dijo él sonriendo. Luego vio la bolsa de Kate sonrió.―Victoria Secrets.―dijo casi emocionado, Edward miro la bolsa que había dejado sobre mi cama y me miro curioso.―¿Compraste algo lindo?―pregunto levantándose.

―Sí, compre unas cuantas cosas.―dijo ella sonriendo coqueta.

―¿Algo que pueda ver?―pregunto abrazándola por la cintura.

―Puedes verlo, sí.―dijo ella sonriendo, Garrett tomo su mano y nos miró.

―Me llevo a mi chica.―dijo como despedida y salieron de ahí. Yo me gire a mirar a Edward y reímos juntos.

―¿Tú también compraste algo?―pregunto realmente interesado, su voz incluso sonaba más ronca.

―Sí, un par de cosas.―dije sonriendo.―¿Quieres verlas?―él trago en seco, tal vez Kate no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

―Claro.―dijo y su mirada se volvió un poco más oscura.

―Espera aquí.―dije y me metí en el pequeño armario que teníamos, me cambie rápidamente por uno de los conjuntos, y escondí el rojo navideño, ese sería una sorpresa. Me llene de valor y salí con un diminuto conjunto en azul metálico.

Sus ojos me recorrieron completa, su mirada era casi negra, su respiración se volvió errática.

―¿Te gusta?―pregunte con un nudo de nervios en la garganta, él levanto la mirada y seguía sin decir nada.

―Te vez…quiero decir…tú.―cerro la boca y sacudió la cabeza.―Te vez hermosa.―dijo, aunque en ese momento no quería que me dijera hermosa, quería que me dijera que me encontraba sexy.

―¿Quieres ver los demás?―pregunte, sus ojos brillaron.

―Sí.―dijo sin pensar, sonreí y entre al armario, por suerte estaba casi vacío por las maletas. Me puse un conjunto en verde agua, ese me dio un poco más de miedo mostrárselo, porque la parte de abajo era una tanga, obviamente Kate lo había elegido. Suspire y salí.―Oh.―yo me sonroje un poco, sus ojos me recorrían de arriba abajo.

―¿Qué te parece? ― él se levanto, su caminar me hizo temblar. Su mano acaricio mi cintura, y se poso ahí de forma casi ruda, haciendo que mi piel se erizara. Su otra mano acaricio mi mejilla y se metió entre mi cabello tomando mi cuello con suavidad.

―Eres perfecta.―dijo con voz ronca, me sonroje y él me atrajo a sus labios, no fue un beso tierno, fue rudo, apasionado, posesivo. Mis labios rápidamente se acoplaron a los suyos y sus manos bajaron hasta mi espalda, pegándome a su cuerpo aun más, mis manos jugaban con su cabello.

De pronto me levanto, haciendo que mis piernas se enredaran en su cintura, se giro conmigo y me recostó en la cama quedando sobre mí. Comenzó a bajar besando mi cuello. Un pequeño gemido salió de mis labios y él sonrió.

―¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he soñado contigo así?―dijo levantando la mirada hasta encontrarse con la mía.

―No.―dije casi sin aliento.

―Desde aquella tarde que me llevaste a comprar lencería.―dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.―Dios, creo que no pude sacarme esa imagen en mucho tiempo. ―lo mire confundida.

―Creí que no ibas a verme.

―Eras una tentación, Bella. ―sus labios bajaron hasta mi cuello de nuevo.―Había espejos por todas partes ahí, podía verte desde donde estaba.―dijo con voz ronca.―Fue la primera vez en mi vida que tuve un problema en mis pantalones. ―gemí cuando mordió detrás de mi oreja.

―¿En serio?―pregunte con voz quedada.

―Sí.―jadeo sobre mi cuello.―Me volvías loco, en clases solo podía pensar en que llevarías debajo de la ropa.―mordí mi labio y mis manos buscaron la parte baja de su playera, intentando sacarla.―Te deseaba como un loco, Bella.

―¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?―pregunte, aunque en realidad en ese momento poco me importaba.

―No sabía que sentías por mí, temía tu respuesta.―dijo y se detuvo un segundo.

―Yo estaba tan enamorada de ti.―dije sin pensar, él levanto la mirada y me miro confundido.

―¿Qué? Creí que tú estabas con Robert en ese entonces.―dijo confundido.

―En realidad nunca llegamos a ser algo.―dije mirándolo a los ojos.―No quiero hablar de él ahora.―dije tomando el cuello de su playera.

―Entonces ¿estabas enamorada de mí?―pregunto con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

―Sí, y estaba loca por ti.―dije repitiendo sus palabras, él sonrió aun más.―Yo también te deseaba, más de lo que me atrevería a aceptar.―dije mirándolo a los ojos, sonrió y me beso antes de despegarse de mí, fruncí el ceño.―¿Qué pasa?

―Hemos esperado mucho tiempo por esto, no quiero desperdiciar nuestra primera vez juntos por un arrebato.―dijo acariciando mis labios.

―¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?―dije mirándolo a los ojos, él asintió.―¿Llegaste a hacerlo con…ella?―él suspiro y asintió.

―Estuvimos juntos por algún tiempo yo…

―No es un reclamo Edward.―dije tomando su rostro.―Solo necesitaba saberlo. Creo que tienes razón, nuestra primera vez juntos debe ser especial.―dije sonriendo, él beso mis labios.

―Te amo, Bells.―dijo sonriendo, sonreí encantada.

―Te amo, Edward.―dije y le di otro beso.―Ahora debo cambiarme.―dije levantándome, él se recostó y me miro fijamente.

―No podre sacarme esa imagen en mucho tiempo.―dijo sonriendo, me reí bajito y fui a cambiarme. Me puse mi ropa y regrese con él. Me acosté en su pecho y él sonrió. Estuvimos platicando largo rato, hasta que se hizo de noche, entonces nos quedamos dormidos abrazados.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


	30. Navidad

**_"Navidad"_**

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Al llegar a Forks estaba temblando, y no precisamente a causa del frío. Estaba muerta de miedo, durante todo el vuelo estuve pensando todas las cosas que podían salir mal, y eso no sirvió de nada, ahora estaba más preocupada y lo único en que no había pensado acababa de cruzar mi mente, Rosalie y Heidi estarían ahí.

―Tranquila.―murmuró Edward tomando mi bufanda y atrayéndome a su cuerpo.―Todo va a estar bien.―intente sonreír, pero la verdad era que estaba aterrada.

―¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?―pregunte haciendo un puchero, estábamos en el aeropuerto, Kate y Garrett habían ido a comprar unos cafés, así que los estábamos esperando con todo el equipaje.

―Apenas si veremos a Alice, y Robert seguro se junta con los idiotas de sus ex amigos, así que las posibilidades de verlos son mínimas.―suspire y asentí.―Y estaré contigo pase lo que pase.―sonreí más sinceramente y me estire para dejar un beso en sus labios.

―Te amo.―dije sonriendo, él sonrió y me atrajo aun más a él, besándome con deseo.

―¡Bella, Edward!―gritaron, nos giramos y vimos a nuestros padres acercándose a nosotros, sonreí y solté a Edward para abrazar a mis padres.

―Hola, mi niña.―dijo mi papá abrazándome con cariño, dejo un beso en mi cabeza y luego abrace a mi mamá.

―Te extrañamos mucho.―dijo abrazándome, sonreí y bese su mejilla.

―Yo también los extrañe.―admití, aun entre tanto drama había extrañado a mis padres.

Nos giramos hacía Esme y Carlisle que abrazaban emocionados a Edward. En ese momento llegaron Garrett y Kate jugando entre ellos.

―Oh hola.―dijo Garrett sonriendo.―Soy Garrett, y ella es Kate.―saludó presentándose con nuestros padres.

Todos se saludaron y entre mi padre y Garrett llevaron las cosas a la camioneta, ni siquiera estaba segura de cuando habían conseguido una.

―¿Ustedes también se van?―pregunto mi madre mirando a la familia de Edward, yo había regresado al lado de mi novio y él me abrazaba por la cintura pegada a él.

―No, estamos esperando a Robert.―dijo Esme, sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba de él o de Edward.

―Hola mamá.―dijo esa voz que tenía tanto tiempo sin escuchar, Edward y yo nos giramos sorprendidos, Esme sonrió y abrazo a Robert emocionada. Carlisle también sonrió y espero a que Esme lo soltara para poder abrazarlo.

―Te extrañamos mucho, a los dos.―reafirmo Esme sonriente. Robert se giro a ver a Edward y ambos se miraron por un largo segundo a los ojos, Edward me atrajo más a su cuerpo y Robert lo noto, frunció levemente el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

―Edward.―saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

―Robert.―respondió Edward. Kate los miraba divertida.

―Ahora que estamos todos, podemos irnos.―dijo Esme, asentí y Edward tomo la única maleta que quedaba ahí, aun me sostenía a su lado, en verdad se había vuelto posesivo.

Al llegar a nuestros autos nos dividimos, Kate, Garrett y yo nos iríamos con mis padres, y Edward y Robert con sus padres. Antes de subir al auto Edward se acerco a mí y me atrajo hasta besarme demandante, sonreí sorprendida cuando me soltó.

―¿Y eso?―pregunto sonriendo.

―Te voy a extrañar.―dijo sonriendo de lado, sonreí y deje un beso tierno en sus labios.

―Nos veremos esta noche.―dije y le guiñe un ojo. Mi padre toco la bocina y me reí, solté a Edward y fui a subirme a la camioneta, él se fue al auto de sus padres y cada uno emprendió su camino.

―¿Ese es el chico?―pregunto Kate bajito para que solo yo la escuchará, asentí y ella sonrió divertida.―¿Qué harás todo un mes con dos hombres celosos detrás de ti?―la mire con el ceño fruncido.

―Quizás me esconda en el ático por el siguiente mes.―dije y ella rió.

Primero fuimos a dejarlos a su hotel, mi madre les había ofrecido quedarse con nosotros pero ellos no tenían intención de dormir separados, así que preferirían un lugar más privado.

―Los veo en la noche.―me despedí.

Al llegar a nuestra casa mis padres parecían más que emocionados, al subir a mi habitación la encontré completamente cambiada, quiero decir la última vez yo había quitado muchas cosas pero ahora estaba remodelada, me sorprendió bastante.

―Queríamos darte una sorpresa.―dijo mi padre, estaban los dos parados en la puerta abrazados. Aun me resultaba extraño verlos juntos. Era como los adultos cuyos padres se divorcian pero al revés.

―Es muy hermoso.―dije sonriendo, parecía la habitación de una adulta. Había fotos de nosotros tres cuando era una niña. Todo me hacía sentir como si ellos jamás hubieran estado separados y hubiéramos sido una gran familia feliz todo este tiempo.―Gracias.

―Te dejaremos para que descanses.―dijo mi madre sonriente, asentí y ellos se fueron cerrando la puerta.

Me quite todos los suéteres que traía y la bufanda. Subí la maleta a la cama y comencé a desempacar, acomode todo en la habitación y guarde la maleta bajo la cama. Puse a cargar mi celular y decidí tomar una pequeña siesta, no había dormido nada en todo el vuelo así que lo necesitaba.

 **Edward Pov**

Aun no podía asimilar del todo que ella estaba conmigo, Bella me había elegido a mí. Me sentía un jodido afortunado cada que lo pensaba. Saber que ella me amaba como yo la amaba a ella era lo mejor que me había pasado en mucho tiempo.

Cada que la besaba se sentía como si fuera la primera vez, miles de sensaciones recorrían mi cuerpo entero, haciéndome temblar y querer más. Mientras íbamos en el carro rumbo a nuestra casa no podía evitar mirar a Robert de reojo, había notado como miraba a mi Bella, y si antes no me gustaba que lo hiciera ahora menos.

Pero ella me había pedido que intentara llevarme bien con él, así que aunque tendría un trato cordial con él.

―¿Cómo te ha ido en la Universidad?―pregunto sorprendiéndome, yo lo mire y luego otra vez al frente.

―Bien, genial de hecho.―respondí tranquilamente.―¿Y a ti?―¿Bella le habría pedido lo mismo a él?

―Muy bien.―dijo con un intento de sonrisa.―Así que Bella y tú están juntos.―dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta, yo no pude evitar sonreír y asentí.

―Sí, tenemos un par de meses.―dije sonriendo, en realidad en una semana cumpliríamos dos meses.

―Me alegro por ustedes.―dijo y parecía sincero.

―¿En verdad?―pregunte sorprendido, él sonrió y asintió.

―Claro.―respondió, aunque parecía un tanto nostálgico.

―Ella me dijo lo que paso entre ustedes.―él me miro sorprendido.―Creyó que con decirme eso yo me alejaría de ella.―él me miro interesado.

―Pero no fue así.

―No. La amo y ya una vez deje que otros se metieran entre nosotros.―respondí sincero, él asintió, nuestros padres parecían ajenos a nuestra pequeña plática.

―En realidad estoy feliz por ustedes.―dijo después de un largo silencio.―Siempre supe que ella te amaba. Y tú obviamente estabas loco por ella, no entiendo como los meses que intente conquistarla no me partiste la cara.―no pude evitar reírme, hacía años que él y yo no teníamos una conversación real.

―Lo pensé muchas veces.―admití.―Pero parecía que tú le importabas y yo no podría hacerle daño a ella.

―Bella se interesa por todos, siempre se preocupa por todos.―dijo como respuesta, asentí, ella era demasiado dulce.

―Lo sé, pero ella en verdad te quiere.―dije porque era la verdad, podía verlo en la mirada de Bella, le tenía un profundo cariño a Robert.

―Tal vez, pero es a ti a quien ama.―dijo mirándome a los ojos. Suspire y nos quedamos callados por largo rato, estábamos por llegar a nuestra casa.―¿Amigos?―dijo extendiéndome su mano, yo lo mire fijamente y tome su mano.

―Amigos.―respondí. Sonreímos y nos soltamos, no tenía muchos recuerdos de cuando éramos niños, pero lo que recordaba era bueno, siempre habíamos sido mejores amigos, a veces al recordar él porque nos alejamos me sentía tonto, pero prefería dejar eso en el pasado.

Al llegar a nuestra casa cada uno fue a su cuarto a dejar nuestras cosas, puse a cargar mi teléfono y puse la maleta al pie de la cama y decidí dormir un rato. Cuando estaba quedándome dormido un delicioso aroma inundo mis sentidos, abrí los ojos y por fin distinguí ese aroma, eran las galletas de mamá.

Baje hasta la cocina y ella estaba acomodando las galletas en una rejilla para que se enfriaran, iba a tomar una cuando me dio un golpe en la mano, antes de poder responder Robert llego también he intento tomar una pero recibió lo mismo que yo, ambos la miramos sorprendidos.

―Están calientes, se van enfermar si las comen así.―dijo y las termino de acomodar.

―Pero mamá…―dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, y nos miramos sorprendidos, Esme sonrió.

―Denles unos minutos y podrán comerlas.―dijo sonriente.

―Inundas la casa con el aroma de tus galletas y luego nos prohíbes comerlas.―dijo Robert con un bufido.―Eso es jugar sucio, mamá.

―Las haces una vez al año, podemos superar enfermar por comerlas.―ella nos miro fijamente.

―Creo que acabo de regresar 15 años en el tiempo.―dijo mirándonos, y nosotros la miramos confundidos.―Mis dos niños haciendo berrinche porque no los dejo comer galletas.―dijo y luego rió.

―¡Mamá!―eso de hablar al mismo tiempo era demasiado extraño, ella solo pudo reír. Estuvimos sentados como 10 minutos frente a las galletas, ella estaba preparando otras cosas pero nosotros solo queríamos una galleta.

―¿Y papá? ¿Por qué no está aquí intentando robar una galleta?―pregunte.

―Ayer se comió una charola entera, creo que quedo satisfecho.―dijo sonriendo.

―¿Entonces estamos aquí esperando como tontos porque él se comió todas las galletas?―pregunto Robert casi indignado.

―Creo que deberíamos hacerlo pagar por hacernos sufrir así.―dije y ella nos miro fijamente.

―¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?―pregunto curiosa.―¿Se extrañaban?―nosotros nos miramos y luego a ella.

―No entiendo porque lo dices.―dijo Robert y tomo una galleta, como mamá no dijo nada yo también tome una.

―Claro.―dijo ella pero aun nos miraba curiosa.―Suban a arreglarse porque debemos irnos en una hora a la casa de Bella.―asentimos y cada uno tomo un par de galletas más, salimos rumbo a nuestros cuartos y él me jalo hasta el pequeño bar que tenía mi padre detrás de la sala.

―¿Qué haces?―pregunte confundido.

―¿Quieres que pague por comerse las galletas?―dijo con una sonrisa extraña, lo mire preocupado.

―No pretendes romper todas las botellas ¿verdad?―dije asustado, él frunció el ceño y negó.

―Claro que no, eso sería demasiado. Solo es una pequeña broma.―se agacho y tomo una pequeña botella de lo que parecía whisky.―Pondremos esto en sus bebidas durante toda la noche y sabes cómo es cuando bebe.―dijo divertido.

Las pocas veces que Carlisle había bebido terminaba contando chistes y riéndose de ellos, hasta que finalmente caía dormido o empezaba a coquetear con Esme como si no la conociera. En realidad era divertido.

―Está bien.―dije sonriendo, él escondió la botella en su pantalón y cada uno subió a arreglarse, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla con una camisa y un saco. Mire mi celular y vi que tenía un mensaje de Garrett, quería saber si podía pasar por ellos pues no tenían idea de que aquí los taxis eran prácticamente inexistentes. Me reí y le respondí que pasaría por ellos, baje y todos ya estaban ahí.

―¿Puedo irme aparte? Debo pasar por Garrett y Kate.―dije al llegar con ellos.

―Claro, puedes llevarte mi auto.―dijo mamá entregándome las llaves.

―¿Quieres venir?―pregunte mirando a Robert, él asintió y mi papá nos miro como mamá hacía un rato.

―Ustedes están muy extraños.―dijo y luego fue con Esme hasta su auto, nos subimos al auto de mamá y fuimos a recoger a los chicos, cuando íbamos ya los cuatro a la casa de Bella, Kate nos miraba por el espejo.

―¿Han visto el programa "Gemelos Perversos"?―pregunto mirándonos, Garrett rió y Robert la miro confundido.―Esto es realmente perturbador.―dijo y no pude evitar reír.―Aunque ahora entiendo a Bella, son muy parecidos, lo sexy está en sus genes.

―¡Hey!―dijo Garrett mirándola como si estuviera loca.

―No te preocupes, no me gustan.―dijo sonriendo.―Tú me gustas.―dijo y lo beso, nosotros solo reímos.

Al llegar ya todo estaba listo, solo estaban terminando de poner todo en la mesa, justo en ese momento Bella bajo con un hermoso vestido rojo vino y muy corto, me quede mirándola fijamente porque se veía sexy, otra vez la voz en mi cabeza se preguntaba si llevaría uno de esos sexys trajes de lencería debajo.

―Te dije que eso era perturbador.―escuche vagamente a Kate, no entendí porque lo decía, pero al llegar al último escalón Bella sonrió.

―Hola.―dijo mirándome a mí y hasta ese momento note que Robert estaba a mi lado exactamente igual que yo, perdido en lo hermosa que se veía mi novia.

―Hola.―dijimos los dos, y lo mire como diciendo "aléjate". Él sonrió.

―Voy a ver a Carlisle.―dijo y se alejo dejándonos solos.

―Te vez hermosa.―dije tomando su mano, ella sonrió y como traía tacones y estaba sobre el primer escalón se acerco a besarme sin tener que estirarse.

―Gracias.―dijo sonriendo.―Tú también te vez genial.―sonreí y la bese de nuevo, tomando su mano fuimos hasta la mesa y nos sentamos juntos, todos ya estaban ahí, comenzaron a pasar los platos y servir comida, todo estaba delicioso.

Cada que Carlisle quería beber algo, fuera lo que fuera, Robert o yo nos levantábamos servirle, hasta que finalmente la botella se acabo y él empezó con sus extraño chistes, era como si se guardará todos los malos chistes que escuchaba y los contará cuando bebía. Todos lo miraban confundidos y nosotros solo podíamos reír.

Cuando la cena termino fuimos a la sala donde contaban anécdotas y cosas por el estilo, Carlisle que estaba al lado de Esme comenzó con su "coqueteo", yo apenas podía contener las risas.

―¿Qué le pasa a Carlisle?―pregunto Bella al verlo.

―Solo una pequeña broma, nena.―dije y bese su mejilla.―Por cierto, tengo una sorpresa para ti está noche.―ella me miro sonriendo.

―¿Puedo saber qué es?

―Solo te diré que pasaré por ti en unas horas.―dije en su oído, ella sonrió.

―¿No me dirás a dónde vamos?―pregunto curiosa.

―Es una sorpresa.

―Bueno, entonces yo no te daré tu regalo hasta que no estemos en tu sorpresa.―dijo e hizo un puchero, sonreí y bese su mejilla.

El resto de la noche intercambiaron regalos y Carlisle se quedo dormido en el regazo de Esme. Así que entre Robert y yo lo subimos al asiento trasero del auto, Esme se sentó atrás con él y nosotros adelante, Garrett y Kate se llevaron el auto de Esme.

Al llegar a casa tuvimos que subir a Carlisle a su cuarto, lo dejamos en la cama y al bajar nos encontramos con Esme mirándonos con los brazos cruzados.

―Ni crean que no sé que hicieron.―nosotros nos quedamos callados.

―No sé de que hablas.―dijo Robert intentado pasar de largo a mamá.

―¿En serio? Entonces me quieren explicar cómo se embriago con refrescos y sidra sin alcohol.―dijo seria. Nosotros nos miramos y ella sonrió.―Soy su madre, conozco esas miradas, las usaron toda su infancia.―no nos quedo más que bajar la mirada.―Iré a dormir y ustedes dos más les vale no volver a hacer algo así.

―Sí mamá.―dijimos al mismo tiempo, cuando se fue empezamos a reírnos. Él empezó a subir a su habitación y yo tome las llaves.

―¿A dónde vas?―pregunto a mitad de la escalera.

―Voy a ver a Bella.―dije y él asintió.

―Feliz Navidad, Edward.―dijo y sonreí.

―Feliz Navidad, Robert.―él subió a su habitación y yo salí de la casa, fui a la casa de Bella y la llame.

―Hola.―dijo contestando al segundo timbre.

―Hola, amor.―dije sonriendo.―Estoy afuera.―dije, ella no contesto, colgó el teléfono y 2 minutos después apareció por la puerta sonriente, corrió hasta mí y me beso.

―Corre antes de que papá se dé cuenta que no estoy.―dijo sonriente, sonreí y le abrí la puerta del auto.

Llegamos a una cabaña que había rentado hacía unas semanas, quería pasar Navidad con ella, así que supuse que este sería un buen lugar, nos sentamos en la sala con la chimenea encendida y la bese tiernamente.

―Es una hermosa sorpresa.―dijo sonriente, negué.

―Oh no esto no es tu regalo, eso es tu regalo.―dije sacando una cajita de terciopelo de mi saco, ella sonrió y la tomo, era un collar con un dije de corazón.

―Es precioso.―dijo tomándolo en sus manos.

―Déjame ponértelo.―dije y ella levanto su cabello, tome el collar y lo acomode en su cuello.

Sonrió y se acerco dejando un beso en mis labios.

―Es un hermoso regalo, Edward.―dijo emocionada.―Te amo. Te tengo un regalo también.―dijo y se alejo.

―¿Qué es?

―Debes esperar aquí.―dijo y se levanto, fue a una de las habitaciones y cuando salió me quede sin aliento, era el traje de lencería más sexy que había visto en mi vida.

―Oh.―dije con un jadeo, ella se acerco y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí.

―Quiero que me hagas el amor esta noche.―dijo y yo comencé a acariciar sus piernas desnudas. Acerque mis labios a los suyos y comencé a besarla. Me levante con ella y comencé a subir a la habitación. Está noche sería nuestra.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**

 **Quedan solo 4 capítulos para el final de esta historia *-***


	31. Feliz Año Nuevo

_**"Feliz Año Nuevo"**_

 _ **Edward Pov**_

Nuestros labios chocaban de manera casi salvaje, mordí su labio inferior y ella jadeo, al llegar a la habitación la sostuve contra la puerta, sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar mi camisa, una vez lo logro la saco desesperada por mis hombros, sonreí y la levante para llevarla hasta la cama.

Me acosté sobre ella y comencé a besar sus labios de nuevo, ella llevo sus manos a mi espalda, pase mis manos por debajo de ella y le quite el seguro a su brasier, lo saque lentamente, ella suspiro y yo la mire a los ojos.

―Te amo.―susurró mirándome fijamente y con sus manos en mi cuello.

―Te amo.―respondí y sonreí antes de volver a sus labios, nuestros pechos se rozaban causándome una carga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

Bella siempre había sido la representación de mi deseo, desde el momento en que llego a mi vida me volvió un adicto a ella, y eso solo había crecido desde entonces, en ese instante poco me importaba el pasado, las peleas, las separaciones, incluso Robert, todo eso quedaba en el pasado mientras la besaba y me entregaba a ella en cuerpo y alma para siempre, así como ella hacía lo mismo.

Mis manos acariciaron su cintura y fui subiendo hasta sus senos, no eran ni muy grandes ni muy pequeño, eran perfectos, ella jadeo cuando sintió mis manos acariciar sus senos.

Baje besando su cuello y sus manos jalaban mi cabello, con mis labios atrape uno de sus senos y ella gimió, su piel era suave y dulce, me gustaba como se sentía, con Bella no era solo sexo.

Cuando hice lo mismo con ambos senos, ella me atrajo a sus labios de vuelta y me empujo para quedar ella sobre mí, levanto el rostro para quitarse el cabello del rostro y quedo sentada a horcajadas sobre mí con su cabello revuelto y los senos al aire, sin duda mi chica era sexy.

Sus ojos chocolate ahora eran casi negros y sus manos buscaron el botón de mi pantalón, una vez lo encontró lo zafó y me quito el pantalón lentamente, quedando los dos en las mismas condiciones. Mis manos acariciaban sus piernas y mantenía la vista en su rostro, tenía los labios rojos y un poco hinchados sonreí porque sabía que era por mi causa.

Bajo lentamente hasta rozar mis labios y mordió mi labio inferior causando que tuviera un problema con mi ropa interior, ella pudo sentirlo y sonrió.

―¿Te gusta?―pregunto mientras dejaba suaves mordidas en mi cuello y el lóbulo de mi oreja.

―Me encanta.―dije sonriendo, era nuevo para mí está faceta de Bella, era atrevida, sexy, parecía cómoda estando conmigo de esta manera. Ella sonrió y volvió a mis labios mordiéndolos nuevamente, mi cuerpo reacciono y eso la hizo sonreír.

Nos gire dejándola debajo de mí de nuevo, sonrió y yo comencé a bajar besando su vientre dulcemente, ella me miraba fijamente esperando mi siguiente movimiento, metí mis dedos entre su ropa interior y su piel, sentí su cuerpo temblar.

Saque su última prenda y ella quedo completamente desnuda frente a mí, separe sus piernas y quede frente a ella, me miro sorprendida y yo baje hasta que mi boca rozo esa parte de su cuerpo, ella jadeo sorprendida.

―¿Qué haces?―dijo casi sin aliento.

―Solo disfrútalo, nena.―dije y ella jadeo cuando comencé a lamer lentamente.

―Es que…nunca hice esto.―dijo con voz entrecortada, levante el rostro confundido.

―Creí que tú y…―sacudí la cabeza y decidí no pensar en ellos juntos.

―Él nunca hizo eso.―murmuró y jadeo, bueno no podía negar que me gustaba ser el primero en eso. Sonreí y decidido a hacerla disfrutarlo seguí con mis movimientos, ella jadeaba y gemía, sus manos estaban sobre mi cabello empujándome hacía ella, su cuerpo entero se tenso y sonreí, comencé a subir besando su vientre y toda la piel que mis labios alcanzaban. Ella me atrajo a sus labios y sonreí.

―Me gusta ser el primero en hacerte eso.―dije sin pensarlo, ella rió divertida.

―Lo supuse, a mí también me gusta.―me beso de nuevo, me quite la única prenda que me quedaba y quedamos desnudos.

―Espera.―dije cuando estaba por introducirme en ella.

―¿Qué?―pregunto confundida.

―No traje protección.―dije estúpidamente, pero no creí que terminaríamos así.

―No te preocupes, Kate me hace tomar la píldora desde que…―pero se quedo callada y abrió los ojos como platos, fruncí el ceño.

―¿Desde qué?―pregunte confundido.

―No quiero hablar de eso ahora. ―me atrajo a sus labios.―Estamos seguros y confió en ti. ―lo deje pasar, la bese de nuevo y lentamente me introduje en ella.

Ambos jadeamos y recargue mi frente sobre la suya. Sus labios buscaron los míos y nos besamos mientras nuestros cuerpos se entregaban completamente. Sus piernas me rodearon y sus manos rasguñaban mi espalda mientras yo me movía firme y lento, era una deliciosa fricción.

―Espere tanto tiempo por ti.―dije con voz ronca y ella sonrió.

―Lamento haberte hecho esperar. ―jadeo suavemente.

Me moví más rápido y ella gimió, yo bese su cuello y mordí su labio inferior, comenzamos a jadear desesperados y agitados, sentí sus paredes tensarse y su cuerpo se arqueo contra mí, grito mi nombre y su orgasmo llego llevándome con ella en ese instante.

Tardamos unos minutos en controlar nuestras respiraciones, me gire para no aplastarla, pero la atraje a mi pecho para que pudiera recostarse, bese su frente y acaricie su espalda.

Me estire para taparnos con las cobijas y ella beso mi cuello.

―Fue maravilloso.―dijo bajito, sonreí y la abrace contra mí.―Te amo, Edward Cullen.

―Te amo, Isabella Swan. ―ella sonrió divertida.―Ahora eres mía completamente.

―Y tú eres mío, para siempre.―sonreí y asentí, bese su frente de nuevo y nos acomodamos para dormir.

Al día siguiente despertamos muy temprano para poder llevarla a su casa, para nuestra mala suerte Charlie madrugaba en exceso así que nos atrapo cuando llegamos. De no ser por René habría terminado en la estación de policía y Bella de camino a un convento.

―Debo ir a casa a cambiarme.―dije en la entrada de su casa, ella asintió pero no me soltó, sonreí y deje un beso en sus labios.―Es la primera vez que no llego a casa.―dije y ella sonrió.

―Esme pensará que soy una mala influencia.―sonreí y negué, volví a besarla.

―Mi mamá te adora, creo que lleva todos estos años esperando que le pida el anillo de la familia para dártelo.―ella sonrió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, tenía mucho tiempo sin verla así.

―¿Tú quieres dármelo?―pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

―Solo si prometes decir que sí.―sonrió y me beso de nuevo.

―Ve a casa.―dijo soltándome, asentí y fui hasta el auto, de regreso en mi casa me sorprendió que nadie estuviera levantado, al menos no parecía, estaba todo en silencio, hasta que vi a Robert sentado en los escalones al patio, me acerque y me senté a su lado.

―¿Qué haces?―pregunte, hacía frío y a decir verdad jamás lo había visto levantado antes de medio día si no había clases.

―¿Cómo hacías para no volverte loco cuando sabías que ella estaba conmigo?―pregunto mirando al frente, me sorprendí por la pregunta y por primera vez me di cuenta que lo que Robert sentía por Bella no era solo un capricho, ni siquiera deseo, él la amaba.

―Puro autocontrol.―respondí sinceramente, muchas veces había querido ir y llevármela conmigo sin importarme nada, él sonrió nostálgico.

―Es una chica especial.―asentí.

―Algún día encontraras a la indicada y Bella será solo un recuerdo.―dije intentando consolarlo, él suspiro.

―O quizás algún día cometas un error y yo pueda recuperarla.―tenía esa mirada como cuando éramos niños, me reí y negué.―En verdad espero la hagas más que feliz, Edward. Ella ya ha sufrido demasiado, se merece una vida feliz.

―Lo sé, y te prometo que lo haré. Pero para que ella sea completamente feliz tú también debes hacer algo.―él asintió.

―Lo sé, quiere que seamos lo que éramos hace tantos años.

―Anoche recordé todas las cosas que hacíamos cuando niños.―dije pensativo, él sonrió sinceramente.―Y quisiera saber que aunque estemos a miles de kilómetros mi hermano estará ahí para mí pase lo que pase y que si algo llega a pasarme estarás para ella como ella quiera que estés.―su mirada se clavo en la mía.

―No digas eso, ella quedaría destrozada si algo te apartara de su lado…

―No puedo predecir el futuro, pienso estar cada día de mi vida a su lado, pero si yo no estoy no quiero que ella se quede sola y se deje vencer de nuevo. Y el único en quien confió para evitarlo eres tú.―él me miro fijamente y suspiro.

―Le he contado a todos mis amigos que tengo un hermano que algún día será un gran doctor.―sonreí y me gire a ver el patio, estaba cubierto por una fina capa de nieve.

―Pues yo les diré que algún día mi hermano será el mejor abogado del país.―dije sonriendo.

―Te das cuenta que si ella nos pidiera saltar de una montaña pelearíamos por quién lo haría primero.

Me reí sin poder evitarlo, pero ciertamente ella tenía más poder sobre nosotros del que podía imaginarse.

―Iremos a desayunar con Garrett y Kate ¿quieres venir?―pregunte levantándome, él asintió.

 **Robert Pov**

Estaba intentando por todos los medios olvidar lo que sentía por Bella pero había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que la había visto. Y me había preparado para lo peor al verla de nuevo, pero no esto. Ella con mi hermano, era algo que había estado esperando desde que la conocí mejor, sabía que estaban hechos para estar juntos, pero mi corazón se negaba a aceptarlo. Dolía.

Lo único que evitaba que hiciera alguna locura era Edward, ahora estábamos bien, por fin en muchos años podía sentir que mi hermano no me odiaba, era lo que siempre había querido aunque no lo aceptara, y sabía que él la hacía más que feliz.

Durante el desayuno me sentía tan extraño, eran parejas y obviamente yo estaba sobrando, aunque todos intentaban hacerme platica o hacerme sentir cómodo pero era muy extraño para mí, ya que estábamos en una plaza les dije que debía buscar unas cosas y los vería más tarde, me aleje de ellos y me tope con una preciosa rubia que tenía demasiado tiempo sin ver.

―Robert.―dijo sonriendo, me sorprendía que ella supiera diferenciarme de mi hermano ahora que no usaba toda mi ropa negra.

―Tanya.―dije sonriéndole de vuelta, en estos meses en verdad la había extrañado, sabía que ella había intentando ayudar a Bella, y alejarla de Rosalie, así que le estaba agradecido.

―No sabía que vendrías.―dijo y comenzamos a caminar juntos, ella llevaba algunas bolsas en las manos.

―Echaba de menos a mis padres.―dije sin querer entrar en detalles de porque había regresado.

―¿Cómo has estado?―pregunto pero su mirada me dio a entender que se refería a Bella y todo lo que había pasado.

―Supongo que bien, a veces me siento culpable por todo lo que paso, aunque yo no sabía lo que Rosalie planeaba, es en parte mi culpa.

―Yo también me siento culpable, pude hacer más por Bella.―dijo bajando la mirada.

―Ahora ella está mucho mejor y sale con Edward.―dije y ella me miro sorprendida.

―¿Y tú cómo estás con eso?―pregunto sorprendida.

―Estoy feliz por ellos, siempre han estado locos el uno por el otro así que…

―Supongo que sí.―dijo sonriendo tímidamente.―¿Has sabido algo de todos los chicos?

―No, después de que me fui no volví a saber de ellos ¿Y tú?―ella asintió.

―Rosalie termino en una clínica de rehabilitación, a Heidi la enviaron fuera del país por lo mismo, al parecer cuando hicieron las pruebas para entrar a la Universidad en los chequeos médicos salieron muy mal.―dijo y parecía realmente preocupada por ellas.―Emmett iba a entrar a Harvard también pero al final sus padres lo enviaron a una escuela en Londres y James simplemente se fue del pueblo al poco tiempo.―explico rápidamente.

Me dio curiosidad el porqué los habían enviado lejos del país pero no tenía interés en ellos, no quería volver a verlos ni tener relación con ellos. Seguimos platicando hasta que me di cuenta que ya era muy tarde y yo había venido con los chicos, nos estábamos despidiendo cuando ella me detuvo.

―¿Qué pasa?―pregunte mirándola fijamente.

―El último día del año habrá una fiesta en la Push y quería invitarte.―dijo sonriendo, sonreí porque hacía mucho tiempo que ella no intentaba coquetear conmigo y a decir verdad lo había extrañado.

―Me estás invitando a una cita.―pregunte sonriéndole de lado, ella sonrió coqueta.

―¿Vendrás?

―No lo sé, mis padres querían pasar las fiestas juntos.―por lo que sabía, los padres de Tanya aunque pasaban mucho tiempo con ella desde que se habían enterado de lo que hacía, seguían teniendo agendas llenas, quizás ella iría solo para no pasar las fiestas sola.―Por qué no mejor vienes tú a mi casa, serás mi pareja.―dije sonriendo, sus ojos azules brillaron y sonrió como nunca la vi hacerlo.

―Me encantaría.

―Genial, paso por ti como a las 8.―dije y ella asintió. Nos despedimos y fui a buscar a los chicos, me los encontré en la parte de arriba de la plaza, y parecían muy interesados en mi platica con Tanya.

―No entiendo ¿la rubia era tu novia o algo?―pregunto Kate mientras caminábamos.

―No, Tanya es mi amiga solamente.

―Tanya ha estado enamorada de él desde que lo conoció.―dijo Edward y Bella rió, yo lo fulmine con la mirada.

―Así que es de familia eso de que todos lo noten menos el importante.―dijo Garrett y las chicas rieron.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y llegamos al último día del año, la cena sería en nuestra casa así que desde muy temprano todos estaban en la casa, entre todos ayudamos a Esme y René a poner la mesa y terminar la comida, Carlisle y Charlie habían ido a comprar el vino para brindar está noche.

Yo termine de arreglarme antes que todos pues debía ir a buscar a Tanya, pero cuando estaba en la puerta me tope con Edward y Bella mirándome curiosos.

―¿A dónde vas?―pregunto mi querido hermano.

―Voy por Tanya.―dije tomando las llaves del auto de mamá, me lo había prestado para ir por ella.

―¿Invitaste a Tanya a la cena?―pregunto Bella sonriente.

―Sí.―dije intentando no hablar del tema, toda la semana me habían estado molestando con Tanya, ella y yo éramos amigos, si habíamos tenido algo que ver en el pasado pero nunca estuvimos enamorados.―Así que debo ir por ella.

Salí de la casa antes de que dijeran otra cosa y fui a buscar a Tanya, al llegar a su casa toque la puerta y espere a que saliera, cuando finalmente salió debo admitir que me dejo mirándola como idiota, se veía hermosa.

―Te vez hermosa.―dije sin poder contenerme, ella sonrió.

―Gracias.

De regreso en mi casa, todos saludaron a Tanya y le dijeron que se veía hermosa, mientras yo no podía dejar de verla, jamás había la visto así, quiero decir, Tanya siempre había sido guapa pero esa noche se veía especial.

Lo que más le agradecía era que no se alejara de mí, todos estaban en parejas y yo odiaba ser el único solo, pero con ella me sentía mucho mejor, incluso me hacía reír y me di cuenta que extrañaba tenerla cerca, siempre me había quejado de que era demasiado dulce y siempre quería más, ahora extrañaba esas cosas.

Cuando llego el conteo todos se juntaron con sus respectivas parejas, dejándonos solos a nosotros dos. Cuando llego el uno la mire fijamente y ella me sonrió tiernamente. Ella estaba soltera, yo estaba soltero, me gustaba y sabía que ella sentía algo por mí, así que sin pensarlo solo actué.

―Qué diablos―exclamé antes de atraer su rostro al mío y besarla apasionadamente, ella se sorprendió pero luego me devolvió el beso de la misma forma.

―Feliz Año Nuevo.―dijo cuando nos separamos haciéndome reír y ella también rió. Era momento de olvidar, era obvio que Bella no dejaría a Edward por nada del mundo y no me servía de nada sufrir porque estuviera con él. Lo mejor era continuar.

* * *

 **TRES CAPÍTULOS PARA EL FINAL! :D**

 **SUBIRÉ CAPÍTULOS LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA, EL MARTES, EL JUEVES Y EL SÁBADO.**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DEJEN SUS RR :3**


	32. Se acerca el final

**_"Se acerca el final"_**

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Después de las felicitaciones por el inicio del año, decidimos salir para comer algo de quemar algunos bombones y disfrutar un rato más de la noche, Edward me prestó un abrigo y mientras él, Robert y Garrett encendían una fogata, me senté al lado de Tanya, ella me sonrió.

―Bella, ¿Cómo has estado? ―preguntó sonriente, la miré fijamente parecía diferente a la última vez pero quizás tenía que ver con cierto cobrizo que la había besado recientemente.

―Bien. Más que bien. ―dije mirando a Edward que jugaba con los chicos mientras traían madera.

―Robert me contó que tú y Edward están juntos, me alegro mucho por ustedes. ―sonreí y volví a mirarla.

―Gracias. Pero creo también debería alegrarme por ti, vi a Robert besándote hace un rato. ―dije dándole un pequeño empujón, ella se sonrojo y busco con la mirada a Robert, seguí su mirada y vi como encendían la fogata al fin y empezaban a llevar pequeños troncos para sentarnos.

―No lo esperaba en realidad. ―dijo finalmente. ―Él aun está loco por ti.

―Créeme Tanya, con los hermanos Cullen nada es lo que parece. Me pase toda la preparatoria creyendo que Edward solo me veía como una amiga y míranos ahora. ―ella sonrió de nuevo.

―¿Crees que él en verdad podría enamorarse de mí? ―preguntó mirándome fijamente, sonreí y asentí.

―Sé que sí. Robert puede parecer duro y malhumorado pero en el fondo es tan dulce como Edward. ―sonrió tiernamente y se giró justo cuando Robert llegaba a nuestro lado. ―Creo que iré a ver a Edward. ―le guiñe un ojo a Tanya, ella sonrió y yo fui hasta donde estaba mi novio platicando con Garrett, lo rodee con mis brazos por la cintura.

―Hola, amor. ―dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas, su abrigo me quedaba grande así que le había doblado las mangas tanto como podía. Me atrajo para quedar frente a él y me dio un tierno beso.

―Hola. ―dije sonriente, él sonrió también y me abrazó tiernamente.

―¿Quieres un bombón? ―preguntó después de un rato, asentí contra su pecho y lo escuche reír bajito.

Una vez todos estuvimos sentados alrededor de la fogata empezaron a contar viejas anécdotas y algunas cosas de la Universidad, yo estaba sentada en el regazo de Edward y comía un rico bombón mientras él me rodeaba por la cintura.

―Recuerdo una vez, cuando mis pequeños tenías como 6 años, fuimos al centro comercial y primero perdí a Robert que se quedó mirando los juguetes y cuando comenzamos a buscarlo perdí a Edward porque estaban pasando alguna película para niños en un televisor de la tienda. ―dijo Esme que ahora parecía divertirse con la historia pero seguro aquella vez debió estar aterrada, Edward sonrió y hasta se sonrojo un poco, sonreí y bese su mejilla. ―Cuando los encontré ambos estaban probando jamón.

Me imagine a ambos de puntitas en la barra de pruebas y me dio un inmensa ternura.

―Bueno la primera vez que perdimos a Bella fue cuando tenía 4, estaba jugando en el patio y cuando salimos a buscarla ya no estaba, casi me vuelvo loca pero sin duda él se altero aun más. ―dijo mi madre señalando a mi papá que solo puso los ojos en blanco.

―Era mi pequeña, ¿Cómo no iba a alterarme no verla? ―sonreí con ternura y mi mamá lo abrazo dejando un beso en sus labios.

―Charlie tenía a toda la policía del pueblo buscando. ―dijo mi madre haciendo que todos rieran. ―Los amenazo con que si no la encontraban los pondría a todos con turnos de 24 horas.

―Oh por Dios. ―dije sin poder evitar reír.

―Al final la encontraron en su pequeño triciclo recorriendo el pueblo. ―dijo sonriente, conociendo a mi madre debió haber armado un alboroto en ese momento.

―¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta? ―dijo Garrett mirando a mis suegros, ellos asintieron confundidos igual que el resto. ―En su familia ¿Hay muchos gemelos? ―Kate le dio un pequeño golpe.

―¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ―él levanto los hombros como si no entendiera cual era el problema.

―Solo tenía curiosidad. ―Esme y Carlisle sonrieron divertidos.

―Sí, en la familia de Carlisle hay bastantes en realidad. Jamás lo había pensado. ―dijo Esme sonriendo, Carlisle la tenía abrazada en sus piernas.

―¡Bella! ¡Algún día tendrás gemelos! ―dijo Garrett haciéndome casi saltar por su grito, Charlie estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su cerveza, y todos los demás no pudieron evitar reír.

―Sí, Bella algún día podrías tener gemelos. ―dijo mi novio en un susurró en mi oído, lo mire y finalmente le sonreí de vuelta.

―Algún día quizás. ―dije y él sonrió.

―Nada de niños hasta que no termines la carrera, Isabella. ―dijo mi padre mirando a Edward como si fuera una amenaza. ―Si mi pequeña tiene un solo niño fuera del matrimonio te perseguiré Edward Cullen. ―Robert rompió en risas al ver la cara de Edward.

―Oh papá, no dejarías huérfanos a tus nietos. ―él puso los ojos en blanco.

―Tanya, tú también podrías tener gemelos. Será divertido cuando vaya al súper con mi único hijo y ustedes vayan con cuatro. ―dijo Garrett mirando a Robert y a Edward, nosotras solo pudimos reírnos.

Después de un rato decidimos irnos pues ya eran casi las 3 de la mañana y a decir verdad moría de sueño.

―Anda quédate conmigo. ―dijo Edward atrayéndome a sus brazos. ―Tanya va a quedarse y dudo mucho que se quede en la habitación de invitados.

―Claro me quedaré. ―dije enredando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, él sonrió emocionado. ―Si tú le pides permiso a Charlie. ―su sonrisa cayó y no pude evitar reírme.

―Charlie… ―comenzó a hablar.

―Ni de broma, Cullen. ―respondió mi padre y no pude evitar reír.

―Te veré en unas horas ¿sí? ―dije besando sus labios, él asintió pero parecía decepcionado, sabiendo cómo eran Tanya y Robert probablemente quedarse en esa casa siendo el único solo sí que sería horrible. ―Dame un segundo.

Me solté de su agarre y fui hasta donde estaban mis padres, Charlie comenzó a negar a penas noto mis intenciones, pero mi madre decidió interceder por mí.

―Oh vamos, Charlie. Bella ya es grande y no harán nada estando sus padres aquí. ―él la miró y finalmente suspiro.

―Bien, pero que no se haga costumbre. Cuando estés en Forks te quedarás en casa. ―sonreí y asentí.

Regrese a donde estaba mi novio y le sonreí emocionada.

―¿Aun está ese lugar para mí en tu habitación? ―él sonrió y me beso castamente sabiendo que nuestros padres nos miraban.

―Siempre.

Una vez mis padres y Garrett y Kate se fueron, nosotros también nos fuimos a dormir, por suerte, al menos los minutos que duramos despiertos, Robert y Tanya no hicieron nada que pudiera dejarnos traumados de por vida.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :)**

 **Ayer no pude subir el capítulo pero aquí está.**

 _ ***Kath si vez esto...voy a encontrarte así sea lo último que haga***_

 **Tres capítulos más y terminamos :3**

 **Al parecer no había guardado uno en la lista jajaja Así que en el anterior faltaban 4 y ahora faltan 3.**

 **Así que publicare capítulo cada día de la semana, hoy, mañana, el viernes y el sábado. :)**


	33. Valiosa información

**_"Valiosa información"_**

 _ **Robert Pov**_

Debía admitir que el que Tanya estuviera aquí había mejorado considerablemente mi humor, me hacía dejar de pensar en Bella y en su relación con Edward.

Habíamos terminado la noche en mi habitación, pero por primera vez no estábamos enredados el uno en el otro, simplemente recostados, no estaba seguro de si esto se consideraba una relación pero me gustaba.

―Es la primera vez que duermo contigo. ―comento curiosa girándose para mirarme, sonreí de lado.

―No es cierto, dormimos juntos cientos de veces. ―respondí con descaro, ella rió divertida.

―Me perdonas, pero tú y yo jamás dormíamos. ―la mire sonriendo de lado y con una ceja alzada, si había algo que amaba de Tanya era que ella era jodidamente atrevida, amaba eso, sabía cómo volverme loco, era como una versión mía en mujer.

―Quizás no deberíamos romper la tradición. ―dije con voz ronca, ella sonrió y sus ojos azules y encantadores me atraparon, tenía una chispa especial, coqueta y atrevida.

Ella y Bella eran completamente diferentes, quizás por eso me gustaba tanto tener a Tanya cerca, porque era única a su manera, me gustaba que fuera coqueta, atrevida y divertida.

―¿Estás intentando seducirme? ―preguntó, pasando sus dedos por mi pecho y con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

―Siempre estoy intentando seducirte. ―respondí tomando su mano poco antes de que llegara a mi garganta, la atraje hasta dejarla sobre mi cuerpo, ella soltó una risa divertida y acomodo su cabello, su vestido se había recorrido unos centímetros, así que podía tocar sus piernas sin ningún impedimento.

―¿Y si nos escuchan? ―preguntó con un aire travieso, sabía que le importaba un comino si nos escuchaban, por eso me encantaba.

―Pues si tienen suerte harán lo mismo que nosotros. ―dije sonriendo de lado y atrayéndola hasta mis labios, ella jadeo sorprendida pero no se contuvo, apenas nuestros labios se encontraron su lengua atrapo a la mía.

Sus manos buscaron los botones de mi camisa y como una experta la desabrocho entera, mientras yo bajaba el cierre de su vestido, su cabello caía a los lados de mi cabeza y sus manos recorrían mi pecho ahora desnudo.

Baje el vestido por sus brazos, dejando su pecho desnudo, el cuerpo de Tanya era perfecto, tenía cuervas perfectas y unos senos que hacían babear a cualquiera, pero mi punto favorito para saborear era la curva de su cintura, tenía algún fetiche con ella.

Nos gire para poder quitar todo el vestido, sus manos recorrían mis brazos y espalda, mientras mis dedos acariciaban su cintura pequeña y sexy, mis labios ahora estaban en su cuello, saboreando el aroma de su perfume.

Sus piernas me rodearon por las caderas y alzo mi rostro para poder besarme de nuevo, mientras con una mano sostenía su espalda para que su pecho estuviera pegado al mío. Quede de nuevo abajo y ella se encargo de quitarme el pantalón, ahora ambos teníamos solo la ropa interior, pero mis manos rápidamente buscaron el inicio de sus bragas y las baje acariciando sus piernas.

Mientras mis manos recorrían su cuerpo, ella comenzó a besar mi cuello y bajo por mi pecho dejando besos y mordidas por todo él, hasta que llego al inicio de mis bóxers y también se deshizo de ellos.

Nos conocíamos tan bien en la cama que ni siquiera había juegos previos o preguntas sobre que queríamos hacer, ella sabía lo que hacía mejor que nadie y le encantaba.

Se acomodo dejándome en medio de sus piernas y me introdujo en su interior lentamente, jadeo cuando estuve completamente dentro y yo gruñí, era deliciosamente estrecha. Mis manos estaban en sus caderas y la ayudaba a subir y bajar por mi longitud.

Sus manos estaban sobre mi pecho y su cabeza echada hacía atrás. Mis manos subieron hasta su cintura y ella sonrió, sabía que me gustaba esa perfecta curva, bajo lentamente hasta que sus labios atraparon los míos en un beso ardiente, nos gire dejándola debajo de mi cuerpo, sus manos jugaban con mi cabello y sus piernas me pegaban a ella, gemía en mis labios y dejaba mordidas en mi labio inferior.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sus piernas se tensaron en mis caderas, su interior vibraba y tuvo un orgasmo arrollador, soltando un suspiro contra mis labios, seguí moviéndome hasta que su cuerpo tan solo tenía espasmos, tenía una sonrisa de completa satisfacción.

Sonrió y me empujo un poco.

―Bien, ahora yo te ayudaré a ti. ―dijo coqueta, me recosté sobre mi espalda y ella jugo conmigo como quiso, me tenía en sus manos y sabía que amaba esa sensación, cuando estaba por explotar se acomodo dejándome en su interior de nuevo.

Me movía con fuerza, mientras ella gemía tan alto que bien podían estar escuchándonos en todo el pueblo, me corrí con fuerza y ella tuvo un segundo orgasmo segundos después.

Quedamos agotados sobre la cama y con las respiraciones agitadas.

―Dame unos minutos y estaré lista para la segunda ronda. ―dijo con una sonrisa divertida, la mire con los ojos como platos.

―¿Segunda ronda? Dudo si quiera poder levantarme ahora. ―respondí con una sonrisa y aun intentando recuperar la respiración.

―¿En serio? Tendré que buscar quien pueda llevarme el paso. ―comentó con una sonrisa coqueta, la fulmine con la mirada y en un rápido movimiento la tenía debajo de mi cuerpo y ella riendo.

―Tú no buscarás a nadie, eres mía rubia coqueta. ―dije mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

―Eres un posesivo celoso. ―dijo riendo y soltó un jadeo cuando comencé a besar su cuello. ―Por el momento estoy satisfecha, señor de las cavernas. Así que quítese de encima y déjeme descansar.

Me reí y me recosté de nuevo en mi lado de la cama. Ella se acomodo dándome la espalda y atrajo la cobija para cubrirse, las veces anteriores cuando habíamos estado juntos, siempre la alejaba para que no me estuviera abrazando como si fuera un oso de peluche, así que entendía que ahora no buscará hacerlo, pero por primera vez quería dormir con todo su cuerpo pegado al mío.

Me metí bajo las cobijas y la abrace dejándola entre mis brazos, se tensó un segundo y luego se giro para quedar con su rostro en mi pecho, acaricie su espalda y deje un beso en su frente.

Por mucho tiempo ella solo quiso que la amara, que solo la viera a ella, y tal vez en ese instante no podía decirle _Te amo,_ pero estaba dispuesto a intentar darle todo lo que ella se merecía, quería amarla y ser el chico que ella tanto deseaba.

Porque había chicas por las que valía la pena luchar.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté ella estaba saliendo del baño, llevaba una de mis viejas playeras y se había hecho un moño con todo su cabello, al verme despierto sonrió y se subió a la cama solo para dejar un beso en mis labios, me tomo por sorpresa pero no podía decir que me disgustaba.

―Debo contarte algo. ―dijo sentándose frente a mí, me levante un poco y asentí. ―Estoy embarazada. ―dijo ahora con voz sería, creo que perdí la consciencia por unos largos segundos, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi boca se quedo seca, Tanya rompió en risas. ―Siempre quise decirte eso. ―dijo divertida.

―Vas a matarme de un infarto, mujer. ―dije aun recuperando la tranquilidad que me había perdido.

―Bueno hablando en serio, sí debo contarte algo.

―Mientras no sea que tienes un hijo de dos años que se parece a mí. ―dije serio y ella rió.

―No, pero si lo tuviera sería más hermoso que tú. ―dijo sonriente, la fulmine con la mirada y ella negó divertida. ―¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste si sabía algo de todos los chicos? ―asentí, se lo había preguntado unos días antes. ―Bueno no había pensado en ellos en largo tiempo pero cuando me lo preguntaste decidí investigar un poco y descubrí algo que podrías querer saber.

―No quiero saber nada de ellos, nena. ―dije negando rápidamente, ella suspiro.

―Esto es importante. Hable con James hace unos días y me contó algunas cosas, Rosalie no quería que me enterara porque sabía que le diría a los padres de Bella, pero cuando Bella cayó en coma todos en el pueblo se volvieron locos y mi madre contacto a los padres de Bella con el psicólogo que había llevado mi caso. ―dijo sería, la miré fijamente pues parecía realmente interesada en ello. ―Días después los padres de Bella cambiaron de psicólogo de la nada, nos pareció raro pero creíamos que había sido alguna recomendación del hospital. Pero James me dijo que la madre de Rosalie le pago a un hombre para que se hiciera pasar por un psicólogo especializado en ese tema y que mandará a Bella a esa clínica.

―¿Qué? ―estaba muy sorprendido, no sabía que Rosalie era tan vengativa.

―Todos estaban aterrados con las consecuencias de sus actos, en cuanto supieran que ellas la habían llevado a eso, los padres de Bella podría demandarlas por acoso o peor, había la posibilidad de que Bella no despertara y ellos terminarían en la cárcel. Así que cuando los padres de Rosalie se enteraron hicieron todo para que su hija no se viera implicada. Por eso todos se fueron de Forks.

―No puedo creer que llegarán tan lejos. ―dije aún incrédulo de todo el daño que le habíamos hecho a Bella.

―Ahora Rosalie y Heidi están en una clínica parecida a en la que estuvo Bella. Ni siquiera saben si podrán salir, al parecer ambas siguieron con sus dietas y con todo el estrés que les producía que ella hablará, lo llevaron demasiado lejos. Los padres de Emmett solo lo ayudaron a salir del país, después lo dejaron solo, ni siquiera quisieron pagarle la Universidad.

―No entiendo ¿Por qué te contó todo eso? ―pregunté, no quería ni pensar en que Tanya y James tuvieran algo.

―Él está muy arrepentido, antes de irse de Forks pasó a ver a Bella al hospital, yo lo ayude a entrar sin que lo vieran, solo quería disculparse. Sabía que si se quedaba no tenía oportunidad, él podía declarar todo lo que sabía pero entre los abogados de las familias de Rosalie, Heidi y Emmett, lo habrían hundido en la cárcel. ―suspiré tenía razón en haber huido, tome la mano de Tanya y la atraje hasta que quedó sobre mis piernas.

―Deberíamos contarle esto a Bella. ―dije pensativo, ella hizo una mueca.

―Ella ya dejo todo eso en el pasado, quizás deberíamos hacerlo nosotros también, y dejarla ser feliz al lado de Edward. ―sonreí y asentí.

Aunque pensaba hablar con Edward para tomar una decisión, quizás Bella necesitaba un cierre y esa información sería el final del ciclo, o quizás había decidido seguir adelante. Solo el tiempo lo diría.

* * *

 **Lamento la espera, pero aquí les dejo los tres capítulos finales de esta historia :3**


	34. Final

**_"Final: Perfectamente imperfecta"_**

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Era nuestro último día en Forks, así que nos dedicamos a empacar, Edward pasaría el día con sus padres y yo con los míos.

Durante la tarde estuvimos viendo películas y en la noche fuimos a cenar, parecía que todo en mi vida por fin estaba en su lugar, mis padres estaban juntos, se miraban como si no hubieran pasado más de 10 años separados. Edward era el hombre de mi vida, muchas veces sentía que no lo merecía, pero no me importaba realmente, mientras él me amará yo estaría a su lado.

Robert se había vuelto un gran amigo y ahora que habían recuperado su relación de hermanos al menos en parte, me sentía más que feliz.

Tenía grandes amigos que sabía que estarían a mi lado pasara lo que pasará, Garrett y Kate. Pero sabía que aun me quedaba una plática pendiente, Alice había sido mi mejor amiga por mucho tiempo, no quería pensar que ahora ese era el final de nuestra amistad.

Después de cenar con mis padres decidí salir, fui directamente a la casa de Alice, me estacione frente a su casa y miré la fachada por largos minutos, no estaba segura si ella aceptaría hablar conmigo pero al menos quería intentarlo.

Baje del auto, fui hasta la entrada, toque el timbre y segundos después abrió la madre de Alice, me sonrió con dulzura.

―Oh Bella, tenía mucho tiempo sin verte. Tu madre me habló de que fuiste a la Universidad, me alegro mucho. ―dijo con ternura, sonreí, la señora Brandon era una mujer encantadora.

―Muchas gracias. Yo también me alegro de verla. ―dije en voz baja. ―¿Está Alice? ―pregunté, porque mientras más lo retrasará más miedo me daría enfrentarla.

―Oh sí claro, iré por ella. ―dijo y me quede esperando en la entrada, cuando finalmente Alice salió y quedamos frente a frente, se produjo un silenció incomodo.

No sabía cómo explicarme, quizás ella esperaba una disculpa de mi parte, aunque tal vez sí le debía una. Su cabello había crecido mucho desde la última vez, había mínimos cambios en ella pero podía notar cada uno de ellos.

―Lamento haber venido sin avisar. ―dije para romper el silencio, parecía una frase cliché de película romántica o canción de amor.

―Está bien, mi madre está feliz de verte. ―respondió con voz seria, asentí y suspire. ―Pero supongo que no viniste hasta aquí para alegrar a mi madre. ―continuo, mordí mi labio y levante la mirada de nuevo.

―No. Vine porque creo que he retrasado demasiado la charla entre nosotras. ―dije sin emoción en la voz, ella asintió.

Cerró la puerta y salió por completo de la casa, nos sentamos en las escaleras de la entrada, mirando la acera frente a nosotros.

―Supongo que Edward te dijo lo que pienso. ―asentí, me había lastimado saber que ella no creía que yo fuera buena para él, pero también sabía que tenía sus razones.

―No te culpo por pensar así, lo lastime demasiado en el pasado. ―dije escondiendo mis manos en mi sudadera.

―Tú no lo viste recorrer la escuela como un muerto en vida, lo dejaste destrozado, Bella. ―de solo pensar en Edward así me partía el corazón, lamentablemente no podía cambiar el pasado.

―Jamás quise lastimarlo, él es la persona más importante en mi vida. ―mi voz sonaba culpable, y ella solo miraba a la calle.

―Te acostaste con su hermano, le hiciste creer por meses que estabas enamorada de Robert. Simplemente no creo que una persona pueda amar y dejar de amar así de la nada. ―dijo mirándome ahora fijamente. ―No te mereces el amor de Edward.

―Quizás no. Créeme yo también creo que él es demasiado para mí, pero aun así no puedo dejar de amarlo. Tú lo has dicho nadie puede amar y dejar de amar así de fácil. Jamás ame a Robert de la manera en que amo a Edward, ni siquiera hay un punto de comparación. ―dije seria, no me importaba quien aceptará nuestra relación, porque él me hacía feliz y quería creer que yo lo hacía feliz a él.

―¿Y por eso te acostaste con Robert? ―preguntó otra vez acusándome de ello.

―¿Quieres que sea sincera? Pues bien, si me acosté con él fue porque lo deseaba, todo el maldito tiempo lo hice. ―dije seria, ella me miró sorprendida. ―No tengo porque esconder que llegué a desearlo, él era la clase de chico que yo jamás creí se fijaría en mí. Estar con él era como si me inyectarán adrenalina pura en las venas.

―¿Cómo puedes decirme eso y decir que amas a Edward? ―dijo indignada.

―Porque es la verdad, tú crees que puedes juzgarme por haber tenido sexo con un hombre que me gustaba y deseaba. Pero en ese momento era algo que quería hacer, no me importaba el pasado o el futuro, después de haber perdido un año y medio de mi vida no pensaba regresar y seguir con las malditas reglas que la sociedad me pone.

―¿Y eso que quiere decir exactamente? ¿Te vas a acostar con cualquiera que se te cruce ahora? ―preguntó furiosa, puse los ojos en blanco y negué.

―Jamás le sería infiel a Edward. Y si a él no le importa el pasado ¿Por qué habría de importarme a mí?

―¡¿Por qué?! Porque le destruiste la vida, a él no le importa porque te ama ciegamente pero los que podemos ver las cosas desde afuera sabemos la realidad.

―Lo lastime y me arrepentiré cada día de mi vida por haberlo hecho, pero alejarme de él solo por lo que el resto piensa sería egoísta y estúpido, no le oculte nada, él sabe todo lo que hice mientras estuvimos lejos, y aun así quiere estar conmigo, así que lamento que pienses de esa manera pero mi relación con Edward no tiene nada que ver contigo. ―era sincera, no venía con la intención de obtener su aprobación para salir con Edward, simplemente quería tener todo claro y saber si había forma de recuperar nuestra amistad, pero ahora realmente no lo creía así.

―Entonces supongo que es todo porque no pienso estar ahí cuando lo lastimes de nuevo. ―su mirada era fría, sonreí con nostalgia y me levante.

―Creía que había forma de arreglar los problemas entre nosotras pero ya veo que no. Lo único que quiero pedirte es que te mantengas al margen de nuestra relación. ―dije con tranquilidad.

―No me alejaré de Edward solo por ti. ―respondió levantándose también y fulminándome con la mirada.

―No te pido que te alejes de él, te pido que no le preguntes por nuestra relación o des tu opinión en donde no se te pide. ―dije con la misma seriedad, nos miramos otra vez a los ojos hasta que me di la vuelta y regresé a mi auto. Ya no tenía nada que hablar con ella.

No esperaba que todos me aceptaran al regresar, y tampoco la odiaba o culpaba por no querer estar cerca de mí, a veces las personas se alejan por motivos que ni ellos pueden comprender, así era la vida, un simple juego de idas y vueltas.

Para mí el tema estaba cerrado, todo el pasado se quedaría ahí, porque no quería refundirme en los recuerdos el resto de mis días, Rosalie, Heidi, Emmett y James eran personas que quizás jamás lograría perdonar, porque aunque quisiera no podría borrar que por una apuesta perdí un año y medio de mi vida, y son cosas que no puedes cambiar.

Alice siempre tendría un lugar en mi corazón, porque en algún momento me quiso y estuvo a mi lado, fue mi mejor amiga por años, no podía simplemente olvidarla, pero tampoco sufriría por que ella no quisiera ser más mi amiga, no sabía si Jasper pensaba de la misma manera, suponía que no, él siempre se mantenía fuera de la vida de las personas, podía ser tu amigo y darte su opinión si creía que la necesitabas y querías, pero jamás te juzgaría por tus elecciones.

Al llegar a casa vi a Edward sentado en la entrada, me preguntaba si mis padres lo habían dejado ahí, estacione en la entrada a la cochera, baje del auto y fui hasta donde estaba mi hermoso novio, él me dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

―Lo siento, no sabía que vendrías. ―dije sentándome a su lado y metiendo uno de mis brazos entre los suyos, él me dio un beso en la frente y tomo mi mano con la suya.

―Quería decirte algo importante. ―comentó mirándome a los ojos, fruncí el ceño pero mantenía mi sonrisa.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Tanya le contó a Robert todo lo que paso con ellos cuando tú caíste en coma. ―dijo con voz seria, perdí la sonrisa y fruncí aun más el ceño. ―Él me lo dijo todo porque quería saber si sería buena idea contártelo a ti. Le dije que hablaría contigo, si tú quieres saberlo te lo contaré y sino ambos lo olvidaremos.

Lo mire fijamente y luego fije mi vista en nuestras manos entrelazadas.

¿Quería saber que había sido de todos ellos? Quizás sería la manera de cerrar el ciclo pero pensar en ellos solo traería recuerdos que prefería olvidar, no necesitaba saber si ahora eran felices y sin culpa o si lo que me habían hecho los había lastimado de alguna manera, solo necesitaba seguir adelante.

―Creo que debería saberlo. ―dije lentamente mirándolo a los ojos, él suspiro y parecía que comenzaría a hablar pero coloque un dedo en sus labios. ―Pero no quiero saberlo. ―me miró confundido y con el ceño levemente fruncido. ―Prefiero dejar todo eso en el pasado y mirar al futuro, esto es lo que quiero. ―dije antes de entrelazar nuestros dedos y recostarme en su hombro, él suspiro y sonrió con ternura, dejo un beso en mi cabeza y nos quedamos ahí abrazados por largo rato.

Por fin sentía que estaba en el lugar y momento indicado, ahora solo quedaba ser feliz ¿no? y tal vez no era perfecta, jamás llegaría a serlo pero al lado de Edward la imperfección era perfecta, aquí y ahora todo era perfectamente imperfecto.

* * *

 **Creo que esta era una conversación pendiente que tenía que darse y espero les haya gustado, este es el final de la historia.**

 **Solo falta el epilogo ;)**


	35. Epilogo

**"Epilogo: _Ocho años después"_**

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Entrelace el brazo con Edward mientras la marcha nupcial iniciaba, las puertas se abrieron y entramos con paso lento hasta el altar, Robert estaba parado con la mirada fija en nosotros, le sonreímos sinceramente, llegamos a su lado y Edward me ayudo a subir a mi lugar, después él se coloco al lado de su hermano palmeando su espalda.

Detrás de nosotros venían Kate y Garrett, ella llevaba un vestido azul hasta la rodilla, idéntico al que yo traía, por último venía una prima de Tanya llamada Irina, del brazo de un amigo de la Universidad de Robert. Finalmente todos se pusieron de pie y la sonrisa en el rostro de Robert se volvió aun más grande.

Entonces Tanya entro al pasillo siguiendo el ritmo de la música, su padre la llevaba del brazo, ambos sonreían felices, el vestido de Tanya era estilo sirena, pegado a todo su cuerpo, con un escote muy atrevido y con una larga cola que cargaba una sobrina de la familia Denali, estaba despampanante.

Al llegar al altar ambos se sonrieron con dulzura, el padre de Tanya le dijo algo a Robert al oído y él solo asintió sonriendo, me gire para ver a Edward quien me guiño un ojo, sonreí y le devolví el guiño.

La ceremonia fue sencilla, rápida y muy al estilo Robert y Tanya. El padre los regaño por semejante beso que se dieron al final. Todos los abrazamos y felicitamos, y durante la fiesta nos divertimos mucho.

Ellos parecían querer salir de ahí lo antes posible para poder arrancarse la ropa mutuamente, Garrett y Kate bailaban en medio de la pista, pero parecía que Kate estaba más que nada intentando que él se comportará, con los años habíamos comprendido que Garrett no soportaba el alcohol.

Estaba parada en la orilla de la pista, mirando a las personas bailar, cuando Edward me abrazó por la espalda, me recargue en su pecho, habían hecho la boda en Los Ángeles, así que el clima era cálido, por eso los vestidos de las Damas eran tan veraniegos.

―No puedo creer que Robert se casará antes que nosotros. ―dijo con fingido desinterés, sonreí tiernamente mientras comenzábamos a mecernos con la música.

―No puedo creer que Robert se casará. ―decidí seguirle el juego y él rió bajito, dejo un beso en mi hombro y me tomo la mano para llevarme hasta la pista, habían cambiado la música y ahora era algo más lento.

―Sé que prometí no presionarte pero… ―sus manos estaban una en mi cintura y la otra en mi mano, mientras mi mano libre se sostenía de su cuello. Sabía que él tenía el anillo preparado para cuando dijera que sí, y no era que no quisiera casarme con él y formar una familia, pero cuando me enteré que las posibilidades de que me embarazara eran mínimas por todo lo que había pasado, sentía que amarrarlo a mí era hasta cierto punto egoísta.

Siempre soñé con una gran familia, ahora eso parecía muy lejano. Edward sabía eso también, él decía que no le importaba, que si teníamos un hijo propio o adoptábamos, sería igual, solo deseaba que sus hijos fueran míos, pero yo solo podía pensar en que era mi culpa no poder tener hijos, que no podía obligar a Edward a pagar las consecuencias de mis actos.

―No quiero hablar de eso ahora. ―dije recostándome en su pecho y soltando su mano para abrazarlo por el cuello con ambos brazos.

―Nunca quieres hablar de eso, Bella. ―dijo girándonos lentamente, sus brazos ahora estaban en mi cintura. ―¿Por qué no puedes ver que te amo? Que no me importa todo eso, adoptaremos una docena de niños y los amaré a todos como los amaría si fueran propios, solo quiero que mis hijos, sean nuestros hijos y que te llamen mamá. ―susurró en mi oído.

―Me harás llorar. ―respondí en el mismo tono de voz, sentía un nudo en la garganta. La mayoría de las personas que nos conocían no entendían porque después de ocho años juntos, aun no estábamos al menos comprometidos.

―No quieres que nos casemos por algo que solo está en tu cabeza, las posibilidades de que nos dejen adoptar si no estamos casados son mínimas. Entonces ¿a dónde vamos con esta relación? ―preguntó con voz baja, mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero él tenía razón, no estábamos yendo a ningún lado.

―No puedo ofrecerte las mismas cosas que antes, podrías buscar una chica que pueda darte un hijo propio y… ―me alejo un poco de su cuerpo y su mirada se poso firme sobre la mía.

―No quiero otra mujer, no deseo un hijo propio si no es contigo. Y aunque las posibilidades que lo tengamos son muy pocas, aun hay una posibilidad. Y mientras podemos adoptar, hay niños que necesitan un hogar y nosotros podemos dárselo. ―dijo tomando mis manos, intentaba no llorar, no quería llamar la atención, era la noche de Tanya y no la arruinaría. ―Te amo, Bella. Quiero que seas mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, la persona que esté a mi lado el resto de mi vida…

―¿Me permites una pieza? ―preguntó Robert llegando a nosotros, suspire y me trague el nudo en la garganta, Edward sonrió y asintió, tome la mano de Robert y vi de reojo como Edward bailaba con Tanya. ―Tanya me envió aquí. ―dijo mi compañero de baile llamando mi atención.

―¿Por qué? ―pregunté mirándolo fijamente.

―Bueno ella supone que es más probable que me digas lo que no le dices a mi hermanito, le dije que estaba loca pero aun así termine aquí. ―respondió con una sonrisa muy estilo Robert, entre coqueta y desinteresada. ―¿Qué es lo que pasa entre ustedes exactamente?

―Él quiere que nos casemos y yo no estoy segura de hacerlo. ―dije sin querer entrar en detalles.

―¿Por qué no? Prácticamente viven como si estuvieran casados, hacen cenas y todas esas cosas que probablemente Tanya y yo no hagamos ni ahora. ―estaba de muy buen humor, aun me parecía raro verlo siempre sonriente y feliz, pero me alegraba por él.

―Es más complicado. ―respondí mirando por sobre su hombro.

―Bella, han pasado por muchas cosas y han derribado cada barrera que se les presento. Él te ama, dudo que algún día deje de hacerlo, y tú estás igual. ―sonreí y asentí, tenía razón. Aunque eso no me quitaba las dudas. ―Cuando finalmente saliste de la clínica y pudiste seguir con tu vida dijiste que nada te impediría hacer lo que te hacía feliz, bueno pues no conozco a nadie que te haga más feliz que Edward.

―Es hora de partir el pastel. ―dijo Tanya llegando a nuestro lado, solté a Robert y él me guiño el ojo.

Tenía razón, Edward me hacía feliz, ya había pasado por la sensación de perderlo y si seguía dejando que los malos pensamientos me alejaran de él, lo perdería definitivamente. Después de partir el pastel y brindar con los novios, los invitados regresaron a la pista.

Tome asiento en una de las mesas, mientras bebía una copa de champaña, cuando Edward se sentó frente a mí, tenía una mirada de culpabilidad que me sorprendió.

―Lamento lo que dije, no quería abrumarte y mucho menos en medio de la boda de Robert y Tanya. ―dijo tomando mi mano, suspire y deje la copa en la mesa, girándome por completo para verlo.

―Tienes razón en querer una respuesta. ―dije entrelazando nuestros dedos, él me miro a los ojos y me atrajo hasta quedar sobre su regazo. ―Lo pensé mucho y ya tome una decisión.―él suspiro y asintió, ahora su mirada era de completa angustia. ―Me encantaría casarme contigo. ―la sonrisa en su rostro me hizo sonreír también.

Parecía que le había quitado un peso muy grande de encima, incluso lucía más joven. Nos levanto para poder abrazarme y luego nos besamos con lentitud. Mientras sus labios me mantenían distraída, logro colocar el anillo en mi mano izquierda, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro se separo de mí y dejo un beso sobre el anillo.

―Te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo. ―comentó con una mirada dulce y hermosa.

―Lo has hecho todo este tiempo. ―respondí con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Decidimos mantener ese hecho solo para nosotros por el resto de la noche porque no queríamos llamar la atención, debíamos recordar que era la noche de los novios, después de unas cuantas horas termine con unos zapatos bajitos que Kate me había prestado, pues yo había olvidado traer unos. Luego de despedirnos de Robert y Tanya, que saldrían de Luna de Miel esa noche, volvimos a nuestro apartamento.

Apenas llegamos Edward me tomo por sorpresa, besándome con demasiada efusividad. Terminamos haciendo el amor en la recamara, suponía que era su forma de celebrar y seguramente se volvería la mía también.

…

Después de comprometernos, duramos un año entero planeando la boda. Así que teníamos a toda la familia ansiosa y estresada por no saber nada de nuestros planes, habíamos decidido hacerlo todo nosotros dos, así que ellos se enterarían hasta que llegará su invitación.

Lo único que había hecho sola, era la elección del vestido, había llevado a mi madre, a Kate, a Tanya y la madre de Edward, todas mujeres con muchas opiniones y muy distintas, así que casi me había hundido en un mar de opciones de vestidos.

Pero finalmente había encontrado el vestido por el que todas rompieron en llanto y no pudieron decir nada más que " _Es ese"_.

No tenía muy claro que haríamos después de casarnos, tal vez nos mudaríamos a una casa o quizás seguiríamos en nuestro apartamento. No habíamos hablado sobre si adoptaríamos o esperaríamos un tiempo, y trataba de no pensar mucho en ello, prefería concentrarme en una cosa a la vez.

…

 ** _Tres años después…_**

Después de casarnos pasamos dos años en el apartamento donde habíamos vivido hasta entonces, nos concentramos en nuestro matrimonio y nuestras carreras. Cuando finalmente decidimos iniciar con la adopción, nos mudamos a una casa en un área escolar y con seguridad en las calles, tardamos un año más en lista de espera, hasta que finalmente nos llamarón para conocer a los niños del centro.

Había desde bebés hasta niños de 14 años, al principió queríamos un bebé, como la mayoría de las parejas, según la mujer que nos llevo al centro, pero al pasar por el patio de juegos, conocimos a un pequeño de 8 años, cabello castaño y ojos tan azules como el cielo.

Era un niño hermoso, después de verlo termine enamorada de él, el único problema había sido que él no estaba solo, al parecer sus padres habían perdido la vida en un choque o algo así y él y su hermanita de 5 años, habían terminado en ese lugar.

Era un reto adoptar a dos pequeños, en especial sin previa experiencia, hablamos unos días sobre si estábamos preparados para eso, al final no pude negarme a hacerlo, no podía si quiera pensar en llegar al centro y decirle que mejor no o llevarnos a uno solo de los hermanos.

Así terminamos adoptando a Daniel y Samanta, ella a diferencia de su hermano, tenía el cabello más claro y ojos de color café, pero al igual que él, era hermosa. Por unas semanas ellos estaban tímidos y temerosos de recorrer la casa, los tendríamos a prueba por seis meses, antes de que nos dieran la adopción definitiva.

Habíamos puesto juegos en el patio y cada uno tenía su cuarto en la casa. Finalmente había encontrado la _debilidad_ de Daniel, las galletas de chispas de chocolate. Las hice como postre para la cena, pero apenas el aroma inundo la casa, él apareció emocionado con Samanta prácticamente colgando de su mano porque él corría muy rápido para las pequeñas piernas de su hermana.

No podía resistirme a los hoyuelos del pequeño, así que le di una de las galletas y un vaso de leche, acomode a ambos en las sillas de la cocina y comieron las galletas completamente encantados.

Edward y yo habíamos pedido unas semanas en nuestros respectivos empleos para poder cuidar de los pequeños y que se acostumbraran a ambos. Pero esa tarde le había pedido que trajera unas cosas para la cena, por lo que estábamos solo los niños y yo.

Pero cuando llegó a casa, se encontró con Daniel viendo alguna extraña caricatura en la televisión y a Sam sentada en la barra de la cocina batiendo con una palita en un bol vacío. Decía que ella sabía cocinar.

―¿Qué hace está preciosura? ―preguntó dejando las cosas en la barra y haciendo sonrojar a la pequeña Sam que reía emocionada.

―Preparará galletas ¿verdad, Sam? ―ella asintió con una gran sonrisa.

―Suena delicioso. ―Edward sonreía y la pequeña no podía evitar sonrojarse, en el centro la mayoría eran cuidadoras, así que no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con hombres, pero me parecía muy tierno.

―¿Delicioso? ―preguntó Sam mirando el bol.

―Muy delicioso. ―respondió Edward, que parecía emocionado porque la pequeña finalmente le hablaba, hasta ese día ella solo le decía a Daniel cuando necesitaba algo para que yo la ayudara.

―Ella es mía. ―dijo Daniel llegando a la habitación y sentándose en una silla cerca de Sam, parecía que ese pequeño era todo un Cullen, celoso y posesivo. Me reí bajito y Edward sonrió.

―No pienso robarla. ―respondió divertido, Sam que parecía entender muy bien su plática, sonreía divertida.

―Bella. ―dijo la pequeña de pronto con los ojos abiertos como platos, la mire fijamente y ella me atrajo de la mano para poder hablarme al oído. ―¿Puedes llevarme al baño? ―sonreí y asentí.

La baje de la barra, dejando el bol y la palita ahí, y tomando su mano la llevé al baño, no sin antes pedirles a los chicos que pusieran la mesa. Ella sabía hacer solita, pero siempre quería que la esperara fuera del baño, no le gustaba estar sola en una habitación.

―Daniel dice que eres la nueva mami. ―dijo mientras se lavaba las manos, había puesto un jabón con olor a fresas específicamente para ella. ―Y si tú eres la nueva mami, Edward es el nuevo papi ¿verdad?

―Sí, creo que sí. ―dije sonriendo, ella estaba muy concentrada en lavar sus manos.

―¿Entonces debo decirte mami y a él papi? ―preguntó estirando sus manos para que el agua limpiara el jabón de sus manitas.

―Si quieres puedes hacerlo, si no puedes llamarnos Bella y Edward. ―respondí, la señora del centro nos pidió que no los forzáramos a llamarnos de esa manera.

―Te diré mami, porque Daniel prometió que algún día llegaría la nueva mami, entonces por fin llegaste y quiero decirte así. ―dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, aun tenía espacios vacíos en su dentadura, lo que la hacía ver más tierna. ―Y a le diré papi a Edward, aunque Daniel se enoje. ―siguió divertida, me reí y la ayude a secar sus manitas, cuando regresamos a la mesa ellos ya habían terminado de acomodar la comida, Daniel había tomado su lugar, Edward ayudo a Sam a acomodarse en su sillita y luego me abrió la silla para sentarme.

Era la primera vez que nos sentábamos los cuatro en la mesa, casi siempre Daniel se quería quedar en la sala a ver televisión. Durante la cena, le preguntó muchas cosas a Edward, parecía querer estar seguro de que no quería robarse a Sam, ella intentaba comer su pasta pero le costaba mucho usar el tenedor, así que comenzó a hacerlo con los dedos, se veía hermosa cubierta de salsa.

No podía pensar en que había estado muy cerca de perderme esto, había estado a punto de dejar a Edward por algo muy absurdo, y ahora estaba aquí, con una familia nuestra.

Ahora sabía apreciaba la belleza de la imperfección, como los espacios vacíos en la dentadura de Sam o el cabello despeinado de Daniel. Y para mí eran lo más hermoso que había visto, tomando la mano de Edward bajo la mesa y sonriendo ante cada nueva pregunta de Daniel, me alegraba de cada decisión tomada, buena o mala, me habían traído hasta aquí.

Con 32 años sabía que la vida perfecta era imposible de alcanzar, y aunque se pudiera ser perfecta, sería muy aburrida. En definitiva esto era mejor.

* * *

 **Y se acabo, espero la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirla y dejen sus últimos RR :3**

 **Fue un largo viaje para aprender a amar lo único perfecto que hay...La imperfección :3**

 **Gracias por todo su apoyo :3**


End file.
